Destiny Fulfilled
by XxRocQstaRxX
Summary: Sequal to Destiny's Knocking on My Door. Mack's got her Music career...but somethings pulling her back to the squared circle. Watch as Mayhen reigns and new friends, enemies, and suprises arise.
1. Prolauge

**This story takes place 4 years after the final chapter of Destiny is Knocking on my Door…this is completely AU, since I'm not a psychic (though that would be awesome…) and basically, read and enjoy!**

The door to a huge brick house opens and a tall blonde is standing there. She has hazel eyes, a woman's figure, and she is pretty much all legs. She smiles at the camera crew there.

"Hey MTV, I'm Mack Winters from Phoenix, and this is my Crib." She lets the cameras in side and she takes you to the first room.

"This room…no one sits in…no one even goes in…my Grandma said everyone has to have a room like this, so I have one." She smiled. The furniture is all white, and there's a white carpet and everything is well…white. Above the mock fireplace was a painting of a woman who had long black hair but the same hazel eyes as Mack. She had a small smile on her face and it seemed like she was looking right at you.

"That's my mom…Isabella Winters…she died when I was 14 in a car accident…whenever I'm feeling down about something, I come in here and I just sit and look at her picture…one of the most beautiful women ever to grace the planet." With that, Mack got up and continued the tour. Next stop was the TV Room.

"This is where EVERYONE hangs out. My best friends, roommates, and members of Phoenix, Shane, Lance, and Chris are in there with my girls Shania and Sammie. Over there, you see we have the plasma TV, and the stereo system…gotta have one of those…this is MTV! Now, over to the DVD's…I know, everyone goes over and picks out Scarface…great movie, but I have something that will blow everything out of the water…Family Guy: When You Wish Upon a Weinstein. That's a DVD right there."

(A/N: FAMILY GUY ROX!)

She walks over to another room to the right of a huge stairway. It's decorated with a lot of trophies and surf boards, and statues.

"This is my office. All of my awards, all of Phoenix's awards, they all are in this room. These are the Teen Choice Awards we won for Breakthrough Band, and Best Crossover Band…This is our VMA for our video Move Your Body…This is my Grammy for Songwriting for Girl in the Mirror…and _this_ is our platinum record. Thanks to everyone who bought Ready to Fly, Phoenix's first Album…it won't be the last, and we really appreciate it."

She walks over to a wall with a lot of pictures on it.

"This wall is of pictures of me and the guys with a lot of Celebrities. Me and my dad, Me and the entire WWE at Summerslam, The Band at the VMA's, that's us at Nick Hogan's 18th birthday party last summer, shout out to Nick, Uh, that's us on our first appearance on TRL, just so many memories…OH, my favorite picture…this is me at 14…I was paralyzed for a while after an accident, and this is the first ever live Phoenix performance ever…I stood up for the first time in front of everyone. That picture means a lot to me."

The cameras follow her to the Kitchen.

"Well, here's the kitchen. I know every celebrity says that they don't cook, and they hardly are ever home…not me. I love to cook, and I love food, and I come home whenever I can. In the fridge…some left over spaghetti, uh, some juice, a lot of Stinger…can't live without that, OOH! Sammie's cheesecake…don't tell her." Mack takes the cheese cake out of the fridge. "On to the bedrooms!" She goes down the stairs happily.

"Okay, that's Shane's room, that's Chris's room, that's Lance's room…we keep the boys in the basement…oh ladies…they're all free and single, and ready to mingle. Also down here, is the game room. We have PS2 Tournaments all day everyday…and Shelton Benjamin, just cause you beat me in Madden, doesn't mean you'll beat me in SD. Vs. RAW 3…bring it on." she laughed into the camera. "Over here is the pool table, and the pin ball machines. The 70 inch plasma, perfect for video gaming…or watching PPV's…or sports events…yes, I TVo Monday Night Football and watch it after RAW…Gotta do what you gotta do!"

Mack then shows off her room and her closet. Then she turns to the camera excitedly.

"Now, I can show you the best part…outside." She grins. She goes outside and then shows us her car…a purple 240SX. "This is the car, the EXACT car that Michelle Rodriguez's character Letty drove in "The Fast and The Furious"…one of my absolute favorite movies. Over there, is the pool house that I converted into the gym." She looks out over the man made lake and sees someone standing on the other side. "Oh snap, I almost forgot…seeing how I'm only 18, and I'm still a complete daddy's girl…I didn't move too far from home. See, three years ago, my grandparents died and left my dad the house…right over there across the lake, is the site where my dad's 2nd video Right Now was filmed, and my dad's house where he lives with the world's best step mom and my cousin who practically lives there Marc Predka. Hold on, I'm gonna see if my dad's home yet or if he gets in tomorrow…" she put her hands up to her mouth and yelled as loud as she could. "HEY MARC! IS DAD HOME YET? MTV IS HERE AND I WANT HIM TO SAY HI!"

Marc shrugged and shook his head.

"Daddy's not home…oh well. SO MTV, you've seen my house, my car's, my awards…now…_you don't have to go home, but you have to get the hell up outta here_!" she sang before bursting into laughter. "Bye MTV, Look out for the Ready to Fly tour…coming to a city near you! WORDLIFE!"

"And Cut." The director called. "Great job Mack."

"Thank you…and I think it's awesome that Cribs did my house…did you get all of the dimensions from Chris?"

"No…sorry."

"It's alright…there are 7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a game room, outdoor pool, and a gym." I smiled.

"Thanks, your episode will air in about a week."

"Thank you Mr. Owens," I smiled. I walked back into the house and flopped down on the couch across Shane Chris and Lance's laps.

"MTV is gone." I announced.

"Okay…"

"Shut up Shane and keep watching the movie." He just looked back at the TV while I thought about my life.

Shane and me broke up junior year…we stayed friends though. Dad and Ashley got married last year, she's awesome. We signed our contract on my 15th birthday, and Phoenix took off like a rocket. We were expected to begin touring soon on our first album that was called Ready to Fly. No one ever heard from Dawn again, and Bryce still had about 3 or 4 more years left.

Dad was currently the WWE Champ…he'd lost it to Kurt Angle, who lost to Jericho, who lost it to Danny Basham, who'd lost it to JBL…and Dad just kicked JBL's ass again. Shelton was the IC champ, and Matt and Jeff(who came back) were WWE tag team champs. Super Stacy (I love her, and I want her to stay Super Stacy) was the Women's Champ, and Ash was gunning for it. On Smackdown, Uncle Randy finally was the World Heavyweight Champ again, and Uncle Eddie was gunning for him. Paulie was the Cruiserweight Champ again (for like the 9th time I think,) and the tag team champs…Paul and Greg West…that's right,the Goon Brothersfrom Edmonton…they were wrestlers…I couldn't believe it when they showed up at a Smackdown show, but they did it and they're there. They wrestled under the names Kid Kool, and Kid Krazy. It worked…Greg was cool, and Paul was Crazy.

The guys were great…we all lived together…Sammie, Nia and me upstairs, and we did actually put the boys in the basement. I loved it. We all lived together, and we'd go to dad's to rehearse everyday…how'd we get to dad's? I had go-carts…they were awesome….we raced over there every day to rehearse…we still did it. I looked at the clock…dad was supposed to call any minute…he called everyday at the same time. But when my phone rang, it was someone I didn't expect.

"Hello?"

"Mack."

"Hey James, what's up?"

"Well, you know I work in marketing for Vans, right?"

"Duh."

"Well…they want you guys to be apart of…"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Warped Tour."

I dropped my phone and started to scream at the top of my lungs. Shane picked up my phone and spoke for a few minutes…only to have the same reaction. He pulled me into a tight hug and spun me in a circle. I had to call Nick and B. They were my best friends outside of the band. I dialed Nick Hogan's cell phone number.

"What's up girl?"

"Nicky…guess who's gonna be apart of Warped Tour?"

"No Way! Did you tell Bam yet?"

"Nope…I was gonna call him after I told you. Isn't this the greatest thing ever?"

"Yeah! Call Bam, then call me back, K?"

"Alright Nick…talk to you later."

"K, see ya." We hung up and I told Bam. Yes, Bam Margera. He and Nick Hogan had been hanging for almost 4 years…and if you hang with Nick long enough…you HAVE to get to know Bam…and Brandon, and Ryan, and Raab, and all of the weirdos that Bam hangs with.

"Yo!"

"Hey Dunn…Bam there?"

"Yeah Mack, he's in the driveway running from Vito…Vito's trying to run him over with the Hummer."

"Well, give him the phone for a sec?"

"Alrighty…HEY BAM! PHONE! IT'S MACK!" he yelled. About a minute later Bam got on the phone out of breath.

"Yo."

"What did you do this time?"

"Uh…nothing?"

"Nothing my ass Margera…what did you do to Vito? He's such a sweet guy!"

"Vito's a pain in the ass, but anyway, what'd you need?"

"Planning a party to out do Nick's 18th. I've gotta celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Next year, they want Phoenix to be apart of…WARPED TOUR!"

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"YEAH! My boy James works for Vans, he just called and told me."

"You know I'm hanging around there just to hang around, right?"

"No, you're hanging around cause you have to do demos."

"Alright, you caught me…so when's the big party?"

"I'm thinking…next Saturday night…I'm pretty sure I have nothing to do. What about you Bammy?"

"One, don't call me Bammy, and two, I can come…as long as you let us camp out in your back yard…"

"No problem…just PLEASE, PLEASE don't mess anything up? And don't touch my car."

"The Silva's safe alright…I promise that no harm will come to your baby."

"Thank you Bam. Now, let everyone know, and I'm gonna call Nick back and tell him about the party."

"No problem."

"See ya Bammy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"See ya!"

I laughed to myself and started calling all of my friends. Everyone knew that Phoenix was going to be on the 2010 Warped Tour…it was going to be awesome. There was only one person left to call…besides my dad of course and I dialed his number happily.

"Hello?"

"UNCLE RANDY!"

"Hey there Short Stuff, how're you?"

"Just really psyched…cause Phoenix is going to be on next year's Warped Tour!"

"Really? That's amazing…congratulations baby girl!"

"Thanks…I'm so psyched…and Bam and Nick are coming next Saturday…Party, are you game?"

"NO WAY, if Bam Margera and Nick Hogan are there, then something is going to get broken, and I'll have the urge to punch Bam Bam in the face after a while."

"Bam'll behave…I already made him promise."

"Wait a second, next Saturday? Shit. Sorry baby girl, next Saturday I have to be in New York for the Best Damn Sports Show Period."

"Oh…Well, that's cool."

"Sorry though…you know I'd have been there, no matter how much your friends annoy me."

"I know…but hey, I have to call dad now and tell him. K?"

"Alright…love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I called my dad's cell and smiled when the voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"HEY ASH!"

"What's up Mackie-o?"

"Nothing much…except that…The Band's gonna be apart of Warped Tour next summer!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope…but I have to tell you something…can you keep it between us for a while though?"

"Sure!"

"Well, you know how Phoenix is gonna start the Ready to Fly Tour in a few weeks?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, thanks to the internet, and calling Stephanie McMahon ahead of time to get the schedule, we're gonna be in all of the cities the WWE is in."

"That's great Mack! You wanted to hang with us for a while?"

"Yes…and no…What's gonna start in about three weeks on Raw?"

"The Diva Search Finalists show up."

"Put two and two together Ash…"

"You mean you passed the prelims and everything for the Diva search? HOW?"

"NYC…I was there." I shrugged. "They liked me, and sent me through…I got the call three days ago that I was in the finals. I wanna do this Ash."

"You want to get in the business?"

"Yeah! I've wanted to since before Phoenix started…you know I love the WWE…I used to sit in the ring before the doors opened and just imagine it full of people. I'd imagine them chanting my name, and I'd just feel…I don't know, at peace with the world."

"I think that this is so Great…Have you told your dad yet?"

"Nope…that's why I called. Is he around?"

"He's at the gym with Shelton and I think Randy went down there about ten minutes ago."

"You guys get in tomorrow, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Great…I'll tell him then."

"Alright girly, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and started to chase Chris and Lance around because they'd been mocking me the entire time I'd been on the phone.

Yeah, I guess you can say, that my life is pretty good now.


	2. Reaching Understandings with dad

**This chapter goes out to everyone who HurricaneKatrina hit...i keep you all in my prayers, and i hope that your families are safe right now...a wise person told me that whileposessions can be replaced, you loved ones can't, so tell everyone that you love that you love them everyday...Katrina taught me that you aren't promised tomorrow.**

_A/N: I wrote all of the songs in Destiny's Knocking on my Door, and in Destiny Fulfilled._

That next day, I was sitting on the couch watching a re-run of General Hospital with Shania. I think we are the only 18 year olds that actually watch soaps. (A/N: I don't watch soaps…I just know the names of certain characters on GH…don't kill me if I get things screwed up if you watch GH)

"I can't believe Ric is stalking Carley! Why would he try to take his own brother's wife?" Nia said, rolling her eyes.

"I know! How do they think this is gonna affect Mikey? Or Morgan? And then, Sonny's too busy trying to get Jason to kill Alcazar to even notice it! THEN, Dylan and Georgie…are they not the _cutest_ couple?" I cooed.

"I know…Dylan Quartermaine is so sexy." She smirked

"Dylan Quartermaine is more than sexy…He's a fox! AND I heard he's single in real life!"

"Seriously, Scott Clifton is single? You know he lives in LA? AND he's a Scorpio?"

"Scorpio…then that means he's…" I trailed off.

"A Sex God." We chorused.

"His birthday is the same day as yours!" she smirked, nudging me.

"That's cool! But he's like, 24." I shrugged.

"And you're 18…it's legal!" she giggled. Scott Clifton was my ultimate Celebrity Crush…he was, and still is, so adorable! (A/N: HE IS! Look at a Pic of him…he's so cute.)

"Yeah, I guess…the boys up yet?" I said, turning the TV off. It was around 11:30, so they should've been.

"I think they're coming upstairs now." She said lazily.

"MORNING BOYS!" I yelled, stretching. I was greeted by three caveman-like grunts as they reached for cereal boxes and bowls.

"What time are we going over to Dad's house to practice?" Lance asked. After practically living with me and dad for so long, they all looked at him as a second dad; Shane more than the rest of them…but still a second dad nonetheless.

"When ever you guys are ready to go…I'm all set." I said, kissing all of the guys on the cheek as I came in the kitchen. "Boys, I have an announcement."

"What's up?" Shane said, not even pausing from his mixing bowl of cereal.

"Well, you guys know how we're going on tour soon, right?"

"Yeah…"

"While we're on tour…I'm gonna compete in the Diva Search."

"You're competing in the Diva Search?" Chris said, looking up.

"Yeah…We're gonna tour the cities Raw is in…that way, we can do the Warped tour next year…I've been thinking about entering the Diva Search for about 6 months now…and I really wanna do it…I think I might have a legit chance of making it." I said, hoping they weren't mad.

"You'll make an awesome Diva Mack…I was just wondering what took you so long!" Shane said.

"Shane, I just turned 18 last year!" I laughed. "This is the first year I can actually do it."

"Oh yeah…"

"Duh Shane!" Sammie said, throwing a balled up napkin at him. He caught it and mockingly blew a kiss at her.

"Ass." She muttered.

"I'm done eating." Chris declared after he slurped the last of his milk out of his bowl.

"Me too." Lance said, putting his used dishes in the sink.

"Hurry up Shane." Nia laughed. Shane drunk his milk and put his stuff in the sink. Then we went out to the garage and chose a go-cart…well, we all got in our respective go-carts Me in the blue one, Shane in the Red, Chris in the Green, Lance in the Black, Sammie in the Pink, and Nia in the Purple. We sped off around the lake to my dad's house. I was behind Chris and he kept cutting me off as I tried to get around him. When we got to the turn to my dad's back yard, I suddenly hit my gas and hit the back of his bumper, causing him to pause a second to turn and see what my problem was; just long enough for me to get around him. I pulled up to the back door first, meaning that I won and I jumped out of my go-cart happily.

"That was a low blow Mack!" Chris said when he jumped out of his cart.

"I won. Simple as that." I shrugged as I pulled out my key. I opened the back door and we went down to the basement. It still looked about the same pretty much. The pool table, the TV, the chairs…it was all there…but off to the side. In the middle of the basement, we were set up to play…and in the garage, well, it was transformed into a studio…dad's cars were in a separate garage that wasn't connected to the house.

"Well, I have a new song I want to try today…I didn't get to making up the percussion yet…but Lance, I know you can wing it." I said, passing Shane and Chris their music. They started to study it while I warmed up my voice by putting on an Ashlee Simpson CD and singing 'Shadow' and 'La La' (they're good songs to warm your voice up to…I'm a bit of a singer, trust.)

"Got it…this is pretty good Mack." Shane said, playing his part slowly while reading his music. I could compose simple songs, but mainly, Sammie and Shania did the music part after I wrote the lyrics. We were a team…all six of us. I started to sing the lyrics...it was one of the most personal songs I'd ever written…but it needed to come out of me. I'd been holding my feelings inside for almost 5 years.

_I don't know how it happened  
And I don't know why  
But words barely can express  
The pain I feel inside  
With everything I went through  
You don't even realize…_

_That I'm broken inside  
That's right  
Completely broken inside  
And there's nothing that can take away all that you've done  
To me  
To me  
Because_

_(Chorus)  
I'm broken inside  
There's not a number to the tears that I've cried  
And what you did to me is unforgivable,  
But I'm a survivor  
And I'm rebuilding everything inside.  
I'm broken inside  
There's not a number to the tears that I've cried  
And what you did to me is unforgivable,  
But I'm still going strong,  
And I am still Alive_

_I can't say that I'm all okay,  
When the truth is I'm not  
I can't describe the things you've done to me  
And I won't pretend that I forgot_

_That I'm broken inside  
That's right  
Completely broken inside  
And there's nothing that can take away all that you've done  
To me  
To me  
Because_

_(Chorus)  
I'm broken inside  
There's not a number to the tears that I've cried  
And what you did to me is unforgivable,  
But I'm a survivor  
And I'm rebuilding everything inside.  
I'm broken inside  
There's not a number to the tears that I've cried  
And what you did to me is unforgivable,  
But I'm still going strong,  
And I am still Alive_

_No Thanks to you,  
I'm okay_

_No thanks to you  
I live another day_

_I am living and being myself…  
And I know you can't take that  
Away  
AWAY_

_(Chorus)  
I'm broken inside  
There's not a number to the tears that I've cried  
And what you did to me is unforgivable,  
But I'm a survivor  
And I'm rebuilding everything inside.  
I'm broken inside  
There's not a number to the tears that I've cried  
And what you did to me is unforgivable,  
But I'm still going strong,  
And I am still Alive_

_But I'm still going strong,  
And I am still  
Alive  
_

When I finished the song, I heard clapping. I looked to the stairs to see Dad standing there smiling. He was wearing some plain jeans and a dark blue shirt. I walked over and threw myself into his hug. What can I say? Even at 18 I'm still a daddy's girl.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"Working on the next album?" he said, hugging all of us.

"Yes and no…see, we've been offered a spot in Warped Tour next year." I started, beaming.

"That's great baby girl." He smiled.

"But we're going on tour this year…like in a few weeks."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…the Ready to Fly tour is going to kick off in a few weeks…we've been advertising on our website for 5 months now…and we're gonna be in the same city as RAW every week." I smiled.

"Seriously?" he said again.

"The reason that the tour is set up like this is because I'm a finalist in the Raw Diva Search." I said, expecting him to hug me and smile.

I was disappointed.

"WHAT?"

"I'm a finalist in the Diva Search."

"Why are you in that contest?"

"Because I want to be a diva. You of all people should know this! I mean, I've wanted this since I was 12. When I was 14 and in the hospital, you told me I could be a diva. I believed you and now I have the chance to be one…why are you getting mad?"

"It's too dangerous! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"And you can't get hurt?"

"It's different." He snapped.

"How? PLEASE explain to me how it's different because if you must know, Uncle Randy and Shelton have been training me since I was 16. and since Paul and Greg have been in the WWE, I've been more anxious to get in."

"You could get seriously hurt. I don't want you out there, end of discussion."

"End of discussion? NO WAY! What about when you were going at it with Edge last year and he nearly broke 5 of your ribs when he speared you in that cage match? What about all of those times Kurt Angle almost snapped your ankle? What about 5 years ago; after the club incident when you got blasted with that chain by Jesus in your kidneys? What about that 'I Quit' match you had with JBL? Or what about when Jericho hit you with that camera? YOU get hurt all of the time, but I never say anything because I know it's what you love to do and I can't stop you from going back out there. Now I know that's not the real reason dad…why don't you want me to wrestle?"

"Most Divas now a days are just for show…I don't want you out there doing bra and panty matches or lingerie pillow fights or junk like that. I don't want people ogling my daughter." He said. "You're my baby girl, and I don't want people talking about what a great piece of tail you are…I don't want to see you in the Divas Magazines in skimpy bikinis…I don't want you to get into it with the wrong people…I don't want you getting hurt. Is that so wrong?"

"Daddy…I'm not a little girl anymore…I'm not the little girl that used to go to the arenas in matching jerseys with you...it's time you let me grow up…" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Mack, but I just can't let you go through with it…I don't want you wrestling." He said, looking me in the eye. He went up the stairs and a tear streaked down my cheek; and for the first time in a very long time, my dad made me cry.

JOHN'S POV

I went upstairs to my room and sat on my bed frustrated. Why didn't she get it? She was 18 years old…I didn't want her to become someone's screwed up fantasy. 10 minutes after I sat down, Ash came in the room.

"C, what's going on?"

"Nothing Ash…it's just that…I don't want Mack in that Diva Search Contest."

"Why not?"

"You know how brutal everyone in the business is. I don't want my daughter to be in that environment…I don't trust a lot of these guys since Mark, Paul, and Eddie is retired. I can't stand the fact that if she does make it…I'll have to fight off all of those younger guys trying to hit on her."

"She doesn't need you to isolate her from the world John…she just needs you to protect her."

"I just don't want her in that dumb ass contest." I muttered.

"Oh, so was it a dumb ass contest when you met _me_ in it?"

"No, I'm just saying, that Vince uses 90 percent of all of his female talent as T and A…and I don't want my daughter in that 90 percent."

"She has this in her blood John…you know she's gonna be a competitor."

"But…"

"BUT NOTHING JONATHAN!" she shouted cutting me off. "She's 18 you can't shelter her forever. She's not a little girl anymore…you have to let her go a little."

"But it seems like it was yesterday that she was sleeping in a Randy Orton t-shirt and Winnie the Pooh socks." I said, looking at her picture on my bed table.

"John, that probably WAS yesterday…she still sleeps in an Orton t-shirt." She laughed.

"So I over reacted?" I asked, pulling her into my lap.

"Just a little."

"Do I gotta apologize?"

"Big time…I think she cried."

"I made her cry?" I said, suddenly feeling like shit.

"Yeah…you know you're like her hero John…you told her she could be anything she wanted, and then shut her down. You two need to have a serious heart to heart." She said, looking at me. I nodded and got up. I went back down to the basement and opened the door Mack's voice stopped me before I went down the stairs.

"I don't get it guys! Dad told me when I was in that hospital…him, and Shane-o, and Shawn, and Markie, and Paulie, they all said I had potential to be a diva when I was 14…what's changed since then?" she said, I heard her flop on the couch down there and then punch the arm rest.

"Mack…he's probably just trying to protect you…you remember how dad used to get into fights with people that were his friends at a point? Point one? Jericho. They were best friends till he got drafted to RAW in 2005…then they kicked each other's asses for almost 6 months…they weren't good friends again for a while…dad…dad just doesn't want something like that happening to you." Lance said. _I knew there was a reason I liked that kid._ I thought.

"I get that…but…he doesn't get that this is in me? I _am_ his kid after all! Remember when we were younger…that first time we went on the road with dad?"

"Yeah," they all murmured.

"When you guys went back to my dad, I'd sneak off and go back down to the ring and just sit in the middle of it…the quiet is deafening. I'd just sit there and imagine the crowd chanting my name. I'd just feel…I don't know…at peace with everything. Those times when it was just me and the Ring, everything just felt _right_, like I belonged there." She said. I walked down the stairs at that point.

"You do belong there." I said. They all looked up at me.

"You really think so, or do you just feel like an ass and Ash made you come down here and apologize?" Mack said, looking at me.

"Both, actually. Walk?" I said, pointing outside. She nodded and we left the house. The walk was silent until we reached the lake.

MACK'S POV

"So…what made you change your mind?" I said finally. We sat in the grass looking out at the lake.

"Listening to you talk to Sammie and the others. I could hear your love for this in your voice. You only sound like that when you're talking about your music or about wrestling…and I can't stop you from growing up…you're not a little girl anymore…you're a young woman, and I have to accept it." He said.

"Dad…I may not be _a_ little girl anymore, but I am _your_ little girl still…and if you don't want me to do it…I won't…even though I'll probably hate you for the rest of my life if you stop me from doing this." I said, joking at the last part.

"Mack…Do you remember the first time I took you shopping?"

"Yeah…"

"When you asked if you could get your navel pierced and I just said when you're 16?"

"Yeah, I remember…that's the day I learned you were afraid of needles." I smirked.

"I'm not scared of needles! Anyway, what did you do for your 16th birthday?"

"I woke up and ran down stairs screaming I'm 16, then I ate the wonderful breakfast Grandma cooked for me. Then I waited for Shane and Shania and the rest to pick me up…then we went to school, then…"

"Mack, you know what I'm talking about."

"I got my navel pierced." I said, laughing. I currently had three holes in each ear and my right cartilage and my navel…I was through with piercings. I didn't want anything that wasn't pierced to be pierced.

"See, you do what you want, whether I like it or not. I didn't want you to get your navel pierced, but I knew you were gonna get it done the day you asked me…if I would have said no, you probably would have come home with it pierced one day…even if I was against you coming to the WWE…you were coming there anyway because you want to…you're a brat." He said finally.

"DAD," I laughed. "you're right…I can't lie…I would have still participated. I'm just glad you came around."

"So are we cool?" he said, holding out his pinkie.

"When weren't we?" I smiled, linking mine with his. We stood up and went back to the house.

"Well?" Shane said, looking at dad.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you the future winner of the 2009 RAW Diva Search…Mack Winters!" he said, causing the kitchen to cheer.

"Uh, dad…my name's not Mack Winters anymore…at least not legally." I said. I pulled out my wallet and handed him my Drivers license.

_**McKenzie Emily Cena **_

"When did this happen?" he said, looking down at me.

"Well, I changed it last week…I was waiting for you to come home so that I could show you instead of telling you…my stage name will stay Mack Winters…but my real name will be Mack Cena…and in the Diva Search, my name's Mackie Winters…so I can keep everything separate…Home, Music and Wrestling life…I want them all separate."

Dad just pulled me in a hug and I smiled.

"I'm proud of you…" he said.

"Thanks dad."

"Now, let's celebrate." He said.

"Already got it covered…next Saturday…Bammy and Nicky are coming...along with some other people…I'm having a party." I smiled.

"You _had_ to invite Hogan and Margera?" he groaned…they irritated Dad almost as much as they irritated Uncle Randy.

"Dad, I already made them promise not to touch anything over here or at my house and they are sleeping in the back yard." I said.

"Alright…but can I deck Bam or one of his goofy friends if they piss me off?"

"All of them except Raab." I said.

"Deal…let's go to the Studio guys…work on that song Mack was singing earlier…what is it called?"

"Alive."

"Let's go work on it…start putting your second album together." He said.

"Let's get to work!"

And that's how we spent the rest of the day.


	3. Party with a Gotti

**Remember how I said this is completely AU? This also goes for the celebrities, who's friends with who? I don't actually know…and I don't know much about the Gotti brothers, other than they are insanely hot. Don't flame me for not having my facts straight.**

About a week later, I was sitting out by the pool listening to music, tanning and writing in my own little world, and I didn't even hear the Hummer pull up. I was grabbed by two pairs of arms and lifted into the air.

"BAM! NICK! Don't, I've got my IPod!" I screeched. They put me down and I took my head phones off.

"Hogan, good to see you again." I grinned, hugging him. "How's Brooke?"

"She's great…on tour right now with Hilary Duff…I don't really like the chick personally, but what can you do?" he laughed, kissing me on the cheek.

"Bammy! Hey." I smiled. "how's your mom?"

"Happy we're gone probably." He laughed, hugging me tight.

"Raab, Brandon, Rake, Ryan!" I shrieked. They pulled me into a group hug.

"Hey girl…heard about the touring news." Raab smiled.

"There's more news…Guess who's apart of the Diva Search?' I said nonchalantly.

"Guess who just signed a Developmental contract with the WWE?" Nick said in the same tone of voice.

"NICHOLAS HOGAN!" I screamed, giving him another hug. "What does your dad think?"

"He says he's happy…but I'm not sure…"

"I told daddy last Tuesday, he was pissed at first…then he got his head out of his ass, courtesy of my awesome Step mom, and he gave me his blessing."

"Where are the others?"

"Well, Sammie and Nia are in the Studio at dad's, and the boys are still asleep, seeing as its only noon on a Saturday." I laughed.

"Who else is coming to this shindig?"

"Well, my girl Courtney is supposed to be coming with Paulie, and London too, Greg's coming, but James can't make it because of work. I think that Hails and Laney are coming, and they said they're bringing some friends."

Hails is Hailey Mathers…Eminem's daughter. She and her cousin Laney were friends of mine that I met at the Kids Choice Awards when my dad was nominated for favorite athlete and her dad was nominated for favorite male artist. We've been tight ever since.

"Hails is coming?" a voice said from the kitchen door. I turned to see Chris standing there with his hair messy from sleep and wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Christopher, put some clothes on!" I laughed. "And yes, the princess of Shady/Aftermath will be here along with her cousin and two mystery guests. She said she won't tell me who they are."

I sat and watched while Bam Nick and the Boys set up tents in my back yard.

"Hey…you think your dad'll let us use his jet skis?" Raab said suddenly

"Raab, I doubt it…remember last time we used his jet skis?"

"No…"

"That's cause you crashed into the pier." Ryan laughed. I heard the sound of go cart engines and knew the girls were back.

"Hey guys, look who the cat dragged in," I smiled to them. They hugged all of the guys and flopped on the ground next to me.

"Get any work done?"

"No…Marc started bothering us." Sammie sighed.

"Hey…when did you guys get here?" Shane's voice came as he walked outside with his usual mixing bowl full of cereal.

"While you were sleeping, obviously." Bam said, earning the finger from Shane.

"So, party tonight?"

"No, They just came to visit." Sammie sighed sarcastically. "We need Bam or one of the others to go to the store for us…seeing as they're the only ones here over 21."

"Duh…DUNN, Go to the store…what do you guys want?'

"CORONA!" I said.

"Smirnoff" Nia spoke up.

"Just get a bunch of stuff." Shane sighed. Chris came back outside with Lance in tow.

"Hey guess who just signed a Developmental Contract?" I said pointing at Nick.

"Awesome man, congrats! Oh yeah, Mack…Shelton just called, he said to tell you that he saw you on Cribs Thursday and he's gonna be here to challenge you in SD vs. Raw."

"Tell him to bring it on!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I saw you on Cribs Thursday…not bad, but did you _have_ to show off your Family Guy DVD?" Nick laughed.

"Yes I did…I love Family Guy!" I laughed. (**A/N: Family Guy ROCKS!)**

"Just cause she's 18 on the outside…don't mean she's not 18 on the inside." Brandon snickered. I flipped him off and he just gave me a look. "When, where and how hard?" he replied.

"Don't be a perv." I sighed.

"You know he can't help it!" Bam laughed.

"So, I'm going to change into my suit, I'll be back." I said, getting up and going to my room. I changed into my favorite bikini…it was a green color that made my hazel eyes look greener. The top tied around my neck and the bottoms sat dangerously low and were boy shorts. I tied my hair up with a ponytail holder and slid on some 'Daisy Dukes' along with flip flops. My silver navel ring shined in the light and I thought I looked AWESOME. I went back outside to the wolf whistles and catcalls from the guys. I heard a car pull up and recognized the blue Escalade. Pulling into my driveway behind it however was a black BMW. I ran up to the Escalade and when Hailey got out I hugged her happily.

"HAILS!" I grinned.

"Hey Mack! I couldn't bring Laney…she got food poisoning…so I brought Maurice instead." She smiled. I waved to Maurice…he was fine…that was and understatement…Maurice Jackson was downright _gorgeous_. He looked like a shorter, less muscled version of his dad…50 Cent.

"So…who's the friends you said you were bringing?" I asked, hand on my hip. She motioned for the driver of the BMW to get out of the car, and I laid eyes on two of the cutest guys I've ever seen. They both had brown hair and blue eyes…and sweet baby faces. One was wearing a pair of Denim Jeans, and a t-shirt that said '_Everyone Loves an Italian Boy'_ and the other was wearing a Miami Heat Jersey and the matching hat along with denim shorts.

"Mack…may I introduce to you…Carmine and Johnny Gotti." She smiled. Carmine was wearing the t-shirt and he had this adorable baby face.

"Hey, good to meet you." He said.

"Likewise…" I said, suddenly feeling dazed.

"Hi." Johnny said. I shook hands with him politely.

"Well guys, pool's around back…some of the guys are here already." I smiled. Ryan left to go to the store when I said this. The Gotti boys walked ahead of me and Hailey and I immediately punched her in the shoulder.

"FUCK Mack!" she hissed. "What was that for?" she laughed.

"For not introducing me to Carmine Gotti sooner; he is just _too_ fine. When did you meet him?" I said, looking at him laughing at something Nick said.

"About a year ago in New York; he tried to hustle me for my cab and I kicked his ass." She laughed.

"And you kept him from me for this long?" I said, feigning anger.

"Well, you were dating old what's-his-face at the time…" she said shrugging.

"'Old what's-his-face'? Come on Hails! Cory isn't some nobody…he's an up and comer in the WWE, and he was a sweet guy!" I argued.

"So why aren't you two dating still?"

"We decided to stay friends…it got weird." I shrugged.

"Uh huh…and who was your boyfriend before Cory?"

"Shane."

"So you didn't date for a span of…a year and a half, then date Corey for 4 months…you need to mingle with some singles." She said, pushing me towards the rest of the party.

"Let's party Hails." I said, accepting the Corona that Nick handed me as he walked past. I'd set up my back yard so that if I played music from the gym, you could hear it outside. Loud. We were dancing and being crazy as the sun set, and I felt two arms go around my waist and spin me around and I instantly knew it was my big brother.

"PAULIE!" I screeched. I was bombarded by Paul, Greg and Courtney at the same time.

"Hey girlie." The said, kissing my cheeks.

"Well, since you guys are here…I guess I should make my announcement…" I said, smiling. I walked over to the patio and stood on it. I motioned to Shane to turn the music down and then I got everyone's attention.

"HEY GUYS! **SHUT UP!** THANK YOU. Now, I have an announcement to make…As most of you know, this party was to celebrate the fact that Phoenix has been invited to join the 2010 Vans Warped Tour."

They went nuts.

"What you guys also know is that Phoenix's first US Tour: Ready to Fly is taking off in two weeks. What you guys didn't know, is that Me, McKenzie Cena, is a finalist in the 2009 quarter of a million dollar RAW DIVA SEARCH!"

"NO WAY!" a voice said. I picked it out to be Greg's.

"Yes Way…I am a Diva Search Contestant." I smiled. "The only people that knew prior to this announcement were Bammy, Nicky, the Band, my family, and…that's it. I'm gonna be a Diva…and that's why we are really having this party tonight."

"CONGRATS MACKIE!" London yelled. I laughed and walked back to the party as the music started back up. I thanked people who congratulated me as I walked past and sat down by the pool and put my feet in the water.

"Hey." A voice said. I looked up to see Carmine standing there. "Can I sit?"

"Go ahead…" I smiled.

"So, you're gonna be a Diva huh?"

"Yep…I'm gonna do it." I nodded.

"Following in your pop's footsteps and all…that's pretty cool. If you win…don't you get to be in all those magazines and stuff?" he said, giving me a suggestive look that made me laugh.

"Yeah…I do, but that's not why I want to do this…" I said, looking up at him.

"Why do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I want…I want to do this to make my dad proud…but mostly, this is for me. I used to be paralyzed. Do you know what it would mean for me to be a real competitor in the WWE? It would mean that I defeated all of the odds…after my accident, I wasn't supposed to walk again, let alone wrestle…that's why I want to do this." I said.

"That's some deep shit…you've got a way with words." He smiled.

"You know, all that songwriting must have something to do with it."

He laughed. "So, I hear that Phoenix has a new single coming out in a few weeks?"

"You heard right…and if you're nice to me, I _might_ let you listen to it."

"Will you now?" he said.

_I'm flirting with Carmine Gotti! Oh my gosh, he is so freaking cute! Okay Mack, breathe, calm down. Good. Now, come up with a witty come back._

"Yeah."

_Great job…_

"Hey, wanna dance?" he asked. I nodded and he helped me up. We walked over closer to the gym where people were dancing and started dancing together. He was a good dancer. Over his shoulder, I could see Hails and Lance dancing, and I caught Hailey's eye. She gave me a thumbs up and I winked at her. Then I looked back at Carmine and smiled again. He pulled me closer to him and we started grinding. The funny thing is, we were dancing to So Seductive by Tony Yayo…, and if you ever listen to the lyrics of that song…it'll make you think.

"You know, you're a pretty good dancer…" he said as we walked a little ways from the party. By this time, it was night, and we were sitting in the grass by the lake.

"Why thank you Mr. Gotti, you're not too bad yourself." I joked.

"So, I'm actually going to be staying in Boston for a few months…I'm going to college, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time?"

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule…" I said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I was thinking about doing a lunch type thing Monday…is that cool with you?"

"If you make it a dinner thing, you have a date, cause I have a meeting in Stamford, Connecticut with the other Diva Search chicks on Monday at 2:00 and I'm driving there." I said.

"What if I drove you there?"

"You'd take a small road trip with me? You just met me, I could be a complete psycho!" I said, laughing.

"What a better way to get to know a person than on a road trip?" he said shrugging.

"Well, I guess so, meet me here at 9:00 and then we can possibly do the lunch thing." I smiled.

"It's a date then." He smiled. He tucked some lose hairs behind my ear then lifted my chin with his finger so my eyes met his. He leaned in to kiss me, but looked over my shoulder instead. "I think we have company…" he pointed across the lake. I looked and noticed my dad standing across the lake. I pulled out my ringing cell phone and answered it.

"Hey daddy." I said.

"Who's the chump?"

"DAD!"

"Just messing with you…but seriously, who is he?"

"His name is Carmine Gotti." I sighed. I gave Carmine an apologetic look and rolled my eyes.

"How old is he?"

"Carmine, how old are you?"

"23"

"He's 23 dad."

"Why do you have to wear that tiny swimsuit to talk to him?"

"DAD!" I groaned.

"I'm sorry Bella…I'll let you get back to your little party…although, your party is back at your house, not so close to mine."

"Bye dad." I said, hanging up. "Sorry about that."

"Your dad?"

"How'd you guess?" I said sarcastically. I looked back over to see dad still standing there. I pulled out my cell phone and called in reinforcements.

"Hello?"

"Ash, dad's spying on me and my party!" I groaned.

"I'll get him for ya baby girl."

'Thanks bunches."

"No problem."

"Daddy problem solved." I said simply, watching as Ash yelled at dad to get in the house.

"You're good." He laughed.

"What can I say? It's a gift!" I giggled.

"So what did he say?"

"Basically, he complained that I shouldn't be sitting out here with you, wearing this, and not at the party." I laughed.

"I have no problem sitting out here, or with you wearing that bikini." He said, looking and tracing my stomach a little.

"Stop, I'm ticklish." I laughed. He laughed and tickled me again. I started to screech in laughter and we started to wrestle around on the grass.

"CARMINE GOTTI! Quit it!" I screamed, laughing.

"Say Uncle!" he smirked, digging his fingers into my sides.

"I'll tell my uncle!" I countered.

"Oh really?" he laughed, stopping and pinning to the grass.

"YEP! And his name is Randy Orton!"

"You win." He said, helping me up. I looked down at the ground and blushed a little, thanking goodness it was dark and you couldn't really tell. "Let's get back to this party before Hailey or one of the others thinks I've corrupted you," he smirked. I laughed and accepted his hand.

"So where have _you_ guys been?" a voice said, laced with amusement. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the speaker.

"Bam, go away." I laughed.

"Well, only Hails, Maurice, and Nick are still here…you guys have been gone for almost 3 hours." He smirked.

"Mind out of the gutter." I said, punching him in the shoulder with the hand that wasn't laced with Carmine's.

"OW! Anyway, I'm a little tired, so I'm gonna hit the sack, see you tomorrow." He said, buzzing my cheek and clapping Carmine on the shoulder. We walked in the house where everyone was sitting and talking now that the bulk of the party had left and were welcomed and greeted by whistles and catcalls.

"Now Car, I knew you worked fast, but damn!" Johnny laughed.

"Nothing like that happened, we were talking the whole time." Carmine said, defending us.

"_Bullshit!_" Shane coughed.

"Shane don't 'bullshit cough' me. We didn't even fully make out until after we were dating about three months." I said, causing the room to laugh.

We gotta jet Carmie…I have to get dad's truck back or he'll have a conniption. And _you_ have to follow me back to Boston." Hails laughed.

"Well, I'll see you Monday then?" he said, smiling at me.

"Monday it is." I agreed, returning the gesture with a smile of my own. We exchanged numbers and then he gave me a hug and kissed both my cheeks before kissing my forehead. I waved and he left, Hails following behind him with a 'you better call me tomorrow' look thrown over her shoulder. I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed smiling.

"Five, four, three two…"

"MACK!" Sammie's voice screeched, running up the stairs.

"Knew it," I murmered. "Right on time Sam…WHAT?" I yelled, not getting up.

"Don't 'what' me! What's going on with you and the Gotti boy?"

"Date, Monday, and he's road tripping with me to Stamford…I don't have to drive!" I laughed.

"Details!"

I launched into an account of everything that happened between us during the party and of the plans for Monday.

"So did you like, kiss him yet?"

"NO! I've only known the guy about 6 hours!" I said, throwing a stuffed bear Lance had given me when I was sick at her.

"But you will…I can tell."

"Maybe I will, but only time will tell."

That's what I said, but on the inside, I couldn't wait for Monday morning to come.


	4. The Meeting

**Finally, here it is…thanx 4 pushin me Rox…u my girl! Lol I even got it up a day earlier than I said I was going to!**

I woke up on Monday morning upset. I hated waking up. I trudged to my bathroom and took a long shower to wake myself up. Then I went to my closet and just stood there in my underwear thinking about what to wear.

"Well, it's a business meeting, but I don't want to look like an airbrushed Corporate Barbie. Sexy but sophisticated I'm thinking…dark low-rise jeans and my button-down shirt should do it." I said, grabbing the two items.

I slid into my jeans, they hugged my every curve. I slid on my dark green, tan and black pinstriped button down shirt. The bottom of the shirt was about half of an inch above my jeans and showed of just a bit of skin. Put on a little make-up, just eye liner, mascara, a little eye shadow and some clear gloss. I put on my locket that dad gave me, and then slid on my black dress boots. They had a square toe and stopped at my ankle. I added my silver bangles that Shane gave me for my birthday and put my hair up with some black chopsticks. I grabbed a dark denim blazer just incase it got cold and went downstairs. I walked into the Kitchen to see Sammie sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Sam…ever the early bird, huh?" I murmured, flopping on the stool next to her.

"Hey girly…I'm up this early cause I have some work to do with Marc…he's helping me work on some music stuff." She said.

"Music stuff? At 9 am?"

"He has a bunch of interviews and appearances to do today," she shrugged.

Sammie has had a crush on my older cousin for the longest time.

"Sure Sam…" I laughed as I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and went to answer it. I opened the door and Carmine was standing there smiling slightly.

"Hey,"

"Hi…come on in," I grinned, letting him in the door. He followed me to the kitchen and we sat down on the bar stools. "Want something to drink? We got Apple Juice, milk, OJ, and…Stinger." I said, looking over at him from the fridge.

"OJ'll be good," he shrugged. I grabbed the small bottle and a can of YJ Stinger for myself. I sat down next to him and looked at him closer.

"Hey," I said confused.

"Huh?"

"I thought you had blue eyes?" I asked.

"They're actually brown…contacts." He laughed. "I have astigmatism…I have clear and blue contacts…I pick which ones I wear at random."

"Wow…your eyes are so, brown." I said. They were so dark; it felt like you could get lost in them. Sammy choked into her orange juice laughing at my comment.

"Thanks…I think." He laughed.

"Ready to go?" I asked, flipping Sammie the bird over his head while pretending to stretch.

"Yeah, after you," he said, standing up and nodding to Sam. I glared playfully at her and then followed after Carmine.

"Have fun with Marc Sam!" I laughed. WE climbed into his BMW and started toward Stamford.

"So Mackie…"

"So Carmine…" I mocked him.

"Anyway, what're you going to this meeting for?" he asked.

"Well, the Diva Hopefuls, like me, have to get the rules and junk and the schedule, and all these other formalities. It's a long and boring meeting that I have to sit through and try to pay attention to, despite my short attention span." I laughed.

"You're truly crazy…" he laughed.

"No I'm not…I'm normal to me and Jeffy's standards." I argued.

"Jeffy?"

"Jeff Hardy…One of Phoenix's first fans." I smiled.

"And _he's_ normal?" he countered.

"Yes."

"Never mind…"

"ANYWAY…what's your favorite movie?" I said, changing the subject.

"Uh…Pulp Fiction definitely."

"Pulp Fiction? It's alright…on my fave's list, but not my fave."

"So what's your favorite movie?"

"XXX, Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick, Fast and the Furious…"

"Let me guess…any movie with Vin Diesel in it?"

"Yep." I smirked. "But I also like Bring it On, and absolutely ANY Adam Sandler movie."

"What's the best Sandler movie?" he said, smirking.

"Either Billy Madison, Happy Gilmore, or The Wedding Singer." I said.

"What about the Waterboy, Big Daddy, and Little Nicky?"

"Well…I mean…Fuck, they all rock!" I said, pouting. We both started laughing and I leaned up and turned the radio up. He had an XM Satellite Radio and I laughed when I realized that he had on a 90's hits station. "Ice, Ice Baby" was playing.

"Vanilla Ice, Carmine? Vanilla _Freaking_ Ice?" I said, trying to stop my hysterical laughter.

"HEY! Vanilla Ice isn't that bad!" he joked.

"Come on Carmine…Vanilla Ice is BAD!" I giggled.

We laughed and joked as we crossed into Connecticut and pulled over at an International House of Pancakes. (IHOP for those of you who don't know). We'd been telling each other about some of the stupid things we'd done in our lives.

"So, we ran in the hotel room about half an hour before my dad, and we got caught because of the airbrushed tattoo I'd gotten on my back…" I laughed, remembering the day well.

"What was the tattoo of?" he asked, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"You ever seen the tattoo on my uncle Randy's back? At the top?"

"Yeah,"

"Just like that, but on my lower back." I said, after taking a sip of juice.

"You should get it done." He said after a comfortable silence.

"Get what done?"

"The tattoo…I think it'd look dead sexy."

"You think? I don't know, I mean, I've heard that tattoos hurt like hell, and I don't know if my dad would like it…"

"You're 18 though…you can do it without parental consent…you could do that whenever you wanted," he argued. I laughed at his comment.

"Me and my dad are close…real close especially cause my mom died and it's been just me and him since I was 14. We don't fight, and we compromise about most things...we don't keep secrets, and I just don't really do too many things without him knowing. He's stubborn, so am I…when we butt heads, neither one of us really wants to back down…it usually takes Ash…my step-mom…to get us to sit down and talk about it." I laughed between mouthfuls of eggs.

"So you two are really close?"

"He's one of my best friends in this entire world," I said, playing with my locket. It was true; my dad was probably my best friend of all. We talked to each other about everything…well, _almost_ everything.

"Well, your meeting it at what time?" he said, looking at his watch.

"2 in the afternoon." I responded.

"Well it's 1 now, and we have a little bit more to go…we'll be there in about half an hour."

"Cool, let's jet." I said, standing up after leaving the tip. Carmine paid, (he insisted) and we got back on the road. We drove through Stamford talking and joking and made it to the Towers quickly. I got out and Carmine went to park. I was standing in the lobby waiting for Carmine when I heard a familiar voice call me.

"Kenzie Boo!"

I broke into a smile and jumped in the speakers arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Hey! I've missed ya since last month…it's been forever." I smiled as he set me down.

"How are ya doing baby girl?"

"I'm alright Sponge Bob."

"Don't call me that!" he groaned.

"Your initials are the same as Sponge Bob's, so you are Sponge Bob." I declared. We'd been having this argument since I was 15 and gave him the name.

"Mack?"

"Hey Carmine, Carmine, you know Shelton Benjamin. SB, this is Carmine Gotti." I introduced them.

"What's up man." He said, shaking hands with Shelton.

"Good to meet you. Kenzie, I gotta jet, so I'll call you later?"

"Totally."

"See you baby girl!" he said, running to his car. I smiled and kept walking to the elevators, Carmine following behind me.

"So how do you know Shelton so well?" he asked as I hit the button.

"Well, me and Shelton…we've always been close. He works with my dad obviously, and he's been one of my faves since I was like, 13. We're really tight."

"Oh…" was all he said. I sensed a little bit of jealousy, but chalked it off as my imagination. Maybe I should explain me and Shelton's relationship…

Me and Shelton…well we're really flirtatious with each other. There's a lot of hugging, and cuddling and 'sweeties' and 'boos' and 'shorties' going on. We even kissed once. When I say kiss, I mean _kiss_. I was 17, and it was Shelton's birthday, which meant that dad and Uncle Randy, and Uncle Dave, and Uncle Paul (HHH) took him out. When he came back, he was a little drunk. Not obliterated like my dad and Uncle Randy were, but a little drunk…enough to be unaware of his actions. Anyway, I was at dad's working on a track for the album, and Shelton comes in the basement to listen. He does it all the time, so I wasn't weirded out. Then when I come out to stop the tape, he turns me around, and kisses me. My mind went blank, and I kissed him back.

And I loved every minute of it.

We heard Uncle Paul coming down the stairs looking for Shelton and broke apart and leaned over the soundboard like I was letting him listen to my last take…which was actually starting to play. We never really talked about it…but I know I thought about it often for a while after and I wouldn't mind if it happened again.

We got off the elevator and walked out to see a long hall lined with pictures of pretty much every superstar in the history of the WWE…The Rock, Bruno San Martino, Hulk Hogan, Eddie Guerrero, Big Mark, Daddy, Hot Rod, Ric Flair, Mick Foley as Mankind, Dude Love _and_ Cactus Jack, Stone Cold, and so many more to count. The pictures were mainly action shots too…they had this great one of Jeff completely upside down in Mid-Swanton off the top of the cage. And they had one of Shelton launching himself out of the ring at Chavo. (Hey, you say Kirwin, but I'll always say Chavo…he'll always be little Chavito Guerrero to me)

"This picture is sweet," Carmine said, pointing to one of Paulie in mid-450 splash.

"I have that picture in my scrapbook of my first summer on the road with the WWE...I was friends with one of the photographers…he'd give me prints of the shows that he shot if I asked him for them." I smiled in memory of that night…it had been the night he'd won his title back from Nunzio. He'd been so stoked.

"Wow, I see why you love this now…"

"Yeah."

"Kenz." A voice called. I turned around to see Shane McMahon standing there with a briefcase and a bunch of folders in his hand.

"Hey Shane-o," I smiled, walking over to him with Carmine following behind me. "Need some help?" I asked.

"If you don't mind," he said, handing me the folders in his hand.

"Shane-o, this is Carmine Gotti….Car, this is Shane McMahon, the boy wonder." I smiled.

"I'm hardly a boy anymore." He smirked.

"Well the man wonder sounds just weird."

"Smart-ass."

"You've known this since day 1. Car…uh the meetings about to start in a few…what're you gonna do till it's over?" I asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm gonna go…shopping." He said after thinking for a second.

"Shopping? Come on Carmine, shopping?"

"Yeah, I got some things I need to buy." He shrugged. "My bro John's birthday is coming up."

"Oh…that explains everything" I laughed.

"Call me when you're done, and I'll come and get you." He smiled.

"Kay…see you later."

"bye."

He walked off and Shane gave me a look.

"What?"

"New Boyfriend?"

"Possibly…nothing official yet." I said.

"Okay…watch him…he may not be what he seems." He said, looking at me as we walked down the hall.

"Yes Uncle Shane…" I sighed. I only called him uncle when it was me and him, or when we weren't around a lot of superstars cause then people would think I got special treatment.

"I'm serious Kenz."

"Alright…Mr. McMahon, I'll be sure to remember that," I said as I walked into the room ahead of him and sat down after putting the folders at the head of the table. Three women were sitting at the table already chatting happily.

"Hi, I'm Mackie Winters," I smiled, sitting down.

"Hey, I'm Kara, Kara Smith," one said, sticking her hand out smiling. Kara was probably 5'9, about two inches taller than me, with a rather large chest, and a bright smile. Her bright red hair was long and flowing and her green eyes made her stand out.

"I'm Lucy Carrigan." Another one smiled, waving. Lucy had pitch black hair and long, long legs…she was built like Stacy Keibler…she was beautiful and she seemed friendly.

"Hey, I'm Carmen Lopez." Carmen was a beautiful Latina woman who had beautiful brown eyes and a curvy body. They all seemed really cool…like we could be really good friends. We sat there chatting for a while and then four more women walked in the room. One was a tall leggy blonde who looked like a Barbie. The second was rather cheerful looking, and the third was really busty. She looked natural too. Last one was a 'Diva'. When I say Diva, I don't mean WWE Diva; I mean a spoiled supermodel diva. Like she thought she had the game won already.

"Ah ladies, I see that we're all here…take a seat. Now, I'm Shane McMahon, Head of Media, and this is actually my little Stephanie's job, seeing as she's head of Creative…but she's on maternity leave, so I'm taking over. Now, congratulations, and welcome to the semi finals of the 2009 Raw Diva Search Contest. You all were chosen because you all are beautiful, young, smart and have something to offer the company. So we're all going to go around the table and tell about ourselves." He said.

Carmen went first.

"Hey, I'm Carmen Lopez, I'm from the Bronx, New York, and I'm 20 years old. I love playing football, and I've been a Victoria Secret Modal for the last 2 years." She smiled.

"I'm Lucy Carrigan, I'm 19, and I'm from Winston-Salem, North Carolina. I'm a huge Martial Arts fan, and I've loved the WWE since I was 10."

"My name is Mack Winters, I'm 18, and I'm from Edmondton Illinois, which is basically Southern Chicago. I'm the youngest ever self-proclaimed Wrestling Expert…I can list of statistics most people hardly ever know. I love this business, and that's about it," I smiled.

"I'm Kara Smith…I'm 22, and I'm from Green Bay, Wisconsin. I'm a fan of the WWE, but not as long as Lucy over here…I've been watching for about 6 years though. I love to dance and I've been told I've got a pretty decent right hook, to don't mess with me," she joked at the end.

The Barbie stood up next.

"I'm Courtney Lindburgh, I'm 23, and I'm from LA. I didn't come here to make friends, and I really just came here to get that contract."

_Bitch_, I thought rolling my eyes.

The 'diva' stood up next.

"I'm Leslie Williams from Peidmont, North Dakota, and I'm 21 years old. And I'm sorry I don't have any witty anecdotes or funny stories, or witty comments to make, but I don't, so sorry." She sighed.

_Double bitch_, I thought again sighing.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Patterson, and I'm 21. I'm from Los Angeles, California. I'm a surfing freak, and I love skateboarding. I've been a fan of the WWE for about 9 years now…since I was 12." This was the cheerful looking girl…she was blonde and looked like a stereotypical California girl.

The busty girl was last.

"I'm Mia. Mia Morgan. I'm from Seattle, Washington and I'm 20 years old. I like sing and I can fight with the best of them. I love this business, and I have no time for the fake broads who are using this contest just for exposure to the Modeling companies. I love this business, and I'll be damned if I let some one who's not hungry for this business take this contract from me."

_I like her…she took the words right out of my mouth._ I laughed internally.

"Well, why don't we get started." Shane said. We got the basic rules, and schedule. It was pretty basic stuff really. The whole meeting in my opinion. When we finished, we said our good byes and started to chat. I noticed that Leslie and Courtney were talking and glaring at me.

"Girl, why are they staring at you so hard?" Carmen said in her Spanish accented voice.

"I don't know, but they're about to get smacked." I said back quietly, glaring back.

"Well, if it isn't the self-proclaimed 'expert'. Tell me, what's a little baby like you doing in the big girl's game?" Courtney sneered.

"Yeah I am an expert, and I've been trained since I was 16 years old. If you think I'm a little baby. I bet I could kick your ass all over a ring." I snapped.

"What makes you so sure you'll make it in a ring?" Leslie piped up.

"Because I've been in love with the WWE since I was 6 going on 7. I remember the exact day."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. It was October 5, 1997. Bad Blood. The first ever Hell in a Cell match. The Undertaker lost to Shawn Michaels. It was the night I decided that I wanted to be a wrestler. So don't tell me what I know and what I don't know about the WWE cause I could own your ass with one question like _that_," I said, snapping my fingers.

"Wanna bet?"

"how does 50 bucks sound?"

"like money in my pocket." Leslie retorted.

"So I ask you one question, and you give me the correct answer and I'll pay you 50 bucks. I you get it right, I'll give you the dough." I smirked.

"Deal."

"Okay, who was the last person to ever win King of the Ring?" I smirked.

"Uh…Triple H?"

"WRONG! It was Brock Leasnar in 2002 when he beat Rob Van Dam in the finals! You owe me 50 big ones." I smirked, walking away.

"Looks like this contest is gonna be fun," Kara said to Carmen, who laughed to herself and nodded.

"A lot of fun if Mack there keeps owning those two like that…"

"Trust me, I will," I smirked, causing them to laugh. I called Carmine and he said he'd be there in 20, so I sat down to talk to the two a little longer.

"So Mack, what do you do outside of trying to become a Diva?

"well…I'm a singer…I'm in a band." I smiled.

"Seriously? Like, No shit?"

"I shit you not…I'm the lead singer for Phoenix."

"YOU'RE MACK WINTERS?" Kara screeched. I nodded and she hugged me. "Oh my gosh, I **_love_** your album…Jam and Girl in the Mirror are my favorite songs! Do you think I could meet the drummer?"

"Lance? Sure, I guess." I shrugged.

"You rock!" she giggled.

"Sorry Mack, but I'm not a rock type girl…I'm a hip hopper or a regatton type of girl." Carmen smiled.

"It's okay, I get it." I smiled. "I'm a hip hop fan too…I like all kinds of music."

"You know, this looks like the start to a beautiful friendship…"

"You know what Kara, I think you're right…" I laughed as Carmine's car pulled up. "There's my ride, I'll see you two in two weeks!" I waved

"See you girl!"

"Peace Mack!" Carmen waved.

Have fun?" Carmine laughed as I giggled in the car.

"Yep, made two new friends, and two new enemies." I smirked.

"Already raising hell?"

"I wouldn't be my dad's daughter if I didn't."

"Let's get outta here, it's 4 oclock, so I'm hungry."

"We just ate 3 hours ago!"

"That's a long time ago, I'm a growing boy, I need nourishment." He shrugged.

"Let's go piggie." I sighed rolling my eyes. He sped off towards the nearest Fridays.

**I know I took forever, but I was busy as all hell. There are the 8 finalists in the Diva Search…I'm going to let you decide! You will do the voting in the competition that will tell me who moves on...You're going to tell me who you want gone…and I'll oblige ya! Review…**

Names of the Diva Contestants:

Mack (duh)  
Leslie  
Carmen  
Lucy  
Kara  
Courtney  
Kelly  
Mia


	5. Week 1

Tuesday morning greeted me with mind blowing pain in my lower abdomen. I didn't even want to get out of bed. I looked over at the calendar on my wall.

The 23rd…my damn period.

I groaned and rolled out of bed and took a shower. I went into my closet and chose my favorite t shirt that warns the guys when I'm on my cycle. It was a black shirt with red cap sleeves that said 'I hate you' in red letters with a picture of Stewie Griffin on it. I put it on with a pair of comfy black velour pants. I pulled my hair in a pony tail and left my face make-up-less. I went down stairs after taking about 6 Advil.

"Morning…never mind." Shane said quickly when he saw my face. I went to the cupboard and grabbed a box of fruity pebbles. The house is always stocked with fruity pebbles…that's our favorite cereal.

"We going to dad's?" Chris asked me.

"What do you think?" I snapped. It wasn't anything personal, but I have horrible PMS…always have, probably always will. The guys knew this and didn't hold it against me. "I'm going over now…I don't wanna take my pain out on any of you."

"Okay Mack, we'll see you over there." Sam said, laughing at the looks on Lance Chris and Shane's faces.

I got in my little go-cart and rode around the lake to dad's house. I let myself in the back door and went straight down to the studio. I went over to the booth and sat in there trying to ease the pain in my stomach. Cramps are a bitch…any woman out there knows what I'm talking about. The guys came over about 20 minutes after I did and we rehearsed for about 2 hours before my phone rang.

"'Lo?"

"Hey Kenzie girl."

"Hi Sponge Bob." I answered.

"Where are ya?"

"Dad's house."

"I'm in your driveway."

"No shit?"

"I shit you not baby girl…I'll be at your dad's in 10."

"Kay…"

"You alright? You sound kinda upset…"

"I'm alright Shelton…"

"If you say so…"

"I'll see you in 10."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too Shelton."

I hung up the phone and started to sing one of my favorite songs, just for the hell of it; Cold Hard Bitch by Jet…if I made it in the Diva search, that was gonna be my theme song.

"Now there's nothing real bitchy bout you baby girl." Shelton laughed coming down the stairs. Shelton was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t shirt along with his ever present do-rag.

"There is today…she's red." Shane said, earning a smack from me. Shelton winced and then laughed.

"Now I see why you were so short with me on the phone…stomach hurt?" he asked, hugging me and kissing me on top of the head. I nodded and cuddled into him.

"Awww…my poor baby," he cooed, earning a playful smack on the stomach. "Want me to take you out for a Caramel Frap?"

"Could you?" I asked in this little voice…the Advil wasn't really kicking in. He nodded and we started to leave after Shane reminded me that we had an autograph session at 4:30 at the mall in Boston. I checked my watch…12:20; I had time to spare.

"See you guys later," I waved following Shelton to his truck. I eased into the leather sea and hugged my knees to my chest after taking off my tennis shoes. (Shelton had one rule…don't mess up his interior or he'll kill ya) Shelton gave me a sympathetic look as he turned on the radio. I smiled as I heard Girl in the Mirror on the radio. I sang along as we pulled into Starbucks. We walked into the shop and I order a Venti Caramel Frappuccino with extra whipped cream and caramel. I got a double chocolate brownie too and we got back in the car.

We drove back to my house and we were sitting on the couch in the game room watching Family Guy. I was sitting sideways on his lap with my head in the crook of his neck. If people didn't know how me and Shelton were, they would have thought we were together…like, _dating_. But Shelton…I don't know. I've loved him since I was 15 years old…but I know he'd never want to be with me like _that_. I mean, he probably sees me, like Uncle Randy, or Uncle Chris sees me…a little girl who grew up in front of his eyes. I'd love to be with him in that way, but I know he sees me as a little girl. After watching the Untold Stewie Griffin Story, I went upstairs to change for the signing. Even if I was in pain, I couldn't let the fans down.

I put on a red fishnet shirt that stopped about 6 inches above my belly button and put on an off the shoulder black shirt that I bunched up so it stopped right below the fishnet shirt. The shirt had white letters spelling out the phrase 'Whatever it is…I didn't do it.' I put on my black denim low-rise Capri's and added some black and red Vans shoes. I put on my locket along with the ear rings that Shelton had given me for my 18th birthday. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and let it fall around my shoulders. I put on minimal make-up…not really in the mood for putting in a lot of effort. I came back down stairs and Shelton's face…lit up.

"Looking good Kenzie."

"Thanks," I smiled, blushing a little and praying it didn't show.

"I'm coming to the signing…because I don't have anything better to do than bother you all day." He said laughing.

"I'm driving."

"Aight…I know you just want to roll in that purple car of yours."

"Damn Straight."

"Who do you think you are? Your dad?"

"Maybe?"

"Don't get cute with me woman," he smirked as we climbed into my car or the "Barney Mobile" as Shelton so _cutely_ calls it.

"Why Shelton, I already knew I was cute…do you honestly think I could get any cuter?" I said with an innocent look on my face.

"Shut up."

"Aye Aye Captain!" I laughed turning on the car. We drove to the mall nodding our heads to the beat of an old Game CD. I got out of the car and we walked into the back entrance of the mall and directly to the Music Store incognito. (I love that word…incognito…he he…it's fun to say and to type…incognito…snaps out of daze sorry, look at the time! On with the story) we made it in and I sat down behind the table where Lance, Chris and Shane already were, looking relieved.

"You thought I wouldn't make it, didn't you?" I asked, smirking. They gave me a look and we laughed. WE signed autographs and took pictures for about 4 hours…my hand hurt after all that…now I knew how dad felt after a signing. Around 8:30, we pulled back into the house and Shelton got up to leave. I walked him to the door and as he pulled out…a black BMW pulled in. I smiled.

"Hey you," Carmine smiled getting out of the car and walking up to the door.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" I asked, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Came to take you out to dinner."

"Sorry…I just ate. Shelton took me for pizza…" he always took me whenever I wasn't feeling good…we went to pizza hut and I ate a whole large meat lover's pizza by myself. (I'mstill a big eater…sue me if I have a fast metabolism…)

"Oh, well, you still wanna go out? Maybe to a movie?"

"Sure…I've been dying to go see Four Brothers…" (Okay, I know that movie came out…like a long time ago, but that was a good movie, and I know that Mack would like it cause I said so.)

"Seen it…but I'll go again." He said, leading me to his car.

"GUYS, I'M GOING OUT, I'LL BE BACK LATER!"I yelled into the house. Shane and Lance yelled okay, and we got in the car.

"So what did you do today?" Carmine asked, giving me his smile.

"Autograph signing…I never want to write my name again." I joked.

"You say that now…"

"I know, I love my fans, and I'd do that everyday if I got the chance to meet every single fan,"

"Seriously?"

"Hell yeah! I know what it's like to be on the other side of that table…12 years old…Chicago Illinois, WWE did an autograph signing…I waited in line for 4 hours just to get Shawn Michael's Autograph, and when I did, it was worth it…I know where they're coming from, and I always felt bad when the last few people in line get cut off and aren't allowed in after all that waiting…it's happened to me a few times, and I always wait until every fan gets a picture or an autograph." I shrugged.

"What's the strangest thing you ever had to sign?"

"Uh…one time, after opening for Fozzy, (yeah, it happened…that's how they got really, really known, they opened for Fozzy after John and Chris reconciled their differences) this guy asked me to sign his boxers."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Did you?"

"Right on the waist band…"

"Wow…that's special." He laughed.

"Lance has signed so many breasts its ridiculous…Chris too…Shane signs asses and thighs…" I smirked.

"Ah, the life of a rock star."

"Tell me about it," I laughed. We opted to go to the drive in, and we had a pretty good time. We kissed for the first time…and it was great. I don't even remember the end of the movie, but I know I enjoyed myself. He dropped me off at the house with another kiss. I walked into the house with a huge smile on my face and Sammie and Nia instantly wanted details. We spent the rest of the night gossiping.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

I walked into the Arena happily…I had Carmine, my new boyfriend, my best friends in the entire world, my family, and most of the Phoenix fans behind me (not in a literal sense, but you know what I mean) as I walked through the MCI center in Miami ready for the first night of the RAW Diva search. I went into the room where the other Diva Search girls were and sat down at the locker with my name on it. I put my bag in there and decided to go to catering to get some nourishment. When I sat down with my turkey sandwich I caught a glimpse of purple green and blue hair on the other side of the room. I got up and ran and flopped in the owner's lap.

"JEFFERS!" I yelled smiling at him.

"Damnit woman, you scared the hell out of me." He laughed. "How's my favorite Diva Search Contestant?"

"Psyched…I can't believe I'm really here Jeff." I grinned. "So how's the Charismatic Enigma doing these days?"

"I'm doing alright…I had to put Liger down though…" he said sadly.

"Aw, I'm sorry Jeff…" I knew how much he loved his dog.

"He was old…it was his time…he could barely walk anymore. You seen your dad yet?"

"Nope, got hungry on the way to his locker room." I laughed.

"Pig." He smirked, smacking me lightly.

"I'm going now…after I finish my sandwich."

"Eat and Walk."

"Yes father," I said sarcastically. I dodged the French fry he threw at me and started toward the locker rooms.

Jeff was like the big brother I'd never had…him and Matt had pretty muchadopted me as their younger sister…Jeff had died my hair on my 17th birthday…freaked dad out…he started calling me Jeff Junior for a while after that. I made it to the men's locker room and knocked hard as I could. The door opened revealing a very familiar face and I hugged them.

"There's my rocker girl!" he laughed.

"Hey Uncle Chris…missed ya."

"So how's my favorite Diva Search Contestant?"

"You know you're the second person to ask me that question?"

"Who was the first, your dad?"

"Nope, it was Nero."

"You went to see Jeff before you came to see me and the rest of the guys?" he said feigning hurt.

"No, he was just in catering." I shrugged.

"Pig."

"He said that too!" I laughed.

"Anyway, get your little self in here…" We sat and talked for a while about my touring after the show and he was 'concerned about me performing in clubs that late.' I knew he was just looking for an excuse to be in the venue with me.

"Uncle Chris, I can take care of myself in the venues…Chris and Lance and Shane will be there, and I think Daddy too."

"If you're sure…but I'm still gonna be there." He smirked. The door opened and Chavo…I mean Kirwin White walked in whistling. He waved brightly at me and I looked over at Uncle Chris with a look that clearly said 'Is this Guy Serious?' he laughed and hugged me.

"You know Mr. Jericho, I was wondering if you'd like to join me on the Golf course this Saturday afternoon."

"Sorry dude, I'm taking my little niece out on a shopping date." He said quickly.

"I haven't been introduced to this niece of yours…Kirwin White at your service," he smiled, taking my hand.

"Dude, we've met…a long time ago when people actually liked and respected you." I laughed.

"And what, prey tell, are you talking about?"

"Think…a Velocity taping about 4 years ago…I came in with Mark Callaway and you were the Cruiserweight Champion at the time…You were actually one of my favorites Chavo." I said, smirking.

"I'm not Chavo, the name's Kirwin White."

"DUDE! Get rid of the blonde dye and put a bandana on…you're not a White guy…you're a freaking Mexican! Lying, cheating, and stealing…what you do best! Even now, as this so called Kirwin Dude, you Lie cheat and Steal…You use that 9-iorn of yours and break them across people's backs while your little caddy distracts the ref! You're a Guererro through and through! I don't want to get to know this new you…especially when everyone loved the old one just fine." I said, getting up and walking out after kissing Uncle Chris on the cheek and walking to my dad's locker room. I banged as hard as I could, just to get him riled up. He opened the door a little out of breath and shirtless.

"Wow dad…did I interrupt something?" I asked, laughing. Ash came to the door with her hair slightly messed up but not looking too much like they'd been making out 10 seconds before…other than her shirt was on backwards.

"Guess so!" I said, laughing so hard I was on the floor. Dad rolled his eyes and pulled me off of the floor.

"So how was the flight?"

"It was alright…I mean, Shane almost got us kicked off of the plane before take off because he kept making Jokes about this old woman's bright blue wig…he kept screaming really loud 'Look out, there's a Smurf on that lady's head!' it was hilarious.

"You just have to cause trouble don't you?"

"Would I be your daughter if I didn't?"

"Nope, and that's why I love ya." He joked. "So, what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Just introducing ourselves to the fans, then heading over to the The Drink to set up for our concert…we're gonna do one tonight at Midnight…then one on Tuesday around 6:45 in the afternoon."

"Sounds good baby girl…You run into your crazy best friend yet?'

"Nero? Yeah…in catering."

"I knew you went to eat first," Ash laughed. "You better get to the Diva Search Locker room…you have to get changed and all…"

"True…I better go; we're up at 8:45…See you guys later, loving you both!" I called, dashing out of the door. I waved to random superstars that I saw as I ran past and made it to the room around 20 minutes to the start of Raw.

"Hey Mack!"

"Hi Mia…how was your time off?" I smiled at her.

"It was alright…I spent the time with my boyfriend."

"That sounds great…you excited?"

"Definitely…I can't wait. What are you wearing?" she asked as I went through my bag.

"Well, my best friends Chris Lance and Shane, all think I have potential to be the next Stacy Keibler or something like that...I've been all legs my entire life…and they think I should exploit that. SO, I'm gonna go with a bleated denim mini skirt and a red beater over a black fishnet shirt, both mid drift, and a pair of red and black Vans shoes with some knee socks that are red with black stripes at the top."

"Sounds so cute." She said, looking at the outfit I'd pulled out. "I'm going with a pair of jeans and a pink off the shoulder top that stops right above my belly button. I'm gonna put on these pink and black stilettos too."

"YO! MACK GIRL!"

"Hey Carmen!" I waved as she bounded in the door with Lucy and Kara. Eventually, all 8 of us trickled in the room. We sat down chatting and changing our clothes when there was a knock on the door. A tech person told us that we had 5 minutes to get to gorilla position. I got up and left the room, already knowing where to go. Kara, Carmen, Lucy and Mia followed me. We were standing there talking when someone put their hands over my face. I knew who it was because only one person was actually that lame to do it.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, you're gonna ruin my make-up and then I'll be forced to kick your ass." I said.

"Now if your father hears you talking like that, he'll put you over his knee," he teased. I flipped him off and he laughed. "My match is after your segment, so I'm just gonna sit her and watch ya."

"Alright, I don't care…are you coming to the concert tonight?"

"Nope, waiting till you guys go to Orlando next week."

"Alright then…is Nero going?"

"Next week."

"Oh…who is going this week?"

"Uh…I think everyone's waiting till next week because that's a super show and we all can go."

"Oh…alright then…Oh, that's our cue…Love ya Mattie, wish me luck!"

"LUCK!" he yelled as I walked out third in line. I waved and shot out a punk rock symbol to all the fans waving and smiling to everyone in line behind Leslie, but in front of Kara. We got into the ring and stood in line. Then coach got a mike.

"Hello and here they are, the 8 finalists in the 2009 RAW DIVA SEARCH!" the crowd cheered as we waved and smiled. Just then, Ash's music started and she and Christy Hemme came down the ramp with mikes in their hands.

"Coach…sorry to rain on your parade, but they decided that well, we didn't need you to host the diva search…Me and Ashley have it covered." Christy smiled. Coach started to argue but eventually left. Ash faced a camera and spoke.

"Well, here are the 8 finalists…and we're going to do something different this year…They're just gonna say their name, where they're from, and…who they'd most like to work with in the WWE."

"But Ashley…we have to make it interesting…they should do it in their Bras and Panties.' Christy smiled. The Crowd agreed. Mia was first. She shed her Jeans and shirt to reveal a pink lacey thong and a strapless pink bra.

"I'm Mia Morgan, I'm from Seattle Washington, and I'd most like to work with Lita because her style is extreme, and she's a perfect mix of strong, extreme and sexy."

Leslie stripped down to a black thong and black bra and smiled at the crowd. "I'm Leslie Williams, I'm from Piedmont, North Dakota, and I want to work with Dawn Marie if she ever comes back because she wasn't afraid to be a bitch to get what she wanted."

I stepped out of my skirt and pulled off my shirts to reveal a red boy short-style lacy bottom and a red push-up bra. "I'm Mack Winters." The crowd went nuts…_wow, Phoenix has more fans than I thought…_"I'm from West Newberry, Massachusetts, and I wanna work with ANYONE, John Cena, Shelton Benjamin, the Hardy Boyz, Cory White, Chris Jericho, ANYONE! I respect all of them and know that they could teach me a few things…but seriously, Trish Stratus, cause she can kick ass and look beautiful while she does it."

Kara took off her cloths to reveal all white undergarments. "I'm Kara Smith, from Green Bay Wisconsin, and I'd love to work with Victoria…she's strong, and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty."

"I'm Kelly Patterson from LA, and I'd love to work with Chris Masters…hey, LA natives gotta stick together!" she laughed in her mint green string bikini and bra.

"Courtney Lindbergh, LA, and I want to one day challenge Stacy Keibler to a Lingerie Pillow Fight." She said in her barely-there black lacy thong and lacy bra.

"I'm Lucy Carrigan, and I'm from Winston-Salem, North Carolina…I'd love to work with Trish Stratus because she's someone who could teach me a lot in this business." She smiled, in her Purple bra and panty set.

"I'm Carmen Lopez, and I'm from the Boogie down Bronx! BX in the Building!" she shouted. "I'd love to work with some one Like Shelton Benjamin, or Chris Jericho…they could teach me a lot in this business, and they look like fun to hang with too. " She was in a Blue lacy set.

"Well, there they are! We've gotten to know them, and next week…"

Ric Flair's Music went off throughout the arena. Ric retired three years ago, so we're all wondering why he's out there. He climbed into the ring and took the mike from Christy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but…WOOOOO! I came out to tell you ladies that I'm tired of seeing women in this competition who have no mind for this business…so next week…we're gonna have a little contest to see who has the best mind for this business…get ready…PLUS! PLUS…next week is RAW'S 15th anniversary! WOOOO! What better week to do it? See you ladies Next week!" eh said, walking out of the ring. Me, Mia, and Carmen exchanged looks and smiled. We were all thinking the same thing…

_Game time…_

After watching Dad and Uncle Chris beat the hell out of each other in a non title match, I met the guys at the venue and we put on one hell of a performance. We got back to the hotel at like, 3 that morning and immediately went to sleep.

_Voting begins next week for the Diva Search. What kind of questions will the Diva hopefuls get? Will Carmine and Mack be together long? Find out next week in Week 2 of the diva search! Stay tuned for chapter 6 of Destiny Fulfilled!_

Review!


	6. Week 2

**I'm warning you now…this chapter is the longest chapter I've EVER written…you might want to go to the bathroom or something before you read this one…It's almost 17 pages!**

During that week, I think I signed more autographs than dad. It was so funny. Usually, they'd just go to him and move on, but they went up to him, and then came over to me. Some people even passed dad up and came to just me! I was so exited.

"Dad, I'm more famous than you are!" I teased as we went into my hotel room on Sunday afternoon we were in Universal Studios and there was a super show there.

"Yeah, yeah, so you think."

"It's cause I'm rock star!" I said, jumping on my bed and laughing at him.

"Shut up…" he said, pretending to be upset about it. I laughed and fell on to my back on the bed.

"When are Uncle Randy and Uncle Dave getting here?"

"They should actually be here already…We're spending the week here so you have all week to annoy them."

"What ever dad."

We sat down to watch a TV show, and suddenly, I got an idea.

"I'm _so_ going to a TNA show while I'm here."

"Consorting with the enemy?"

"No, I just think AJ Styles is a hottie."

"Absolutely NO Comment."

"Well, all I have to say is it sucks he's married, but I'm a huge fan." I laughed. Just then, there was a knock on my door and I jumped up and answered it happily.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed, jumping in my boyfriend's arms.

"I wanted to see you, and I missed you?" he laughed.

"Aw _babe,_ that was so sweet." I smiled. "Well, since you're here, you can meet my dad." I said, laughing as his face dropped.

"You want me to _what_?"

"Meet my dad."

'I don't know of I'm ready to meet your folks and all…I mean, come on…your dad could break me in half." He joked.

"He's harmless, I swear Carmine…come on." I said, dragging him in the room.

"Who was at the door Bella?"

"Someone I want you to meet…Daddy, this is Carmine Gotti…my boyfriend. Carmi…this is my dad, John Cena."

"Good to meet you," Carmine said, sticking his hand out to shake daddy's. Dad gave him a look than shook his hand.

"You too…but just so you know, you break her heart, there's a list a mile long of people to break every bone in your body." He said smiling.

"Got it." He nodded. We sat down and dad and Carmine started to talk. There was another knock on the door and I go up to answer it. Jeff was standing there grinning.

"What's up?"

"Wanna hit the park?"

"Oh HELL YEAH. I was just trying to wait and see if Uncle Randy and Uncle Dave were showing up." I laughed. "DAD, CARMINE, WANNA HIT THE PARK?"

"Yeah!" Dad laughed, jumping up.

"Alright, I'm game." Carmine said as he walked to the door. We left after I grabbed some cash, key card and my phone, and we walked to the lobby where a whole crew of people was waiting for us. Uncle Chris, Uncle Paul, Aunt Stephanie, A couple of the newer divas, Ashley, Mia, Carmen, Shelton, Sammie, Chris, Nia, and Lance, as well as Maven, Mike Mizanin, (he's currently in UPW, a developmental wrestling company for the WWE…I'm just saying that he's finally made it there.) Uncle Adam, who had patched things up with Matt (they went with the whole bros before hoes concept and they both kicked Amy to the curb), and Mark Jindrak.

"Hey hey people!" I sang hugging everyone.

"What's up Little Mama?" Uncle Paul said, kissing my forehead.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Carmine Gotti."

I noticed Shelton give him a once over…I don't know why, they'd met before.

We got into cars and drove the three minute drive to the universal Studios theme park. We went inside, and after signing a bunch of autographs, we jumped on the first roller coaster we saw…well, most of us did. Carmine, Laura, a new diva who had just signed on 6 months ago, and Aunt Stephanie, who was 4 months pregnant, didn't get on. I sat with Shelton in the very front seat.

"THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" I exclaimed as we walked off of the ride.

"I know, I think Paul nearly pissed himself though." Shelton laughed. Uncle Paul had been directly behind me and we heard him freaking out while Uncle Chris was snapping a him not to be a little punk. We were riding around for a while, and Carmine only got on two rides with me. I was kinda ticked.

"Well, that's 4 roller coasters, 2 scary rides, 7 games…time for carnival food…I WANT A FRIED TWINKIE!" Jeff shouted.

"Fried Twinkie?' Carmine asked with a grossed out face.

"Yeah…a Twinkie dipped in funnel cake batter, fried and topped with powdered sugar…they're great...right baby girl?" Shelton laughed, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh hell yeah babes!" I smirked.

"That's a lot of fat and cholesterol…"

"Come on Carmine, live a little, will ya?" I laughed, kissing his cheek. We walked up to a stand, and Ash, Shelton, Jeff, Uncle Paul, Dad, Miz, and I all got fried Twinkies, while everyone else got either fried Oreos, which are the same thing as fried Twinkies but with Oreos., or funnel cakes.

Carmine just got ice cream.

"Okay, who's up for Revenge of the Mummy?" Uncle Chris asked.

"Uncle Chris, you read my mind…I've been itching to get on that thing since we got here. I hear that things INTENSE." Shane laughed.

"And after this, we _so_ have to go on Men in Black." I said ignoring the evil glare Carmine was giving me when I jumped on Miz's back.

"Sweets, you shouldn't jump on my back when I'm not paying attention. I could drop you…"

"Ah, get over it, you know you're gonna carry her anyway…" Matt smirked.

We rode those two rides and then decided to head over to Islands of Adventure. We thought that Superhero Island had the best coasters so we went there first.

"Well my dear, what shall we go on first?" Ash said, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"The Hulk." I said at the same time as Jeff and Shelton.

"NO WAY!" Carmine and Sammie yelled at the same time as Mia.

"HELL YEAH!" Uncles Chris and Paul laughed with Dad and Miz.

"Let's do it!" I smirked, running so I could get in the front car. Shelton, my dad, Ashley, and Jeff were in the front with me. The ride had to have been one of the best roller coasters I'd ever been on.

"Carmine, you should have gotten on, that was so great!" I laughed as we walked out of the ride.

"I'm not a big roller coaster person," he shrugged.

"What's up next?" Jeff asked, looking around the group.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Sammie said looking over Mike's shoulder to look at the map he was reading.

"What's up Sam?"

"Dueling Dragons."

"What, prey tell, is Dueling Dragons?" Chris asked.

"This awesome roller coaster over in Lost Continent…they're two roller coasters shaped like dragons that go within inches of each other when they pass…one's fire, and one's ice." Mike smirked. "Great idea Sam,"

"Thanks."

We eventually made it back to the hotel and Carmine came with me to my hotel room.

"That was a blast!" I laughed, flopping on my bed and looking over at him.

"For you, I'm not a big Theme Park kinda guy," he shrugged.

"I can tell I had to ride with Shelton for like, the whole day."

"And I can tell he enjoyed that too…" he muttered.

"What?"

"I don't like that Shelton guy or that Mike kid either."

"Shelton and Mike are two of my best friends, why don't you like them?"

"You're too friendly with them…"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. You were flirting with them all day…_baby girl_ this, and _sweets_ that…I can't stand it!"

"Your point?"

"All those cutsie nicknames are pissing me off!"

"Oh get a life, Shelton's been calling me little pet names since I was 15 years old. Between Kenzie, Sweets, Baby Girl, which everyone calls me, Boo, Baby, Babes, he calls me all of that! That doesn't mean I'm with him or anything…that's just how we are!" I screamed, getting kind of mad.

Carmine grabbed me by my arm really tight…I could feel it starting to bruise.

"Get off of me."

"No, you listen to me. I'm sick of them and it's only been a few hours. I don't want you with them or around them." He growled.

"So please tell me, WHAT IS YOUR POINT? Because you should know that I'm with YOU and _only_ you Carmine. I really don't understand that. Shelton has been apart of my life since I was 14 years old, and Mike since I was 16! Just because you have insecurities with me being friends with guys doesn't mean I have to stop being friends with them." I snapped.

"I don't want you around them McKenzie. End of discussion."

"End of discussion hell! I wanna talk about this. Why don't you want me around my best friends in the entire world? They all like you, and when you met me, you know I was close with the guys."

"I don't want my woman around so many guys!"

"I'm not _your woman_ retard, I'm your _girlfriend_. I don't bitch about you hanging with other females because I trust you, but you have to bitch and moan about my hanging with Shelton and Mikey? That's bull shit! You know I had a lot of guy friends before we even started dating. Besides the band, my best friends are Bam Margera and Nick Hogan! HELLO! I have guy friends, deal with it!"

It happened so fast I didn't even see it coming.

He hit me. I 'm talking full on fist to the side of my face. I hit the ground and looked up at him.

"Do you see what you made me do! This is YOUR FAULT! If you weren't out slutting it up with all the superstars, I wouldn't have had to punish you." He turned to walk out. "I'll be back later."

I jumped up and grabbed the first thing I could get my hand on; a tennis shoe. I threw it and it hit him squarely in the back of his head.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed. The next thing I knew, we were rolling around on the floor exchanging blows. The door to my hotel room opened and two pairs of arms pulled me off of him. I had a bloody lip, but he had a broken nose, and I was sure his jaw was broken.

"Short Stuff, calm the hell down!" A voice called to me, struggling to keep me in his arms.

"Hell no! That son of a bitch hit me!" I yelled. At that point, Uncle Randy let me go, and I dived on Carmine again. I hit him until I couldn't pick up my arms anymore. He got a few more hits in, but I pretty much kicked his ass.

Uncle Randy picked me up off of him and then passed me to someone…as soon as I was in their arms, I could feel them shaking with anger, and I knew it was Uncle Dave. I broke down…it finally sunk in that my boyfriend hit me.

"Shhh, I know Princess, let it out." I could hear Uncle Randy throwing Carmine out of the room.

"Why'd he hit me Uncle Dave? I didn't do anything wrong!" I sobbed.

"I don't know…but I think you did more damage to him than he did to you." He chuckled.

"Yeah Short Stuff, you really kicked his ass!" Uncle Randy laughed. I smiled slightly then went over to my bed. I sat in the middle and hugged a pillow to my chest.

"Are you going to be okay Short Stuff?" Uncle Randy asked softly, brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"I don't know Uncle Randy…I already know tomorrow's not going to be a good day." I said in a monotonous voice.

"Why?"

"JJ's birthday…he would have been 12 tomorrow."

Uncle Randy kissed me on my forehead and I lay down. I listened to my Uncles talk about how they were gonna tell my dad…they knew he'd be pissed. Then there was a knock on the door. Uncle Dave went to answer it and saw that it was Shelton.

"Hey Dave, how're ya?"

"I'm alright Shelton, what's up?"

"I just saw that Gotti kid going down the hall…looks like someone beat the shit out of him…came to ask Kenzie if she knew what happened to him."

"She happened to him." Uncle Randy laughed from my bed where he was sitting with my head in his lap…I hadn't spoken since I mentioned JJ.

"What?"

"Mack beat his ass…"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, they got in an argument and he hit her…so she kicks his ass." Dave laughed.

"He hit her? Hell no." Shelton walked away from the door and started walking down the hallway with a purpose. I jumped up and followed, Uncle Randy and Dave following me. We got to the parking garage where Carmine was fumbling with his keys where Shelton grabbed him and hit him in the already broken jaw.

"YOU WANNA HIT ON FEMALES? COME ON, HIT ON ME! YOU CAN HIT ON MY KENZIE, COME ON, and HIT ME!" he taunted, kicking him every time he tried to get up.

"Shelton…come on man…don't kill him." Uncle Dave said, pulling him off. Shelton started to fight against him, but I stepped in front of Shelton so he could see me.

"Shelton…stop. Please?" I said in a small voice. He looked down at me and sighed.

"Shelt, as much as I want to see you kill the little bastard, we don't want Vince getting wind of this…or Eric for that matter." Uncle Randy said, kicking Carmine once.

Shelton nodded, and we walked back to the hotel room, Shelton with his arms around me.

"I'm sorry he did that to you baby girl…"

"Nothing you could have done Shell…I'm not mad at you. I'm just…I don't know…I think I'm just destined to be with someone who hits me…First Bryce, now Carmine…"

"Don't say that. Don't you EVER say that." He said as we walked in the room. I flopped onto my bed and rested my head on his shoulder. he put his arms around his shoulders and we cuddled.

"I don't know what else to say! I mean obviously, it's supposed to happen…" I mused.

"Kenzie…I love you alright? Me, and Shane, and Miz, and Lance, all of us…we all love you, but we'd NEVER consider putting our hands on you. You're special, and you better not ever let me hear you say something like that…EVER." He said, hugging me tight.

"But..."

"No buts. End of story baby girl…and if I ever see him again, you better pray he's not in a wheelchair by the time I'm done with him."

I nodded and buried myself in his embrace.

"I love you Kenzie." He said into my hair.

"I love you too Shelt…" I whispered. I listened to his heartbeat and eventually fell asleep.

Shelton's POV

I waited until Kenzie fell asleep and then left to go to John's room. I had to tell him what happened with Kenz…problem was, I didn't know how to tell him without him going after the little punk. I knocked on the door and to my surprise, Randy opened it.

"Hey man…I take it you told him?" I said, noticing that John was sitting in a chair and Ashley was banaging his knuckles up…like he's been punching at bricks or something.

"Yep…He found out and started punching at the walls…hopefully, he won't need stitches."

"Yeah…does he know about her kicking his ass too?"

"Yep…that part made him laugh…How's Short Stuff doing?"

"Sleeping now…really messed up in the head right now…said that she's destined to be with someone who hits her…brought up her stepdad…"

"She never talks about that…she actually hasn't even said a word about it since the day she had to testify about it in court…she just refers to it as the accident…she never gives out details or mentions anything about it…" Dave said, narrowing his eyes.

"She's talking about the accident?" John said, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah…"

"She never even talked to me about it…is she really okay man?"

"Kenzie is…well, she's already upset cause it's her little brother's birthday tomorrow…that, and she's scared that he's gonna come after her again…"

"Well, he's not gonna come after her…I refuse to let that happen."

"I know man. Hey, do you want me to stay with her for the night?" I asked.

"Just incase she has a nightmare…yeah."

I nodded and went to my room. I told Miz, my roommate, what happened while grabbing my clothes. I walked down the hall to her room. I opened the door with my keycard…she always gave me one to her room, and walked in. She was curled up in the middle of the bed, whimpering slightly. I stripped down to my boxers and Climbed into bed with her. (A/N: Wonderful Mental picture here….)

_Damn Kenzie, I love you so much, and you don't even know it…I love you…like a woman should be loved. You see me as your dad's friend, and it kills me cause all I want to do is be with you…as wrong as it sounds…I just love you so much Baby Girl._

I fell asleep with my arms around her.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt familiar arms around me. I instantly knew it was Shelton. I just cuddled into him more ant turned to face him. He looked so peaceful when he slept…almost like a little boy. I kissed his lips and he didn't even stir. I closed my eyes and put my head back on his chest.

_I love you Shelton…not in the way you love me…you just see me as my dad's daughter…you see me like the rest of the guys see me…like a niece, or a daughter…and I hate that…I just want to be with you._

"You know, it's not every guy's fantasy to walk in and see his daughter and one of his best friends in the same bed together…"

I opened my eyes to see my dad standing at the foot of the bed with an amused look on his face.

"Hey Daddy," I said, sliding out of bed. I was wearing my tank top I'd worn to the park and my boy-cut underwear.

"You okay?" he asked, taking my chin in his hand and inspecting my face. I had a small bruise on my cheek right below my eye, and a slightly black eye…like it could have bruised a hell of a lot more than it did.

"I'm a little numb, but I'll live…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you baby girl…you know I'd do anything to keep you safe."

"I know dad…trust me…and it's not your fault, alright?" I said, hugging him.

"Baby girl?"

"Hmm?"

"Why doesn't Shelton have on any clothes?"

"He's wearing boxers…don't worry pop."

"So…you and Shelton?"

"I don't know…that's a confusing subject dad…Tell you what, I'll come and talk to you about it after I go for a run…I need to clear my head."

"Alright…I'll be back later…"

I went in the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I grabbed my Ipod and my key card and left the hotel room, laughing as dad woke Shelton up. I walked toward my rental car and jumped in, driving the 30 minute trek to the beach.

I got out of the car and just started to run. I don't know how far I ran, or how long…but I just ran. I tried to out run all of my thoughts, all of my demons…I just ran until I couldn't run anymore…I ended up on a secluded strip of beach and I sat down and looked at the water. My Ipod decided that now was the time to make me think about Shelton, as "I Can't" by Lyfe Jennings started. I mean, the lyrics were directed towards a woman, but that's how I felt.

**I can't see you being with no one else  
But me  
Baby I can't even stand  
Thinking bout you touching another man**

The song hit hard…I really couldn't see myself with anyone else…and that scared me. I hated when he got new girlfriends…I hated seeing him with someone else when I wanted nothing more than to be in her shoes…

_But he doesn't want you like that…you're just some little girl to him. Don't be so stupid. What does he want with some dumb little girl who lets her boyfriend hit her?_

I sighed… he really isn't into me like that…I'm just a weak little kid! I sighed with the conclusion that I could never be more than friends with Shelton and started to jog back towards the car…it took me a long time it seemed, like almost an hour and a half or so. I had no idea I'd ran for that long. I got in the car and drove back to the hotel. I went to my dad's hotel room and knocked on the door. Ash answered smiling.

"I take it you've been running?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong baby girl?" she knew I only ran when I had a lot on my mind.

"Got a minute?"

"Tell you what, go take a shower, and then meet me back here, we'll go out to lunch."

"Sounds great."

I ran to my room and took a shower. I changed into a denim mini-skirt and a light green tank top that stopped above my navel. I slipped on some green flip flops and pulled my hair in a high pony tail. I put on a little make-up to cover my bruises and then I grabbed my cell phone and my purse and walked back to Ash and Dad's room. We got in the car and went to the Hard Rock Café, one of my favorite places to eat.

"So spill." She said once we sat down and our food was ordered.

"Spill what?"

"Why you're so bummed. I know it's your little brother's birthday and all, but you're really spaced."

"I don't know what you mean…"

"You're not spacing on me?"

"Nope."

"Jam was on the radio and you didn't even notice."

"Okay, so maybe I'm a _little_ spaced…"

"I knew it…now what's going on with you chick?"

"I just can't believe he hit me…"

"The bastard…." Ash muttered.

"I mean…he really hit me…look at my face!" I steamed.

"He's a wuss though…he can't even pack a decent punch…he didn't even bruise you too much…your dad told me.

"I guess I'm just confused…"

"About Shelton?"

"Dad tell you that too?"

"Nope, I've been watching you two these past few years…and especially yesterday at the park…that, _and_ Shelton always has to find a reason to touch you when you two are together…be it grabbing your hand, throwing you over his shoulder, putting his arm around you…he loves you."

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "Shelton sees me like Matt and Jeff and Miz see me; a little sister or a niece like Uncle Randy and Uncle Paul…he doesn't love me like I love him." I blurted.

"So you **do** love him!" she screeched.

"Yeah…I do. I've loved Shelton since I was 15 years old…at first it was just a crush…but since his birthday last year…"

"What happened?"

"Well, you know how dad and Uncle Paul, and Uncle Dave, and Uncle Randy and Uncle Chris took Shelton out for his birthday?"

"Yeah, I was out on a photo shoot for the viva las divas calendar…"

"I was down in the studio working on a track…the guys stayed home, or went to a party or something like that…but I was down there and Shelton came down and listened to me singing, like usual. I came out of the booth to check the sound on my last take, and the next thing I knew…I was kissing him; well, he was kissing _me_, and I was kissing him back. I chalked it up as him being slightly drunk, and we haven't talked about it."

"now when you say kiss, do you mean a kiss, like how you usually kiss him, (closed mouth peck, less than a second) or was this a _kiss_?" she asked.

"You and dad at the wedding style kiss."

"Whoa." She laughed.

"My thoughts when it happened."

"So how was it?"

"The man can _kiss_."

"Well, that's good to know…" she giggled.

The rest of lunch was spent discussing Johnny, my little brother, Shelton and how I felt about him, the possibility of us getting together, and the Touring with the band. We eventually got up, paid and left and headed back to the hotel to get ready to go to Raw.

RAW

I was the first person in the Locker Room. I put on one of my favorite outfits in hopes of getting some luck. I put on my locket, and then reached in my purse and took out the only picture I had of my little brother. He was smiling like a little kid at Christmas. He was sitting on the left side of me and I was between him and James. We were taking him to his first WWE show…he was 6 and James and the guys had gotten Bryce to let us take him. We were on the 'El' Train to Chicago.

"Hey girl!" a voice said, snapping me to reality. I looked up to see Carmen at her locker changing.

"What's up Carmen?"

"Ready to win this thing." She smirked.

"You think _you're_ gonna win? Come on, I'm the expert here." I teased.

"Yeah, I'm putting either you or Mia to win this one."

"Me too…"

"You cocky bastard."

"I know." I laughed. "It's a gift really,"

"You are nuts…cute outfit by the way."

"Thanks," I grinned. I was wearing a black pleated mini skirt that had white pin stripes, a black tank top that stopped about 4 inches below my chest, a wide silk white sash that was tied around my waist and a black tie. Over the tank top I had on an open white shirt…that belonged to Shelton. I'd stolen it from him about three weeks prior and had never returned it.

"You know, if you don't make it in this WWE thing, you should go into fashion."

"Yeah right…Sammie and Nia help my pick out clothes…I couldn't do that!" I laughed.

We chatted for a while as the other girls filled into the locker room and changed for the night. When it was time, we all filed out to the curtain and waited for our cue. We filed out to the stage and stood in a line. Coach was there waiting on us with the envelope with the first eliminated diva's name.

"Well, here it is…in the ring there are 7 stools…and there are 8 diva search contestants. Who's going home? He said. He started walking back and forth behind us. He paused behind me for a second. Then he kept walking. _Thank God…_he stopped and smiled evilly.

"Kelly…you are cut."

I sighed and hugged Kelly, who was to my left in line. She waved and walked off the stage. We filed down the ramp and into the ring. We each took a seat on the stool and sat down.

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ric strutted down the ramp and climbed into the ring.

"Hey there…Ladies. Here's the very first challenge of the Diva Search Competition. Here are the rules…you get the question wrong, you're out. You get it correct, you move on to the next round. The last woman standing gets immunity from elimination this week."

_Cake._ I thought. I nodded and Ric took his place on his stool behind the podium.

"Contestant 1: There are currently 8 titles in the WWE…name three." Ric said, looking to Leslie.

"The World Heavyweight Championship, Cruiserweight, and the Women's title."

"Correct. Contestant 2: How many times has HHH won the WWE or World Heavyweight Title?"

Lucy Paused for a second…you could see her counting in her head. "13?"

"That's correct. Contestant 3: At What event did John Cena win his first WWE Championship?"

I smirked…Courtney was up, and she was practically oblivious. In my head I answered the question._ April 2, 2005 in Los Angeles California at Wrestlemania 21._

"Uh…Judgment Day?"

"I'm sorry, that was where he first _defended_ the WWE Championship. You are eliminated. Contestant 4: Who was the last person ever to win King of the Ring?"

I almost laughed out loud…I got asked the same question that I'd won 50 bucks for. "I believe it was Brock Leasner in 2002 when he beat Rob Van Dam in the finals."

"Correct. Contestant 5: How many times has Rey Mysterio hold the Cruiserweight Title?"

It was Mia's turn. "I believe it was 6?"

"Correct. Contestant 6: Who inducted Rowdy Roddy Piper into the Hall of Fame?"

Kara laughed. "It was you Ric."

"Too true...and it was one of the best nights of my life. Contestant 7: Who did Hulk Hogan face at Wrestlemania X-8?"

Carmen scratched her head. "The Rock?"

"Correct."

The contest went on until only Me and Mia were left.

"Well, Mack and Mia are left…we're going to go until one of you get something wrong…Mia…Who is the only wrestler ever to win King of the ring twice…both in 1991, and 1993?"

"Owen Heart?"

"I'm sorry, that's not correct…Mack, if you answer this question correctly, you win…"

"Was it B_ret_ Heart?"

"Yes, yes it was."

I jumped up and did a goofy dance.

"Congrats girly…you kicked my ass," Mia smirked.

"Hey, I thought it was Owen too…I knew it was one of them…" I laughed, hugging my friend.

I did it, I won the first competition, and I earned the respect of the fans.

**There it is, Week 2 of the Diva Search…and you have to vote now…who do you want gone? **

**Diva Search Contestants Left:**

**Mack (duh)  
Leslie  
Carmen  
Lucy  
Kara  
Courtney  
Mia**

**What's this going on with Mack and Shelton? They both love each other but don't know how the other feels…should I put them together in the next chapter, or make them wait it out some more? (grins evilly) Only the supreme Angel knows…mwhahaha! Lol. VOTE!**

**Cheers,**

**Angel40689**

**All questions and answers came from a mixture of my imagination and obsessedwithwrestlingdotcom**


	7. Week 2, Part 2

I walked back stage psyched. I loved how I felt in the ring. I laughed when I saw Adam walking toward me with Shelton in tow.

"Hey Little Bit." Adam smirked, kissing my forehead.

"Hey Adam…what's shaking?"

"I gotta fight Shelton tonight."

"Really? Have fun," I laughed.

"Yeah, Come on Adam, time to get your ass kicked," Shelton laughed. He turned back to me. "Oh yeah, Kenzie?"

"What's up SB?" I smiled.

"You're looking _too_ fine in my shirt," he winked as his music started. I laughed and he ran out into the spot light.

"That _is_ his shirt…how'd you get it?" Adam said taking a closer look at the white silk I adorned.

"When he came to visit me…I stole it out of his bag…it's my favorite shirt of his cause it's so comfy," I smiled, rubbing the shirt against my skin.

"See you after the show?"

"Duh, everyone's coming to my concert tonight!"

"Oh yeah…I'll be there!" he said, jogging out into the fog.

I went back to the room and changed into comfortable clothes (Dad's hoodie, and my sweatpants.) and jumped in my rental to go to the show.

* * *

"Hey Mack! How was the show?" Shane asked as he was tuning his guitar.

"Kelly got kicked off first."

"Aw, she was sweet," Chris said, sad to see her go.

"Chris, you're just mad that you're not gonna be able to get her number." Lance laughed.

"Yeah, Mia and I were the last two in the contest tonight. She was this close to kicking my ass." I said, holding my fingers about an inch apart.

"So you won?"

"Is there any doubt?" I said cockily. We did our sound check and then went backstage to get ready. I put on black low-rise leather pants, a red camisole over a black fishnet shirt, and some chunky black boots with red flames on them that gave me about 2 inches. I laid my hair down, and put my locket on. I looked so awesome!

"Phoenix, you're on in 5!" a stagehand yelled. I jumped up and went to the backstage area. A hometown band was opening…they were called Heaven's Rejects or something like that. They weren't that bad.

"ORLANDO, ARE YOU READY TO FLY!" I yelled into the mike still backstage. I hear them yelling and cheering. I loved how that felt, when they screamed like there was no tomorrow…I smiled at Shane, and kissed all three of them.

"Come on, I can't hear you out there!" I said. They screamed even louder. We ran out onto the stage and they went nuts.

"Phoenix has finally made it to Orlando Florida!" Shane yelled into his mike. He started the opening chord to Jam and I started jumping around the stage.

_Don't need no body there  
I could be anywhere  
Just give me a dance floor and a DJ  
to get away from it all_

Lane added the drums and I sang with all of my heart.

_And I'll Jam  
I'll drift away and just Jam  
I'll get away from it all if I can Jam  
That's all I need to do is just Jam  
Yeah_

There were a lot of people singing along with me, I could see some people who knew every word. I held the mike out to them and they sang along with me.

After performing a few songs from the album, I stopped everything and stood in the middle of the stage.

"Hold on guys, hold on…I forgot something. Today is a special day…As you all know, I was in a bad accident when I was 14…left me paralyzed, and I worked my way back from it. You guys also know that in every interview I mention that everything I do I do for my brother Johnny who died when he was 7. Well guess what? Today is my JJ's birthday…he would have been 12 today…so I want all of you to join in and help me sing one of his favorite songs…one that was actually made by a good friend of mine…CHRIS JERICHO AND FOZZY!" I yelled, pointing to Uncle Chris who was up in a box with just about the whole roster.

_DON'T YOU WANNA BE ME?_

I screamed into the mike and started head banging. Yes, JJ's favorite song was 'Don't you wish you were me?" From the Originals CD.

_I see the way you look at me  
You envy me (you envy me)  
And it's killing you (eating you alive)  
And you know it makes me smile  
When I look in the mirror  
Thinking' how good it is to be king_

I looked up to see Uncle Chris head banging and singing along happily.

_And don't you wish you were me?  
The king of all you see  
Don't you wish you were me?  
It ain't that easy_

The crowd was going nuts. The Superstars were having a ball. I was having a blast covering Uncle Chris.  
_  
Don't think you'll ever be  
Everything a man should be  
Cause don't you wish you were me?  
Keep dreaming', you'll never be me  
_  
"Thanks Uncle Chris!" I yelled, blowing him a kiss. He stood up and waved to the crowd. "Happy birthday JJ…I love you." I said, pointing up.

"Okay everybody; Let me hear you say We Rock the Party, Rock your body!"

**We Rock the Party, Rock your body**

We Rock the Party, Rock your body

**We Rock the Party, Rock your body**

We Rock the Party, Rock your body

**We Rock the Party, Rock your body**

We Rock the Party, Rock your body

**We Rock the Party, Rock your body**

We went into Move your Body (As if you couldn't guess). Everyone was surprised when Daddy and Marc ran on stage and started rapping.

The concert ended with me doing Alive. They loved it…it was the first time ANYONE had ever heard it.

* * *

When the concert was over, I walked back onto the stage when everyone was gone to see A bunch of superstars sitting around in the first few rows.

"THERE'S THE ROCKSTAR RIGHT THERE!" Uncle Chris said, clapping. The superstars all started clapping and I started bowing and being a ham.

"Oh please, please, no autographs. I'll be here all week!" I laughed, bowing over and over.

"Okay, okay, Great job Mack," Jeff laughed, throwing his jacket at me.

"So did you guys enjoy the show?" I asked.

"Oh hell yeah Kenzie…you rocked the house!" Shelton said kissing my forehead.

"Well, was there really any doubt that I'd be awesome?"

"Shut up…hey Mack, I got someone I want you to meet," Jeff said, pointing to some guy next to him. My mouth dropped.

"Jeff…that's AJ Styles…like, my favorite TNA wrestler…" I said, staring at AJ.

"Yeah, well my friends call me Allen, pleased to meet ya," he said, sticking his hand out to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you too…you're freaking awesome!"

"Thanks and you're music is great…"

"Thank you…I'm glad you like it!"

"Mack, you're acting like you're 14 and you're meeting the Smackdown Locker room…" Dad laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to AJ – I mean Allen.

"So did you enjoy the show?"

"A lot actually. You're really good to be so young!" he nodded. I beamed at this little piece of information and blushed slightly.

_Come on Mack, you've met thousands of celebrities, but you act like you're a little kid again when you meet a wrestler? Grow up!_ I scolded myself mentally.

"It's a gift I guess…" I smiled.

"All musical talents come from MY side of the family," my dad joked as we all left.

"Whatever pop."

"So are you coming to the taping tomorrow?"

"Oh hells yeah!" I said, ignoring the looks from Dad, Uncle Chris, Uncle Dave, and Uncle Paul.

"Consorting with the Enemy!" Adam "coughed".

"Jeff was once the enemy," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"HEY!"

"Sorry Jeff…"

"You guys can come too…" I said.

"Nah, Vince wouldn't like us at a TNA show too much…"my dad said.

"I'm with you baby girl," Shelton said.

"Me too!" Mike smirked.

"Oh well, if those two are coming, We're coming too!" Matt said, looking at Jeff who nodded.

"Well, Jeff you were coming anyway," Allenlaughed.

"True," he nodded.

"Well, meet ma at the Hard Rock tomorrow, and we'll all go together,"

"Alright Allen, we'll meet there and have a little lunch?"

"Yep."

"That sounds great," I smiled. "It was great meeting you AJ,"

"Same here, Mack." He said. He got in his pick up and drove off in the opposite direction of us while we headed back to the hotel.

"So tell me the truth…how was the show?" I asked Mike and Shelton who came back to my room with me.

"Well, it was alright…you seemed a little out of it, but still, you rocked." Mike shrugged.

"All this stuff with the Gotti kid is getting to you, isn't it?" Shelton asked.

"You noticed?"

"Yep…you went running today, everyone knows you run when you're confused about something."

"True…Now, I'm sleepy, so you two have to go away so I can sleep!" I said, pushing them towards the door.

"Alright, alright, we know when we're not wanted," Mike pouted.

"Shut up."

"Night baby girl,"

"Yeah, Night Kenzie," Shelton said, kissing my cheek.

"Night boys, see you in the morning."

"We'll wake you up early for breakfast!"

"Better not bad too early…it's 4:30 AM!" I warned.

"Yeah, well, we'll wake you up around 11, deal?"

"6 hours is cool…night boys!" I said, closing the door. I stripped down and put on my pajamas. Then I fell asleep before I could even register to turn off the TV.

* * *

I woke up to pounding on the door at 11:25 the next morning.

"I hate you Shelton," I grumbled into my pillow and got up. I opened the door to see nothing but a piece of paper. I unfolded it and got a little scared.

_**You can't run and hide, I've been watching you. Revenge is sweet, and I'll be the first person to get it on you…you can't hide with your little boyfriends forever. I'm coming for you, bitch. You're going to pay for what you did to me!**_

I closed the door quickly and threw the letter away. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

_It's probably just Carmine being a little prick…can't take the fact that I kicked his ass. Yeah, that's it…It's not Bryce, and it's definitely not Dawn. No one's heard from her in 5 years. Its fine, no need to scare anyone or tell anyone. _I thought, sighing.

I took a long hot shower and changed onto a pair of denim shorts that showed a lot of leg, a Black tank top with rhinestones on it spelling out the word BRAT, and a pair of black flip flops. I put on my locket, and pulled my hair into a messy bun with chopsticks.

Just as I was finished putting on a little bit of make-up, there was another knock on the door. I looked at the clock…12:47. I took a deep breath and looked through the peep hole.

"Hey Dad!" I smiled when I opened the door.

"Hey, Shelton and Mike told me that they were gonna take you out to eat, but then decided to let you sleep, so I brought food." He said, holding up a brown paper bag.

"Dad is that…"

"Yep, Chinese." He nodded.

"General Tso's?"

"Duh," he teased. I took the bag and we sat down to eat.

"So, how's life on the road so far?" he asked.

"A blast…I kinda miss my house, but other than that, everyone that I could possibly miss is with me. It's great…"

"But?"

"But, I just don't know if it's fair to make the guys pick up and follow me, you know? Shane and the gang have been behind me since day one, and I hardly ever get to spend any time with them on the road…I feel really shitty about it."

"Mack…"

"Dad, I'm 18, I can say shitty."

"Well, why don't you take the guys to the TNA taping with you?"

"That's a great idea…I think they think that I don't care about them anymore….but they've been apart of my life as long as the WWE has. Shane, Lance, Chris, Sammie and Nia are the closest things to brothers and sisters that I've had since Johnny died."

"Take them then…have them come to the shows some days…you know Vince loves to have any celebrities at the shows and put them on TV." He laughed.

"I guess so…" I said, munching on some of the sweet and spicy chicken.

"Well, I think you have to go meet your boys at the Hard Rock?" he said, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, I have to go get the guys," I said.

"Well, have fun Bella," he said, kissing my cheek as we left the room.

"I will, and I'll get lots of pictures!" I laughed.

"Shut up,"

"Bye Dad!"

I ran down to Shane Chris and Lance's hotel room and banged on the door.

"What's up?" Chris asked sleepily.

"Wanna go to TNA with me?"

"Do you think I'm gonna say no?" he said, letting me in the room. I kicked at Shane and he woke up.

"Honestly, it's 1:20 in the after noon, you're still asleep Shane Christopher Easton." I said, kicking him in the side.

"Five more minutes," he grumbled, rolling over and falling back asleep.

"SHANE CHRISTOPHER EASTON!" I screamed, pushing him off of the bed.

"Wha?" he said sleepily, standing up.

"We're going to the TNA taping today!" Lance said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Take your shower and meet us at the Hard Rock in an hour." I said, going to get the girls. Sammie and Nia were sitting at the table doing nails

"YO!" I said walking in.

"Hey girl,"

"Wanna go to the TNA taping?"

"Do you think we're gonna say no?" Sammie said.

"Chris said the same thing," I laughed.

"Well, we're going."

"Okay, meet me at the Hard Rock in a hour!" I said, running out of the room to go change my clothes. I put on my black denim skirt that showed about 8 inches of thigh, and tied my tank top up so it showed my navel. The flip flops stayed and so did the locket. I put on a couple of leather bracelets and fixed my make up. Then I got in my car and drove to the Hard Rock Café, where Shelton, Mike, Jeff and Matt were already waiting.

"Hey boys," I smiled, laughing internally to the fact that Shelton and Mike were practically drooling at my appearance.

"What's up Baby Girl?" Mike smiled, hugging me.

"Kenzie Boo," Shelton greeted.

"Junior," Jeff said, laughing at Shelton and Mike.

"Hey Mack," Matt said.

"So where's AJ?" I asked as I saw two cars pull up and Chris, Shane, Lance Sammie and Nia clambered out.

"On his way," Mike said, hugging Sammie.

We were talking for a while until we saw the bright red pick up pull in to the paring lot. AJ climbed out wearing a baby blue muscle shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey guys," he smiled, waving.

"Hi Allen," Jeff said, shaking his hand.

"Mack, good to see you again,"

"You too AJ...I mean Allen. Guys, you know who this is…Allen, this is Shane, Lance, Sammie, Chris and Shania…Phoenix." I said, introducing them.

We got into the truck and got ready for our first TNA experience.

**Okay, there it is…I'm not gonna go into what happened at the TNA show…she's gonna meet some people, show up on TV, and have a good time. That's all, nothing important…**

**Don't worry people, I'm not bringing the drama in JUST yet…I wanna have some fun for now…I'm gonna skip ahead about three or four weeks in the next chapter…I can only put so many details into the Diva Search, and it's getting difficult to come up with junk for the contests…so, here are the final 4 in the Diva Search**

**Mack (duh)  
****Carmen  
****Courtney  
****Mia**

**Alright, now, you know what to do…push the handy dandy review button and tell me what you think!**

**Angel40689**


	8. Letters and a choice Meeting

The next few weeks were hectic. I kept getting the threatening notes, and I started to get a little nervous. Obviously whoever was sending me the notes was following me.

Raw was taking place in Gainesville, Georgia, and I was ready to go out there for…what else, but Bikini Boot Camp. I sat in front of the mirror putting my hair into random braids when there was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door. Sitting on the floor was a vase of pink and white flowers, and a letter.

_Mack,_

_I'm so sorry for what I did…it kills me to know that I caused you pain, and it kills me even more knowing that it's my fault that I don't have you anymore. I don't know why I did what I did, and I couldn't bear to think that you're not mine anymore. _

_I'm a Jealous man McKenzie. I didn't like you being with other guys because I knew that there's a chance I could lose you to one of them. Especially Shelton. I'm truly sorry that I put my hands on you. I don't know what came over me, and I really wish that I could turn back time and never do that. You have EVERY SINGLE right to be mad at me, and I wouldn't expect you not to be upset about it. I don't know how hard it is for you to even sit and read this, knowing that it's from a guy who put his hands on you, but I'm asking you to forgive me. And if you find it in your heart…to give me a second chance._

_I love you…I never got a chance to say it to you, but I do. I love you and I want you to be with me. I hope that I could get a chance to talk to you…could you meet me tonight in the lobby of the hotel where you're staying tomorrow at noon? I'll be there waiting, I hope you give me a chance to talk to you because I really am sorry_

_I love you,_

_Carmine Gotti Agnello _

I looked down at the arrangement of pink and white flowers…they were beautiful, and my favorites. I sat down and thought about the letter.

_He seems sincere_ I thought to myself.

**_But he hit you_** a voice in the back of my head told me.

_But he's sorry_

_**But he hit you**_

_He was a sweetheart, and he understands that he's jealous and insecure_

_**BUT HE HIT YOU**_

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to forgive him, but I didn't know what dad and the others would say.

Especially Shelton.

I didn't know if he'd be super pissed that I was thinking about giving Carmine another chance. I love Shelton, but he'd never give me the time of day. I sighed in frustration and threw a balled up piece of paper into the garbage. I sat down and started to get dressed for the competition. I put on my favorite bikini…it was olive green, and the back tied up around my neck and behind my back, while the bottoms were boy cut and dangerously low. I slid on my olive green flip-flops and put on a black studded belt so that it sat right above my bottoms, but not too high. I added random accessories, ear rings and my locket, and put on an olive green bandana. I got up and walked to the curtains. Ash had just finished up match and she had a smile on her face.

"Hey Mack, you ready?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready." I smiled "A little nervous though…"

"They love you Mack, don't worry. I know you're going to win this."

"I'm not so sure…I mean, Mia's awesome, and Courtney…"

"Is a slut. She just keeps telling everyone that she wants to do lingerie pillow fights with Stacy Keibler and that she loves Bra and Panty matches…she's going to be a T and A special, and that's it."

"If you say so…I'm just curious to see who's gonna win this thing…bet it's Carmen…"

"Maybe, could be you though."

"Could be," I shrugged. Carmen and Mia came up to the curtain at this time, with Courtney bringing up the rear.

"You ready Winters?" Carmen said jokingly, stretching her arms out.

"I was born ready, Lopez," I countered.

"You two are nuts," Mia laughed.

"So they tell us," I muttered.

"Shut up," Carmen laughed.

"Now that's an idea," Courtney said, looking at her nails.

"No one asked you, _puta_," Carmen sneered, rolling her eyes.

"This is America, speak English."

"Oooh, this bitch is asking for it," Carmen said to me in my ear.

"Don't worry about it chica…we all know she's not gonna win," I laughed. "And if she does, I'm quitting everything that remotely has to do with wrestling."

"Me too." Mia said, giving Courtney a dirty look.

"Diva Search Contestants, thirty seconds!" a tech man said, waving us to the curtain. We walked over and wished each other luck…all of us except Courtney, we all hated her. We went out to meet Coach who was standing there waiting on us.

"Well, here we are…time to get rid of another one of you…but first, let's see who _you_ want gone…" he said, pointing at the titantron.

Mia was on the screen. "Well, if I had to get rid of one of the girls today, it would have to be…Carmen. She's a sweet girl, and I love her to death, but I think she'd be better off being a Victoria secret Model like she was before this…Nothing against her, because she's one of the greatest chicks here, but I just don't think that this is for her…"

Carmen looked a little hurt at the beginning, but nodded and smiled after hearing Mia's reasoning.

I was up next. "If I had to get rid of one of the contestants today, it would definitely be Courtney because she has no respect for the business…she doesn't know the difference between a moonsault and a Frog splash…she just doesn't know a thing and she isn't here to wrestle…she's here to use the WWE as a stepping stone to other things, while others, like me, are here to get that damn contract and perform for the fans."

The crowd clapped and Carmen laughed and patted me on the back while Courtney gave me an evil look.

Carmen was up. "If I had to get rid of someone…I think it would be Courtney. I don't think that she has a genuine love for this business, and I don't think that she'll stick around after her year contract is up if she wins…I just don't think she has a love for this company."

Courtney was up. "I'd get rid of Mack. She's too busy with her music to even have time for this company."

I growled under my breath.

"Well, it's that time…and one of you has to go." He walked behind us and he stopped behind Mia. "Mia…you are cut."

I almost cried. I hugged her as tightly as I could as did Carmen. Mia waved to the crowd and left.

"Well, it's time for an old favorite…Bikini Boot Camp. All of you ladies have to go through the obstacle course, and the shortest time, wins a $2,000 shopping spree. Carmen is up first."

Carmen took 39 seconds, I took 37 seconds.

That bitch Courtney took 36 seconds. I was so PISSED. I went to the back where my dad was waiting on me. He looked upset.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked, hugging him.

"What's up? Ha, she asks what's up…I'll tell you what's up…I found this in the hall way!" he said, brandishing a piece of paper in front of me. I took the paper from him and read it.

**_Hey Mack! I take it you're ignoring my letters...either you're brave, or just really, really stupid. I'm gonna have to get you away from your little boyfriends, and your daddy. That shouldn't be so hard, seeing as you never told anyone…See you soon Bitch! I'm gonna get you back, revenge is so SWEET!_**

"W-w-where did you find this?" I said shakily.

"In front of the Diva Search Locker Room. Mack, why didn't you tell me?" he said, looking hurt.

"I didn't want you to worry…and nothings happened anyway, so I didn't care."

"Mack, you know you should have told me. What if something happened to you?" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me like I'm some kind of child! I'm not 14 anymore, I'm 18 and I'm an ADULT!" I shouted back.

"If you're such an adult then why don't you act like one!" he yelled.

"I do act like an adult!"

"No the hell you don't! You didn't come to ANYONE and tell anyone about these fucking notes! You should have told someone!"

"I don't need everyone freaking protecting me! I'm not a little girl anymore!" I screamed, walking away. I ignored the calls of my dad to come back, and went to the locker room. I changed into some Jeans and a tank top and went to the venue where the guys were waiting on me. The show went well...the fans loved it. I went back to the hotel and went directly to sleep, ignoring my cell phone as my dad called me.

I woke up at 11:00 the next morning and got in the shower. I changed into a pair of my jeans and my Stewie Griffin t-shirt. Then I slipped on my black tennis shoes and put a black hat on. I slipped my locket on and left the room, grabbing my keys, cell phone, and purse. I walked down to the lobby to see Carmine sitting on a couch talking on the phone to someone.

"Yeah Frankie…I'm gonna have to call you later little bro…alright, ciao." He said, seeing me come out of the elevator. He was wearing an olive green button down shirt and a pair of black jeans. He had on black shoes and his ever-present silver chain.

"Hey…" I said, biting my lip.

"Hey…are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Well, I'm not gonna sit and talk to you here, I was going to take you out to eat." He said, laughing at my suspiciousness.

"Oh…Alright then," I nodded. We walked out of the hotel, his arm lightly around my waist as we walked to his car, oblivious of the pair of eyes watching us angrily.

**I know, it's not that long, but I know you people are hounding me to get my chapters up…yes, I'm working on Daddy's Girl, but I can't really figure out where I want the story to go…I'm having trouble getting my thoughts down on paper…I'm trying, don't hate me! (_dodges random objects thrown at me)_ Love you guys! I'm trying! Thanks for reviewing in advance!**

**Broken Baby Gyrl**

**(If you want to know about the name change…I reached a new Chapter in my life, and I can say that I am no loner an angel…but I'm broken inside, and my Pen name now reflects that…now, Review!)**


	9. Revelations of a Differant Kind

_**Brace your selves guys…my first sex scene...EVER (not real bad, but it's not all that rated G either)**_

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" I asked John when I entered his hotel room. He looked beyond pissed and Ash was trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"Well, it's like this…some psychopath is stalking Mack, and she didn't find the need to come and tell me. I ask her about it, and she blows up. I try calling her, she won't answer her phone…I don't want her alone…so I was wondering…"

"If I'd follow her?"

"Yeah, if she wants to be a little brat, we can treat her like one." He said, ignoring Ash's protests that this was wrong. I nodded and went downstairs to the lobby. Mack was there, walking out of the lobby with none other than…Carmine Gotti.

"Mother fucker," I said under my breath. I got in my truck and followed them to a little Italian joint and sat in the car and watched. They were at a window table, so I could see them pretty good. They were laughing and joking like nothing was wrong…then I saw the unthinkable.

He kissed her.

After all of the things that he'd done to Mack, he still had the audacity to kiss her? I wanted to punch him, hit him, do _something_ to show him that he didn't touch my Mack.

Wait a second, _my_ Mack? Where did that come from? I mean, yeah I cared about her, but…_my_ Mack? I never thought about her like that before…well, at least, not in a while.

I thought that I had forgotten about those feelings. I thought that I'd only see her like Mike and Chris and Lance and the others saw her…not like she was _my_ Mack.

I guess I just would never stop loving her.

I turned the car back on and sped back to the hotel fuming. When I pulled up, I went towards my room where I saw someone at my door. The figure turned around and smiled brightly.

"Hey," she said flirtatiously.

"Courtney, I'm not in the mood right now, alright…" I said, irritated beyond belief. She'd been trying to get with me since the first day she'd seen me.

"You seem a little tense, why don't you just let me in the room, and I could…"

"Look woman, I'm not into you, nor will I ever be. Now would you _please_ get off of my dick?" I snapped. She huffed and stalked off down the hall. I took a deep breath and walked down the hall to confront what I just saw, but when I got down there, Shelton was standing with her, and he didn't look too happy.

* * *

MACK'S POV

When we sat down to eat at this little Italian restaurant, we started to just make small talk. He told me about his little brother Frankie's birthday, and I told him about the concerts that we'd had. In the month that we'd been apart, a lot had happened.

"You know, I'd missed you a lot…" he said, reaching out to hold my hand across the table.

"Well…I guess I did kind of miss you too."

"I truly am sorry for what happened…I just, I don't know what came over me. All I know is that I wanted to die after I did it. I didn't fight back after Shelton came after me…I deserved that. I know that had I ran into your dad, I would most likely be dead."

"Uncle Dave, Uncle Randy, Uncle Paul and Shelton all had to keep him from chasing you…" I said, feeling bad when I remembered the fight from last night.

"You alright?" he asked, concern growing.

"Nope…not talking to my dad right now…"

"Why? I thought you two always got along…it was scary how good you two got along."

"Because he wants to treat me like a child! I'm not a little girl, and he still wants me to run to him scared and crying whenever something happens," I sighed, picking at my fettuccini.

"It's probably just because he doesn't want you to get hurt…he's a dad, it's his job to worry." He smiled.

"No, he's just too stubborn to hear my side," I muttered.

"Sweetie, you're just as, if not, more stubborn than your dad." He laughed.

"I'm not stubborn," that was a boldface lie…I'm a stubborn brat, and I know it.

"You're stubborn Beautiful, end of story." He smirked. He was the only person to give me that name…and I liked it.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

Without warning, he leaned across the table and kissed me. I didn't respond. He pulled back and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Carmine…I can't be with you that way…at least, not right now. Give me some time?"

"Take all of the time you need…I'm sorry for doing that, but I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay, really…I'm just, I guess I'm still scared that you'll do it again…"

"Oh Beautiful, that'll never happen…so you know, I love you, I really do."

We paid the bill and got back in the car. We made our way to the hotel, and he left me in the lobby with a kiss on the forehead and a hug. He told me he loved me in my ear then walked out of the hotel and to the car. I watched him drive off, and turned around to see Shelton standing there.

He looked beyond Pissed.

"Shelt-"

"Don't even start," he hissed, cutting me off mid-word. He grabbed me by my arm and walked towards the elevator, ignoring my questions. He didn't say anything until we were in his hotel room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?" I yelled, yanking my arm out of his hand.

"What the hell is **my** fucking problem? What the hell is YOUR fucking problem McKenzie?" he roared. I froze. He'd never called me McKenzie in 4 years…he always told me that using someone's real name was a sign of formality, that you don't use formalities with people you love.

"_McKenzie_? Shelton…what's going on?"

"You're going back out with him? After what he did to you? After all that shit you went through, you're going back to him? FUCK, you're stupider than I thought!" he yelled.

"Shelton, I'm not,"

"Not what? What are you not doing? Cause obviously, you ARE with this guy if you're busy going out to lunch and kissing him!"

"You followed me?" I said disbelievingly.

"John asked me to keep an eye out on you because someone's following you." He admitted. "But I didn't follow you, I swear, I was at the store next door and saw you two kissing in the window when I was walking to my car."

"OH MY GOSH! Shelton, I'm not a little girl! I'm 18 years old, and I'll be 19 in three weeks. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not gonna stand for you guys babysitting me every minute of the goddamn day." I hissed.

"You're not understanding! You're in danger and you're acting like nothing's wrong! Carmine or no Carmine, you're still running around like you're 14 again and you're not!"

"You know what? For you, and my father's information, I am perfectly fine. Carmine and I are nothing but friends, and I don't appreciate you being a fucking James Bond wannabe and following my dad's orders and spying on me! If you wanted to know what was going on between Carmine and me, you could have asked me."

"I saw you kiss him. Or do you just kiss all of your guy friends now?"

"You mean _he_ kissed _me_. And I didn't kiss back! I guess you didn't stick around to see that part did you? Nope, you just got your own conclusion and left. And for the record, the only one of my guy friends that I kiss…is _you_." I snapped and stood up and started to walk away. My hand was on the doorknob when I heard Shelton call to me.

"Fuck Mack, I'm sorry…" he murmured, sanding up from the bed and walking over to me.

"Yeah well, you should be." I was trying not to look at him; because if I did and saw the look on his face, there was no way I was going to stay mad at him.

"I seriously am…It's just that, you're my baby girl, and I can't stand that you're getting hurt. And that you're not asking for help is making it worse cause no one knows what's going on, and I'll go crazy if something happens to you. I…I just love you too much to want to see something happen to you…" he said, taking my hand from the door knob. I sighed and turned around.

"Shelton…you should have just asked me." I said, a tear falling from my eye. It hurt that Shelton thought of me like that…that I couldn't think for myself, and that I was just too stupid to know when someone was wrong for me.

"I know," he whispered, cupping my face and pulling me into a kiss. This kiss was like the one on his birthday…but this time, he wasn't drunk, and he couldn't blame it on the alcohol. His lips were so soft, and he pulled me against his body so tight, that I could practically feel his heart beating against me. His tongue entered my mouth and my knees went weak. My arms went around his neck and the next thing I knew, he was lying me down on his bed.

Shelton slipped my shirt off and started kissing my neck and shoulders. His hands roamed my body while his lips never left mine. I pulled his t shirt off and enjoyed the feeling of his body against me. The only things separating us were our bottoms. He un buttoned my jeans an slid them down my legs then did the same for himself. He looked me in my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

All I could do was nod. I was sure…I didn't want anything more. He crushed his lips to mine and slid my bikini cut panties off. He took off his boxers and then paused. He leaned over and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom. He gave me another look as if to ask me if I was sure again, and I just nodded. He rolled the condom on and kissed me again.

I could feel him hard against my thigh. He positioned himself between my legs and looked me in my eyes before easing himself in. I stiffened a little; he wasn't my first, but he was my first in a long time.

"Relax baby girl, let me get all the way in first," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and pushed fully inside me. I let out a small whimper and he kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry baby, it'll be better in a minute, I promise," he said. He started to move inside of me and I let out a moan. He was right; it was a whole lot better. We made love for the first time, and I know I'll never forget it.

Ever.

About an hour later, we were lying in the bed and he was holding me.

"Uh, baby girl?"

"Hmm?" I said, half asleep.

"Does this mean that we're together _together_, or what?"

"I want us to be together…I need you right now since my dad's not talking to me. I need someone there."

"I'm always gonna be here for you. I love you Mack."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Oh shit," I giggled.

"What?"

"What's my dad gonna say?"

_Knock knock_

"How much do you want to bet that's him?" he said, telling me to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and was asleep before he even answered the door.

SHELTON'S POV

I put on a pair of boxers and went to answered the door. Standing there was a slightly amused looking Adam.

"What's up Copeland?" I asked.

"Well, I know what's _not_ up anymore," he said, giving me a look. I froze.

"Relax man, I've known for a long time that you loved her…I just didn't think you'd be so loud about telling her," he said, smirking. I laughed lightly then looked down the hall to make sure no one was around.

"Hey Adam, you're not gonna tell John about this, are you?"

"No way, I'll leave you that pleasure…he's not gonna kill _me_…let him kill you!" he laughed.

**Once again, I know it's short, but I'm working on the big bomb right now…Tiff, I know I said I was going to do something else with Shelton, but don't worry, I've got some more things in store for ya like I promised…that other big thing I told you about? Two or three chapters…next chapter: John finds out and reacts about Mack and Shelton.**


	10. Conversations and Attempted Apologies

I woke up and it was dark outside. I got out of bed and put my underwear and Shelton's t-shirt on, since it was right next to the bed. I went into the living room area and saw Shelton on the couch watching TV. He was wearing just a pair of jean shorts and a do-rag. He noticed me standing in the door way and motioned for me to come over. I sat down next to him on the couch and cuddled into his side. He put his arm around me and we started to watch a movie.

"Shelton?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" he said, playing with my hair.

"I was just wondering when you started looking at me in a more than just a friend kind of way."

"When you turned 16."

"What?"

"I'm dead serious…you grew into those legs of yours, your body started to blossom, I had the feelings since you were 16, but I didn't start loving you until you were…16 and a day." He said, laughing. "What about you?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to laugh?"

"Yeah."

"I've had a crush on you since I was 14. I'm not sure when it turned into love…but I know it did."

"4 years Mack?" he teased. "I mean, I know I'm sexy, but damn!"

"Shelton, it was just a little innocent crush when I was 14," I laughed.

"How are we gonna tell John?" he said after a while.

"I have no idea…you know he's gonna flip right?"

"No doubt in my mind."

"I don't want to cause anymore trouble between me and my dad, but I also don't was to give up on us simply because my dad doesn't approve. That's not fair…"

"I love you baby girl" he said, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too…so much." I smiled. There was a knock on the door and Shelton got up to answer it and I stay lounged on the couch.

"Dave…uh, hey. What're you doing here?" he said slowly.

"Looking for Princess…you seen her?"

"She's in the other room…why?"

"John wants all of us to keep an eye on her."

I felt my blood boil._He has Uncle Dave watching me too?_I thought angrily asI stood up and went in the other room so I didn't snap. I put on my clothes and came back out to see him and Uncle Dave still talking.

"Hey Uncle Dave," I said shortly before turning to Shelton. "I'll call you later, alright?" I said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah…love you." He said as I walked down the hall.

"Love you too." I smiled. I went into my room and sitting on my bed watching a movie was Shane.

"Hey Shane-o, what's up?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Where've you been since 2 today?" he asked.

"With Shelton, why?"

"Because I saw you with Carmine today…"

"Oh MY GOD! Is everyone gonna give me the third degree today?" I said, rolling my eyes and flopping on the couch.

"Are you going back out with him?"

"Nope, but if I was, I don't think it would be any of your business," I said, giving him a look.

"Chill Mack, it was just a question."

"You were following me today, weren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he said nervously.

"Who put you up to it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who Shane?"

"Who what?"

"Shane Christopher Easton! Who sent you to follow me?"

My heart fell to my shoes when I heard his answer.

"Dad."

I jumped up and walked out of the room. I went to my dad's room on the floor below and banged on the door. Ash answered it smiling, but the smile faded when she saw the look on my face.

"Where….is…he?" I said slowly, hands balled into fists. She pointed to the bed room with this 'I told him' look on her face and I walked right in. I opened the door to see my dad talking to Uncle Dave and he gave me a look when I walked in.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" he said annoyed.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled, ignoring his question.

"Who are you talking to?"

"YOU! I'm not some kind of child or prisoner. Sending Uncle Dave to keep tabs on me? Having Shane follow me? Asking Shelton to keep an eye on me? If you want me to stay with someone the entire time dad, all you had to do was say so! But you treat me like I'm 14 all over again!" I ranted.

"You're my daughter okay? I'm sorry for caring, but guess what? I _fucking_ do! Speaking of Shelton, what's going on between the two of you?"

"Oh, so _now_ you want to ASK me something? You should have just ASKED me to stay with someone all the time. You're my dad, not my Parole Officer, I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life…I'm outta here." I said, eyeing him hard, and then looking at Uncle Dave who was wearing a shocked look on his face. I turned to leave the room and stopped when I heard my dad's voice.

"I know about the Gotti kid. Shane called and told me before you made it in the room. What's going on Mack? Come on and level with me." He said softly.

"I HATE THIS! You treat me like a child and then expect me to act like an adult? This is some bull shit dad! I want you to call Shane and Uncle Dave off…Shelton I can handle, but tell them not to follow me around anymore, because I actually wanted to come and talk to you about the whole Carmine thing, but what do you know? You already know EVERYTHING but what _really_ happened. I swear dad, I honestly never thought I would see the day when you didn't trust me to make my own decision and do it correctly. I thought you and me wouldn't ever fight…I just wish that I could do something to make you trust me because I shouldn't have to prove myself to you…you should already know that I'm able to make a proper decision for myself with or without your consent…but for the record…I'm not with Carmine…you should trust me enough to know that I'd never go back with a guy that put his hands on me…especially after Bryce."

With that I stood up and walked out of the room and to Ash who was sitting in the living room with the TV on…but not paying attention to it, but to what was going on in the room.

"Come here Mack…" she said, holding her arms out to me. I dived into them and cried my eyes out. I must have laid there with my head on her shoulder for almost 20 minutes, just crying. She stroked my hair and just let me cry. Dad and Uncle Dave left to go to Uncle Randy's room.

"Why doesn't he get that I'm not a girl anymore and that he can trust me to make my own decision?" I sobbed.

"Cause you're his baby girl and he doesn't want to let you go just yet….I'm sorry sweets, but that' just how dads are…" she soothed. I finally stopped crying and called Nia and Sammie. I told them what happened, and we started to drown our sorrows in chocolatechunk ice cream and brownies courtesy of room service.

"I have something to tell you guys," I said quietly after I felt better about arguing with my dad.

"Spill."

"Well, you know how I've been kinda bummed about how Shelton doesn't love me the way I love him?"

"Yeah," they all said slowly.

"Apparently, he feels the same way."

They squealed in delight and inched closer to hear details.

"So he like told you?" Nia said smiling big.

"More than that…he showed me."

"You mean…"

"Yep."

"Oh My gosh! You and Shelton did the deed!" Sammie said, laughing.

"So, how was it? Ash asked, smirking.

"Well…he's not a small boy; I'll tell you that…he's all man…" I smiled.

"Over share!" Nia laughed.

"Guys, I've never felt like this before about someone."

"Not even Shane?"

"Not even Shane. I love Shane, don't get me wrong, but something about Shelton makes me forget about everything and everyone around me that makes me sad…it's like, when it's just me and him, nothing else even matters. He's something special guys," I said, staring off into space dreamily.

"AWWWW," they chorused.

"Does dad know?" Sammie said suddenly.

"Know what?"

"That you go with Shelton."

"Does hell go with no? I think he already does though, cause Uncle Dave saw me leaving Shelton's room earlier…and he kissed me before I walked down the hall and he said I love you…all while Uncle Dave was standing by the door."

"Wait, he actually came out and said I love you?" Ash said a smile on her face.

"Uh huh! And I said it back."

"Oh My Goodness!" Nia screeched.

"So Sammie, when are you and Markie Marc gonna hook up?" I said suddenly, making her turn red.

"SHUT UP MACK!" she screamed into the pillow that she covered her face with.

"Oh you know you love me!" I laughed. We were in a considerably better mood than when we showed up in when my dad came back, Uncle Randy and Uncle Dave in tow.

"Short Stuff…walk with me?" Uncle Randy asked, ignoring my dad's glare.

"Did my father put you up to it?" I asked, just to make him (dad) mad.

"SO now every time someone wants to talk to you, I put them up to it?" he retorted.

"I'm not in the mood dad, Guys, I'm going to talk with Uncle Randy and then I'm going to bed.

I said goodbye to everyone and walked with Uncle Randy.

"So short stuff, you dad told me about the letters…I'm not gonna yell, but I _am_ gonna ask why you didn't tell anyone."

"Cause I thought it was just Carmine at first, so I wasn't worried…then Carmine sent me a letter asking to talk to me and saying that the was sorry…the handwritings are different. Then I got another letter right after...it wasthat one that daddy found…and he never even gave me a chance to explain…"

"How long had the letters been coming?

"About 3 or 4 weeks…a month at the most…but I haven't gotten one since the one daddy found yesterday." I said.

"So you've been getting threatening letters for a month and you didn't think to tell anyone?" he said. He didn't sound upset like dad did, he was just trying to get all of the facts straight. That's why I loved Uncle Randy…he always played the peacemaker between me and dad…him or Ash, and Ash wasn't getting in it this time.

"Yeah…because I just thought it was Carmine, and I didn't care if it was him; I kicked his ass before, it would be nothing to do it again."

"So did you go meet him?"

"Uh huh, I told him that I couldn't be more than friends with him, he understood, but said that he'd always love me. Turns out, Shane followed me all over the town because dad told him to follow me. Shelton noticed us in the window when he was on the way back to his car. He saw Carmine kiss me, and kind of flipped out on me, but we resolved it." I said smiling at the thought.

"Mack?'

"Hmm?"

"Did you and Shelton finally get together?"

"Y…yeah, we did. Are you mad?'

"Mad, no…relieved, yes. I didn't know how long it would take, but I knew it would happen. I laughed when I figured out that he loved you."

"When was that?"

"The night you fought Carmine." He said. "He was livid."

I gaveUncle Randy a confused look. "What do you mean Uncle Ran?"

"I was mad, John was pissed, Dave was upset, but Shelton? He was _livid_. He was ready to kill him, and I think he might have gone through with hit too had I hot been there to stop him."

"I swear, I had no idea what was going on between us until tonight…but I'm happy." I confided in my favorite uncle.

"John doesn't know yet does he?"

"Nope, he doesn't know a thing…yet."

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Because we just got together…" I paused and looked at my watch. "…about 6 hours ago?"

"So why didn't you have the time to go tell him?"

"I was sleeping?"

"In the middle of the day Mack?"

"Well, I was tired out!" I said, laughing to myself.

"You didn't have anything to do today but…hold on…you and Shelton got together today, you were asleep…MACK!" he yelled, looking nauseous.

"Huh?" I said, pretending innocence.

"You don't tell your uncle something like that!"

"I didn't tell you!" I said, laughing out loud.

"Yeah but – "

"Randy, I think it's time Mack and me talk." A voice said from behind us. I turned around to see my dad standing there. I couldn't read his face, and that scared me because I always was able to read him like a book.

"I'll talk to you later Uncle Ran…" I said, hugging him. He kissed my temple and we walked away and to his hotel room. Dad followed me to my room and we sat down on my bed.

"Well, you wanted to talk, so talk." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, there's no point in me asking what's going on with you and Shelton," he said, giving me a look.

"Well, now you know, even though you found out on accident." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I wish you could have told me instead of me finding out from over hearing you and Randy."

"Dad, I was going to tell you…I just needed some time to cool down from you sending your little James Bonds out to follow me. The only people that even were supposed to know about me and Shelton were me, Shelton, the girls, Ash and Uncle Randy. He'd just told me that I needed to tell you about him, and I was going to tomorrow, because I honestly AM tired…I don't know what to tell you dad…I'm just sorry that you don't trust me anymore," I said sadly.

"Mack, you know I trust you and I love you, but you're my Bella, and I have to look out for you. I found out about you going to see the Gotti kid and I snapped. I seriously thought that it was him sending the leters and I didn't want you to get hurt…THAT'S why I sent Shane after you."

"But I'm not a little girl anymore daddy, you have to let me go and make my own decisions. I just don't know why you don't understand that. I work so hard to get where I am, and I'd never do anything to make you worry intentionally, that's why I didn't tell you about the letters."

"I'm trying Mack, I swear I am, but I can't help it." He said.

"Can we finish this tomorrow? I'm really tired." I said, giving up.

"Yeah, we'll meet for breakfast in the lobby."

"Alright," I said when he got up I let him out and closed the door behind me. I showered and changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top and was about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see a sheet of paper taped to the door.

**So you're with Shelton now huh? Never thought that would happen. I'll see you soon _Kenzie_, since that's what you're boyfriend calls you…Revenge is sweet, and I can't wait to get my hands around your pretty little neck and squeeze the life out of you. You're gonna pay bitch!**

* * *

I looked at my watch…10:30. it was time to turn in. I was walking down the hall and I saw Shelton talking to Adam. He had that look on his face. I knew it so well…the '_I just got laid'_ face. It wasn't an intentional look on his part, but I could always tell, he was always different, in a good way I guess, after he did. That's when it clicked. He'd slept with Mack! I knew they were together, but not well, _together_ if you know what I mean.

"Oh, what's up John?" he said, noticing me.

I punched him in the face.

**There's Chapter 10! I'll update soon! I promise!**


	11. Suprise, SupriseWinner Selected

**Although he's not in the story, this is dedicated to Eddie Guerrero…RIP Eddie, Viva La Raza forever…**

When Shelton hit the ground, I jumped on him. I kept hitting him. I don't know why, but I did. Shelton caught me in the chin with an upper cut and I fell back. He stood up panting. He wasn't bleeding or anything, just shocked.

"What the hell man?" he yelled, rubbing the side of his face where I hit him. I went to dive at him again but Adam caught me before I could.

"She's 18 Shelton!" I hissed trying to go after him again.

"Calm down John, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later man," Adam said, struggling against me.

"So what Copeland…stay out of this or I'm gonna…"

"What're you gonna do John? Sucker punch me too? Calm down man!" he yelled. I threw him off of me and eyed Shelton, who was still shocked.

"Stay…the hell…away…from my daughter Benjamin, or something bad's gonna happen." I warned. I turned away from them and walked back to the room. I lay in bed ignoring everything and everyone until I went to sleep.

SHELTON POV

I was shocked to say the least when John hit me. I didn't know how he found out either. I went to my room and looked in the mirror. I wasn't bruised or anything, but my jaw was swollen just a little bit. I just sighed and went to bed.

MACKS POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was in a better mood. I wasn't worried about the letter; in fact, I could care less. I had Shelton to take care of me and protect me. I took a long hot shower and then changed into a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt that said _'My face is up here'_. I slid on my pink and black air forces. Then I put on my locket and went to Shelton's room. I knocked on the door and there he was, his face swollen, but still wearing a smile when he saw me.

"I take it that's from my dad?"

"Yep," he said, wincing when I reached for his face. "how'd he find out?"

"He over heard me and Uncle Randy talking…"

"Damn…you know I was gonna tell him today…that was the first thing on my agenda." He said, laughing lightly as we sat down on the couch.

"Mine too…uh, Shelton?"

"Yeah?"

"I got another letter last night…after daddy left."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got another one. Basically it said that they can't wait to kill me and revenge is sweet."

"Any idea who it's from?"

"It could be one of the Diva Bitches that didn't like me, but on the other hand, it could just be a crazy fan, you know?" I shrugged.

"Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"That you'll be careful and never go anywhere alone?"

'Technically, that was two things," I joked.

"Mack…"

"Okay, okay, I promise baby…I'll stay safe."

"That's all I'm asking you…you want to get some food?"

"I'm starving." I smiled. We went to the buffet downstairs and sat at a table after getting our food.

"So now everyone knows?" I asked.

"Everyone who needs to…I think."

"I haven't told the boys yet, but I have told the girls."

"Adam knows, and I think Jeff knows too...and he told Mike." He laughed.

"I have to tell Shane, Chris and Lance…and Bam and Nick." I said.

"Will any of them try to kill me?" he smirked.

"Nick maybe, but he's harmless truly…he sees me as the little sister he has to protect and he always will, so don't worry about it."

"Alright, I don't wanna have to kick Nicky's ass…" he teased.

"Leave Nick alone…he's in DSW (Deep South Wrestling) right now, and I have to tell him some time soon…probably my birthday…"

"Speaking of which…what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Party, what else?" I smirked. "Costume of course."

"A costume party?"

"I never had one!"

"Well I guess you can have a costume party…but what am I gonna wear?" he said, acting like a girl. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, It's a surprise what I'm going as…(A/N: this is the part where I tell you guys to give me suggestions for a costume) but I know you'll like it!" I smirked.

"Oh really…you gonna be a playboy bunny?" he smirked.

"If you want me to, but not at my party." I giggled.

"I love how that sounds…" he said, leaning across the table and kissing me.

"I thought I said to stay away from her." a voice said, bringing us down off of cloud 9.

"John man…calm down." Shelton said, grabbing my hand under the table.

"You're almost 30, man! You're 28, and you want me to calm down while you're macking on my 18 year old daughter?" he said deathly calm.

"Daddy…you've known how I felt about Shelton for a while now…and you didn't seem too upset last night when you found out about us." I defended.

"Well that was before I knew he slept with you!"

"You're making a scene," I hissed.

"I don't give a damn! I don't want one of my so-called best friends sleeping with my daughter!" he yelled.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl alright? Last time I checked, I was 18 years old and it was perfectly legal for me and Shelton to be together. You knew I how I felt about Shelton, and you didn't seem to mind when you saw us in bed three weeks ago after the Carmine incident. I really could care less about if you approve or not because I love him and he loves me. And I'm not giving that up for anything!" I said before getting up and walking out of the room, Shelton on my heels.

* * *

The final night of the Diva Search Contest had me and Courtney in the last 2. We were going to show the fans exactly why we deserved to be in the WWE by being in a tag match. A Contestant and a Diva of their choice. The match was the first of the night, and we'd find out the winner later on in the show.

I was choosing Ash, of course, and as far as I knew Courtney was choosing Laura, who was a complete and total bitch. She thought she was hot shit because she was next in line for Ash's newly won women's title.

I put on my black tank top that said _Queen Bitch_ and an orange fishnet over it along with black capris and my black combat boots. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put my locket in my bag…I wasn't gonna wrestle in it; too much risk of it breaking it.

There was a knock on the door and I opened ti to see Ash standing there smiling.

"Hey chick, you ready?"

"Oh hells yeah." I smiled, cracking my neck and knuckles. We were walking towards gorilla while Ash gave me small pointers. A pair of hands went over my eyes and I smiled.

"Hey you." I grinned turning around. Shelton kissed me deeply and then pulled back.

"Hey baby. Just came to wish you luck." He grinned.

"Why thank you…but I don't need luck, I've got skill…AND this is in my bloodline. Also, who needs luck when I've got you?" I grinned, looping my arms around his neck.

"could you two get a room?" Ash teased.

"Oh, we will later on tonight…" he said in my ear. I elbowed him in the stomach and went back over to where Ash was standing.

"I'll see you later, alright?" I smirked.

"Bank on it."

Ash's music started and we walked out. I waved and acknowledged the crowd. We climbed in, and waited. Then I heard music that no one had heard in over 4 years.

Dawn Marie

I look at Ash a paled. She knew the story of the accident…I'd told her while she and dad were dating.

"You still wanna do this?" she said in my ear. I nodded and narrowed my eyes in disgust.

_This bitch is gonna pay._

Dawn climbed in the ring and smirked happily.

"Aw look, it's little Mackie and my replacement…how's John?" she smirked over the music.

I grabbed Ash to keep her from killing Dawn.

"Save it for the match Ash…" I muttered.

"Oh believe me, I am." She nodded.

I climbed out of the ring and stood on the apron, and Ash and Dawn started it off.

Dawn and Ash locked up and Ash threw her into the corner and gave her a few chops. Then Dawn reversed it and slapped Ash. Ash staggered and punched Dawn in the face, sending her to the ground. Dawn crawled to the corner and didn't make it too far…Ash grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to our corner. Ash tagged me in and I climbed in happily. I didn't slap her…oh no. I punched her. Over and over. I didn't even give her a chance to get up. I mounted the bitch and hit her in her head with closed fists. I stood up and waited for her to get up.

"Wow…and here I thought I was gonna get revenge…" she said.

I paused.

"Yeah, I was writing you the letters…and I'm gonna kill you, you little bitch!" she screamed, diving at me. She speared me to the ground and started to choke me. I started to struggle…I couldn't breathe, and it was starting to go dark…I decided to play possum…I closed my eyes and let my body go limp. Dawn let me fall and covered me.

1…

2…

I kicked out and stood up. I grabbed Dawn and hit her with a belly to belly suplex. I went for a pin, but she kicked out at 2 and a half. Dawn tagged in Courtney and she climbed in. I speared her and then hit her with a clothesline. She got up and ran after me. I hit her with a standing dropkick then hit her with a standing moonsault.

I went for the pin.

1…

2…

Dawn interfered. Ash jumped in and then took care of Dawn. Courtney somehow got a hold of a set of brass knucks and blasted me in the forehead with them. I hit the ground and she got the three count. I sat up slowly and Ash helped me to the trainer's office after Dawn and Courtney left. I laid down on the bed while they got me a couple of asprin and gave me a check over.

"Bella!" I heard my dad yell running through the arena. He was all the way down the hall when I first heard him. He blasted through the door and was by my side before I could even open my eyes.

"Hi daddy…" I said feebly. I could barely stay awake.

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be, it was just a punch…it wouldn't have even fazed me if she hadn't had the metal on her fist. Carmine punches harder than she does!" I giggled softly.

"No, I mean are you alright about Dawn, sweetie."

"Hell no, but hey, I'll deal. I kicked her ass tonight, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and that was one hell of a standing drop kick." A voice said from the doorway. I looked to see Shelton standing there and smiling softly.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

"I grabbed this for you out of your bag…" he said, producing my locket. I smiled an sat up so he could put it on my. He kissed my cheek then let me lie back down. The trainer told me that I had a mild concussion and I just needed to stay awake for a few hours.

I went back to gorilla…it was almost time to reveal the winner. I went out and stood in the middle of the ring with Courtney.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman…it's that time…it's time to reveal the winner of the 2009 Raw Diva Search…" JR said, standing in the middle of the ring with us. "Who's gonna win…Mack Winters, or Courtney Lindburgh? Let's find out…The winner of the 2009 Raw Diva search is…Ms. Mack Winters."

I broke into tears…I was so happy that I won. I jumped up and down and screamed in happiness. I couldn't believe it…_I,_ McKenzie Emily Winters won the WWE 2009 Raw Diva Search! I ran to the back where I was bombarded by congrats. From Dad, and Matt and Jeff, and Shelton, and Adam, and just about the whole roster…Nick and Bam were in the audience…and I know it was just too much not to jump the barrier and hug me along with Shane, Nia, Lance, Chris and Sam. I thanked everyone who came to congratulate me, and then I went back to Dad's locker room where Ash was waiting for me.

"Congratulations baby girl!" she yelled, hugging me.

"Thanks Ash, I can't believe I won!" I screeched.

"I know…and you didn't even win the match, but you still won…"

"Brass knucks hurt like a bitch, I'll tell you that much," I muttered, rubbing my forehead.

"Mack, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll live, and if you ask me about Dawn, I could care less cause I'll just kick the bitch's ass again." I smiled.

"That's what I like to hear!" she laughed. There was a knock on the door and I got up to open it. Dawn was standing there looking smug.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Oh that temper…why the hostility Mackie?" she sneered

"do you want something, or do I have to slam the door in your face?" Ash said coming up behind me.

"I just wanted to drop something off for John…"

"And what could my _husband_ possibly need from you?"

"His Son."

"What the fuck are you talking about Dawn?"

"I'm talking about when he broke up with me, I was 7 weeks pregnant." She said folding her arms. She stepped to the side and a little boy was standing behind her. He was about 3, and he looked just like well…me. He had blue eyes like dad, and he had me and dad's ears, and nose…and smile.

"I have a brother." I said, looking at him.

"His name is Anthony Jonathan. Anthony Jonathan Cena."

Dawn walked away and left Anthony standing there. I looked at Ash.

"What do we do?"

"Wait for John…until then, bring him in here…" she said.

I closed the door and looked at Anthony.

"So Anthony, can I call you Tony?" I asked sitting him down on the couch.

He nodded.

"How old are you Tony?"

"Free…I'll be four in…Augwess" he said, stumbling over the word August.

"Do you know where your mommy went?"

He shook his head no. "She says I coming to live new daddy."

"Tony, can I call you TJ?" I said, feeling my heart drop.

"Yes you can." He nodded.

"Well TJ, I'm your sister Mackie."

"Mwackie?"

"Close enough," I said, laughing. "And this is your step mommy Ash."

"Ass?"

I busted out laughing. Ash looked mortified, and then dad walked in.

"Hey who's kid?" he said, putting his belt on the couch.

"Apparently, yours John...This is Anthony Jonathan Cena…he's Dawn's." Ash said.

My father fainted.


	12. Things finally alrighti hope

"Please tell me how you expect me to take care of a 3 year old Dawn, because you know it's impossible for me to do alone." I sighed, looking across the table at the brunette in front of me. Dawn sighed and exhaled the cigarette she was smoking.

"Look John, I've raised him by myself for almost 4 years John, I'm not saying take him for ever, but at least until it's time for him to go to school we could work something out."

"What do you suppose, a month or so with me, then with you till he starts kindergarten?" I suggested, eager to get out of the restaurant.

"That sounds great…just peachy…but once he starts school; he can't just bounce between New Jersey and Massachusetts."

"I know that, but we've got a year to figure that part out Dawn," I retorted. If she wasn't so crazy, and if I wasn't completely and totally in love with Ash, I'd have kissed her…that was what attracted me to Dawn, her ability to look so damn sexy when she was mad; she'd won many a fight with that pout on her face.

"What do you suggest?" I said after a pause.

"When he starts school, he'll spend the breaks with you; Christmas, Thanksgiving, Spring, and Summer…is that fair?"

"I want to see TJ more often than that!" I argued. "I'm his dad, I gotta see him. I missed out on Mack's life, don't make me miss out on TJ's too." I murmured, almost praying.

"TJ?"

"That's what we call him."

"_Anthony_ already has nicknames…how sweet." She sighed. "I suppose _Ashley_ gave him that name, huh?"

"No, actually, Bella started calling him TJ, I just caught on…Ash calls him Tony if you must know." I snapped. _That's why you broke up with her John,_ I thought to my self. _She's a fucking lunatic._

"Where's Anthony now?"

"With Mack getting a Halloween costume."

I watched Dawn's face curl into a scowl briefly then go back to normal.

"Well, I think all is arranged…I'm gonna go now, here's my cell number if you want to talk to TJ," I sighed, sliding a piece of paper across the table to her. She took the paper, and slid it in her pocket.

"Thanks for lunch John Boy," she said softly, kissing my cheek. I didn't move a muscle.

"That's _John_, Dawn." I said, not wanting her to think I still cared about her. "And that number is only incase you want to talk to TJ or of he's with you and wants to talk to his dad. Or if he's sick or there's an Emergency. This doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to my daughter, or that I've forgotten either." I stood up from the table and walked out of the small Chinese restaurant, a carton of Chicken Lo Mein for Ash in my hand.

* * *

" 'e look funny Mwackie!" TJ giggled madly.

"I know, can you say weirdo, Teej?" I smirked.

"Woido!" he shrieked.

"HEY!"

"Sorry Shelton, but you look like a human freak show! Now go take that off!" I shrugged, tickling my little brother.

It felt weird being a big sister again, but at the same time, I felt a little less upset at the world. I had someone looking up to me again, and it wasn't simple because I was taller than them.

"So a Ninja Turtle is a no-no?"

"BIG NO-NO!" TJ piped up.

"Shelton, remind me not to give TJ ice cream before taking him in a store!" I called while we looked over the Halloween Costumes. It was a week until my birthday, and TJ had been a member of our family 2 weeks. RAW was going to be in Cincinnati, Ohio that Monday, and my birthday was the Saturday before.

We decided to go to Cincinnati early because we knew that there would be a nice neighborhood community that TJ could trick-or-treat in, and I could have my party at Benny's Backyard, this crazy club I'd found…well, Shelton found about a year back that he said was perfect for a party.

"Well, what sould we dress you up as TJ?" I asked him grinning.

"DIEGO!" he called.

"Diego?"

"Duh Mwackie, Dora's cousin Diego…on the TV!" he sighed, looking like dad a little too much.

"OH, he's talking about that kid's show Go Diego Go." Shelton said, walking back and putting the costume on the rack.

"Thank you Leonardo," I grinned.

"Hey, I was Michelangelo." He pouted. Leo was the blue one…Mikey's the orange."

"It's sad you're 28 and still know these things, jackass…"

"Be nice…you're teaching your brother the wrong things."

I gave him a grin and mouthed the words _bite me_ over his head, then turned away with TJ, going over to find him a safari helmet-type of hat.

"I plan on it later on!" Shelton called, causing me to flip him off over my shoulder.

Eventually, we got all of the costumes…however, Shelton wouldn't let me see what his was…but he didn't pick his out until after I'd picked out my Vampire Siren outfit. We got TJ this adorable little Safari helmet and a khaki vest and shorts. We bought him black boots as well. He was so happy.

"I get to be Diego!" he cheered.

"That's right Teej, you're Diego…and it's time for Diego to take a nap." Shelton smirked, picking him up and putting him in the booster in the backseat of his Escalade. Ash bought one and threatened death to anyone who took TJ out without it. We drove back to the hotel and lay him down on the bed in my room, cracking the door and going to sit in the living room to watch a bit of TV.

"You're so good with Teej, Shelton." I said after a while.

"So are you…I know it must be kinda hard to take care of him when your other brother was so close to you before he died."

"You would think that huh? It's not hard…but more…I don't know, weird. I love TJ already. But he's not Johnny, you know?"

"Yeah…" he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I can't explain it…but I feel like things are actually going to go alright for a while…"

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know…it's short. But I'm just trying to post something for now, I'll have a normal length chapter up in time for Easter…originally, this was gonna be up on my birthday, but I'm 5 (6 days if you're reading this on 6/12) late….my birthday was on the 6th of april…yeah, that's right…I'm legal in only 1 more year! Lolz. Well, that's all I've got for now, don't flame me! 'dodges rocks, torches, flames and other hazardus objects thrown by readers'**

**That's it for now…see ya all soon!**


	13. Mack's Birthday

**Well folks, this is the reason the story is rated M…a slightly more detailed sex scene in this chapter, but I'll warn you before hand so that if that kind of thing offends you, you won't have to read it. I'll put a note in bold before and after the scene so that you don't have to read it if you don't want to…..**

"Are you ready?" I asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah Mwackie, I'm ready…let's get candy!

I was running around a neighborhood with TJ, who was dressed like his favorite cartoon character, Diego. I was just in Jeans and a sweater with tennis shoes. I laughed when he started bouncing off of he walls after eating about 4 snickers; fun-sized ones. Getting him back to the hotel and putting his to bed was hilarious. When he finally ran out of gas, it was 8:00 and I left him with Uncle Chris, who was sick and couldn't come to my party.

I have exactly 2 hours to get changed into my costume before Nick and Bam get here to pick me up for my party... Shelton said he'd meet me there and he wanted to surprise me with his costume.

I took my shower and got ready to go to the greatest party I've thrown in my now 19 years I've lived.

* * *

I was so freaking hot; I loved it too. I was wearing a black dress that went all the way to the floor. The sleeves were completely sheer; they looked like spider webs and they were so big that it looked like I had wings if I held my arms out to the side. The bodice was almost like a corset, but the neck line plunged to my navel. It was tight on both sides, but I was positive that I wasn't gonna pop out. (I'd safety pinned the front with those HUGE silver safety pins running down the front; it looked so cool) At the waist was a silver chain link belt where the links were shaped like little daggers. The bottom of the dress was hugging my body perfectly, and the slit that went from the ground to my hip was just a wonderful addition. I wore black kitten heels, since they'd barely be seen anyway.

With some help from Adam Copeland I was able to get caps for my teeth shaped like fangs. I smiled as I looked in the mirror. Thanks to Jeff, my blonde hair was now jet black with some blonde streaks going throughout. I wore it down but curled at the ends.

"Daddy is going to effing flip." I smirked to myself. I heard a knock on the door and I stood up to open it. I burst out laughing when I saw Bam and Nick standing there.

Bam was dressed as the Blue Power Ranger…I knew it was Bam because on the side of the helmet he drew a Heart Gram. Nick was dressed as the Red Ranger. I thought they looked ridiculous. But it was a costume party and that was the point.

"Hottie overload!" Nick joked, kissing my forehead and giving me a hug.

"Ooh, she's so sexy!" Bam smirked doing the same.

"Hey guys, thanks SO much for coming!" I smiled.

"Anything for you kiddo, plus, your last party was awesome!" Nick said. "Ready to jet?"

"Of course I am…is it cold out? Should I grab a coat or something?"

"NO" they both said quickly.

"Alright…although I think you just don't want me to cover up…"

"Guilty." They pushed me out the door of my hotel room laughing.

"Everyone's already at the club…I want my entrance to go off perfectly. I have my 'minion' escorts in Miz and Jeff, and you guys can go on in after Jeff and Mikey get outside." I said as the limo pulled off.

"Yeah, yeah. We know."

The ride to the club only took 20 minutes from the hotel, and I could see people lined up to get inside. Nick and Bam got out and went straight inside…VIP is a wonderful thing…and I waited for Miz and Jeff to show up. They both were deathly pale (thanks to the magic of make up) and had on black Tuxedos. They also had on the same vampire caps on their teeth and had 'blood" painted in the corners of their mouths. It was awesome! We'd rehearsed it the day before. Mike would walk up and open the door and he and Jeff would offer me their hands. I'd take one of each and they'd help me out of the car. I'd take each of their arms…kind of like Melina does with MNM, but scarier. We didn't smile, we didn't talk, we just walked straight in. when the doors opened, the lights shut off and a spot light hit us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to announce that the birthday girl has arrived!" the DJ called. Everyone looked up at the top of the stairs and saw me standing there with the boys. There was a lot of murmuring and quite a few cat calls. We went down the stairs slowly and when we hit the bottom, B-Boy Stance started to play and I broke into a smile. It went perfectly. Everyone started dancing having a good time. A lot of people complimented me on the entrance and the party so far. I grinned and thanked them. I was grabbed by Superman (dad) and Cat Woman (Ashley) and given a kiss (from Ash) and a 'What are you wearing?' (from dad) along with Happy Birthday's. I was dancing with Tony Soprano (Shane) when a hand came across my mouth and an arm went around my waist, pulling me to a body.

"A vampire…looks like I'm gonna have to kill you on your birthday." A voice said in my ear. I turned around to see Shelton standing there. He was wearing a red Under Armor shirt, black pants with black timberlands, a black vest and a long black trench coat. His eyes were covered with dark sunglasses, and he had a Samuri Sword on his back; Blade.

"Ah…Daywalker. Welcome to my party." I played along in an evil voice; smiling. He grinned too, and I saw that he had the caps on his teeth too.

"Happy Birthday baby." He said, kissing me.

"Thanks. Your costume is so Awesome!" I laughed, hugging him.

"And I can't wait to take you out of yours." He winked. "Come on, dancing!" he pulled me into him as 'Culo' by Pitbull and Lil Jon played. We bounced between the dance floor and the bar; steadily getting more and more drunk. It was a blast, honestly it was.

"Baby, you can't keep grinding on me like that…you gon make me wanna do something that's better left in the hotel room right on this damn dance floor…" he groaned in my ear. 'It's Goin Down' by Young Joc was playing and I'd turned around and was rubbing him on his…crotch area with my butt. He'd put his arm around my waist, pulling me to him tight his other hand was resting on my hip. I giggled and wiggled my butt again against him.

"You like that then I take it?" I smiled.

"Ooh, girl, you're gonna get it Kenzie…" he said, planting a kiss on my neck…knowing it drove me crazy. Then he pushed back against me and I grinded against him again. He dragged his tongue along my neck before catching my earlobe in his teeth gently and pulling on it.

"Don't doooooh, that –don't - don't do that." I said/moaned, arching my back into his kiss and pressing myself against him again. He groaned in appreciation and bit the muscle on the back of my neck. Just so you know…doing _anything_ to my neck; kissing it, biting, licking it…honestly anything like that turns me on.

"Oh…my…gosh; Shelton, don't do that…you know what that does to me…" I moaned, turning around and pressing my body against his again.

"Oh, trust me baby, I know." He said huskily, before he kissed me deeply…all of this went down on the dance floor…it was getting heavy when…

"We birthday girl to go up to the VIP room ASAP!" the DJ said over the music. I walked up there with Shelton's arm around my waist and found everyone sitting around with a mountain of presents for me.

"Oh guys!" I smiled. Shania and Sammie, who were dressed as Marilyn Monroe (Sammie) and the Pink Ranger (yes, Shania talked to Bam and Nick.) pulled me to a chair and put a box in front of me. Everyone gave me awesome stuff.

Dad and Ash got me a laptop computer with all of these music programs on it.

Shane, Lance, and Chris got me a bunch of Hot Topic T shirts along with a $1000 gift card.

Nia and Sammie got me a new Digital Camera.

Miz got me the new Family Guy DVD

Matt Hardy got me the American Dad DVD

Jeff got me a really nice book. It was green Leather with my name printed on it in silver. I grinned. It was an inside joke between and Jeff. He always said that if Harry Potter was real and I'd have been a Hogwarts Student, I would have been a Slytherin because I was a smart ass and I was always talking people into doing stuff for me. Inside the book it was blank…aside from the 5 words printed at the top of every page. _Written by McKenzie Emily Cena_. I kissed Jeff's cheek and grabbed the next box.

Bam got me the new HIM CD.

Nick bought me a pair of jeans that had tickets to Linkin Park's next concert in the pocket.

Paul and Greg got me a bunch of their merchandise. I smacked them.

James got me a poster from Warped Tour. The posters and billboard aren't supposed to come out for another 4 months, so this was the coolest gift so far.

Mia and Carmen from the Diva Search showed up and they gave me a pair if ear rings. They were silver and they had pink crystals on them.

All that was left was Shelton's gift. He gave me a small box. I pulled the green ribbon off of the black velvet box and opened the box. Inside was a ring. It was a small silver ring with a large clear crystal in the center and a bunch of tiny diamonds going around the crystal. In the middle of the ring was the word _Kenzie_ in silver. I smiled widely and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I love it so much! It's beautiful!"

"Just like you…" he said, putting it on my right middle finger.

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you too, boo."

The party was wild. Turns out, they actually did have all 5 Power Rangers at my party. Bam was blue, Nick was red, Chris was Green, Shania was Pink and Courtney, my best friend from Edmondton was Yellow. They were having a great time "fighting" each other to be center of attention. Eventually, (around 3:30 am) the club shut down and I rode back to the hotel with Shelton.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as we walked into my room.

"Did I!" I giggled. "It's ridiculous Shelton! I got Power Rangers at my party!"

"Who came up with that anyway?' he asked laughing.

"Probably Nick. He's the most random person I know, I swear."

"Yeah, well, that was so awesome! Did you like my costume?"

"Baby, you in that damn Under Armor…you look good enough to eat." And he did! The way the long sleeved UA shirt hugged his arms and shoulders…GOD! I was thinking about jumping him on the dance floor.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking about ripping that dress off of your little ass right in the middle of the club." He said, pinning me to my hotel room door.

"Oh really?" I said seductively.

"Oh, really." He echoed before kissing me. After about 10 minutes of tonsil hockey, a voice called down the hall.

"Give her room to breathe, damn!"

I looked over and saw Tarzan standing there looking amused.

"Lance, go away." I smiled, sticking my tongue out at him before pulling Shelton back to me with the front of his shirt.

"That's not too bright Mackie…"

"Why the hell not Lance Ethan?"

"Cause your dad's on his way around the corner…"

"Bye!" I smirked, sticking my card in my door and pulling Shelton in with me before my dad came around the corner.

"What's that all about?"

"Don't want no drama on my birthday is all," I shrugged before flopping on my bed and turning on the TV.

"Well what _do_ you plan for on your birthday?" he said, taking off his trench coat and putting the sword on the table. I looked at him and grinned.

"Well, I had the greatest party ever, surrounded by the people that love me, looking the hottest I have in a long time, got a little tipsy, I mean, I had a great time…I don't know what else I could possibly ask for on my birthday…." I shrugged "innocently".

Shelon growled playfully and tackled me on the bed before rolling on top of me and kissing me deeply. That was all the incentive I needed. I paused long enough to pull the caps off of my canines; Shelton did the same, and I pulled him onto me again. He started attacking my neck…sucking on it and biting…nipping at my collarbone.

**Well, if you don' like sex scenes, scroll down, don't read the paragraphs below.**

I giggled and arched against him…he knew what he was doing…and I was greatly appreciating it. He sat up and pulled up my dress. He slowly pulled it off of me…and I mean _slowly_. When he did, he grinned. I was wearing only a black lacy thong underneath…that's all my dress would allow….VPL (Visible Panty Line) is a crime against humanity.

"Damn…" was all he said before I pealed the Under Armor off of him and he kicked off of his Timberlands and pants.

Feeling your skin on the skin of someone you love is one of the best feelings in the world. It's more comfortable than anything on the planet…except for the 300 count Egyptian cotton sheets on my bed in West Newberry …but that's another story. Shelton's hand slipped underneath the only thing separating us and he let his fingers explore me. He kissed me deeply while he did so, and I could feel him smirk when I moaned in his mouth. He pulled away and shed him self of his boxers.

I flipped him over and straddled his torso. I kissed him deeply then bit him on his neck, right below his earlobe. I felt him shudder beneath me and I grinned. I sucked on the area and his arms snaked around my entire body, pulling, and nearly crushing, me against his body. I did it again and his hissed in my ear…moaned a little bit too. I giggled again when he flipped me back beneath him and kissed me again. He reached over the side of the bed and pulled a condom out of his pants pockets. He put it on and kissed me again.

When he entered, it hurt, but only for about 5 seconds, then…I felt almost complete. He moved inside me and I pulled him against me, wrapping my arms around him. We moved in harmony together, not just having sex…that night, we made love.

I dug my nails into his back as I climaxed, and he finished just seconds after me. He lay on top of me, kissing my cheeks and forehead as we came down together.

**Okay, it's over now everyone….here's the rest**

"Happy Birthday, baby." He smirked, kissing the beads of sweat off of my forehead.

"Mmm…I think that was my favorite gist." I joked before I cuddled against his side.

Shleton flipped the TV on and lay back down against the bed, pulling me closer to him. We fell asleep watching Family Guy.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I felt something next to me. I smiled when I realized what it was. I pulled Mack closer to me and buried my face in her hair; prepared to fall asleep again when someone knocked on the door.

I decided to ignore it.

The knocking continued. I groaned and slid out of bed, sliding my boxers on and walking to the door. I opened it to see Jeff standing there looking amused.

"What?" I growled…not that I don't like Jeff…I'm just not too nice in t eh morning when I first wake up.

"Ah, mini-me must still be asleep then eh?" he asked, looking a bit shocked that I answered the door.

"Yeah man, she's sleeping…you need something?"

"Uh, actually, yes…I have a friend that lives in Cincinatti, and he said we could use his studio in his basement to lay down a track. I have something I want her to sing."

"Alright man, I'll send her to your room when she's dressed…I'll wake her up now." I nodded.

"Alright…I'm in 439 by the way." He added. I nodded and closed the door. I walked over to the bad and started trying to wake up the beauty that slept there.

"Hey baby, get up." I said, shaking her a little.

"Ghrsh meh sheepsihel." She said…face still in the pillow. I translated it to 'Gosh, let me sleep Shel.'

"Get up baby, Jeff's waiting on you," I laughed, pulling the comforter off of her.

"Go way…and give cover…still naked." She said, reaching for said item, eyes still closed.

"Ari, baby get up."

"FUCK YOU! Now let me sleep!" she growled, grabbing the covers and pulling them over her head.

"Uh, did that last night first of all…and two…NO!" I said, snatching the cover and smacking her on her bare ass."

"OW!" she yelled. I laughed and kissed her forehead while pulling her out of bed.

"Shower, now."

'but I wanna sleep…don't you want to stay cuddled up with me all day in my nice warm bed?" she whined cutely.

"baby as tempting as that sounds, Jeff's waiting on you…you're laying down a track with him today, remember?"

"oh yeah…I'll shower…grab me a pair of Jeans and a top, will ya?"

"Any top I want?"

"What ever…as long as it's not my bikini top….it's officially November." She said, rolling her eyes. I smirked and pulled out a light purple sweater and a pair of blue jeans. I threw them on the bed and kept looking through her suitcase; I knew she had my button down shirt still….and I found a pair of my jeans in there too. I smirked. _My question is, what the hell is she doing with my jeans?_ I laughed to myself. I found my white silk shirt and tossed it on the bed too.

"Baby, hand me my clothes?" she called from the bathroom.

"Why? You can come out here and get them. It ain't like I haven't seen you naked before…" I smirked. She walked out of the bathroom clad in a fluffy towel and grabbed the clothes.

"Cause it's cold in here and I just got done with a shower meanie." She snapped playfully and swatted me with her jeans.

"Get over it."

I watched as she changed, grinning with pride as I saw the numerous love bites on her neck and shoulders.

"Uh baby?"

"What?" she asked as she pulled her sweater on.

"What're you gonna do about those?" I asked gesturing at her neck. She looked in the mirror and swore under her breath. She pulled out some make up and put it on her neck furiously.

"Fuck, fuck fuck…." She mumbled.

"You kiss your father with that mouth?"

"No, but I kiss you with it." She laughed. She finished getting dressed and left. I went into the shower right after her; preparing to spend the day with the guys.


	14. Revelations Fistfighty

Mack walked to the ring on her first official night as a WWE Diva. She was wearing low-slung black cargo pants, and a white beater tied up to show her navel. She also wore combat boots, her locket was securely around her neck, and her ring was on her finger. The fans waved and cheered for her and she blew kisses and smiled brightly. She slid into the ring and grabbed a mike.

"What's up Cincinnati?" she called. The fans erupted in cheers. "I just wanted to come out and say thanks for making my dream come true. It's an honor to be amongst the WWE Divas."

She was interrupted by the music of none other than, Courtney, the Diva she'd beat in the Diva Search.

"Dude, what are you doing here? You lost." Mack said confused.

"Well, I just decided to come out here and inform you that you're no good. You're a snake, and a liar, and you only got in this company for one reason." She growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mack replied, leaning against a turnbuckle.

"You only got in this business because your dad…"

"What's my father have to do with anything?" she interrupted, jumping up. "No one here knows who he is, except for those in the back. They don't know about my background, so how did that even effect the voting?"

"It did. Fans remember everything…remember this?" she said, pointing to the big screen.

John Cena appeared on the screen. His eyes were bloodshot, he wasn't clean shaven like usual, and his hair wasn't brushed. Mack froze. It was her Amber Alert from when she was 14 years old.

"I…I'm John Cena. WWE Champ. I'm not here to talk about that though…I'm here to put out an Amber Alert for my Daughter. Her name is McKenzie Emily Winters. She's 14 years old. She's about 5'4, 105 lbs, hazel eyes, blonde hair down to about mid back, she was last seen wearing a white Chain Gang t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts along with white and black K-Swiss tennis shoes. She's wearing a silver locket with a picture of me and her mother inside…uh, on her back she has a 3-4 inch scar. She was last seen here in the Staples Center last night."

"We believe that she was abducted by her step-father, Bryce Christenson from Edmonton, Illinois. If you have any information, if you see anyone who looks like her, Call this number."

As he talked, pictures of me were on the screen. I started crying as a picture SD magazine had taken of me and dad at the induction flashed up on the screen. It froze on a picture of just me; an announcer's voice came on the screen.

As it played, Mack felt a tug inside. She was upset.

None of what was going on was scripted. She was supposed to be hounded by some of the Divas as the butt of a hazing, Courtney wasn't supposed to be here in the arena that night until later; they were going to shoot a congratulations promo for her and a good luck before the match she was to have with Candace Michelle, none of this should have been going on.

When the tape stopped playing, Mack let out a small cry. She couldn't believe this was happening; she was watching her credibility and appeal to the fans fall faster than the leaves outside in the November night. The crowd was mixed. Some booed, some cheered at seeing the John's daughter was safe and sound after being in the dark for so many years.

"Why are you doing this? No one was supposed to know! I never did anything to you to deserve this!" she said. She was hurt. No one was supposed to know about her connections that she had in the WWE. No one was supposed to know she was McKenzie Cena. No one was supposed to know that because she wanted to make her own way in the business without people thinking that she was using her father's name.

"Why? WHY? Gosh, you're so pathetic! I never liked you from the first day we met. You were always so _perfect_. So smart, so athletic, so into the crowd. With your little _band_. You know, I think it's time that the entire world knows who you are. Now; Scram before I hurt you."

When she got in Mack's face Mack smirked.

"You know if there's one thing I inherited from my dad, other than my ears and dimples," she said coyly while walking slowly around the blonde; almost stalking like a tigeress around her prey. " is my attitude, and my temper." She finished, gritting her teeth and getting in the other woman's face. She was about 2 inches away from Courtney'snose; and she was turning red. "Now you wanna go to war? This little soldiers ready to fight!" she threw the mike down and stepped even closer.

Courtney pushed Mack away, and Mack was thrown off balance. She quickly regained it and punched Courtney in the mouth. The blonde was knocked back, and was tackled by the newest diva. Mack began punching over and over as hard as she could, ignoring, the ref that had come out to pull them apart. The two girls were throwing punches right and left, Mack typically having the upper hand. The crowd started cheering loud, and Mack soon felt familiar arms around her waist.

"Bella, Bella calm down alright? Relax girl…you wanna get fired on your first day?" John said in her ear as he dragged her away.

"DAD! This wasn't supposed to happen!" she sobbed. "No one was supposed to know!" she cried. John took her hand, and led her out of the ring. John put his arm around her shoulder and they walked up the ramp. When they hit gorilla, Shelton, Ash, Randy and TJ were waiting on her.

"Damn Brown Eyes, you wore her out!" Randy chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

"Uncle Randy, no one was supposed to know about dad. I wanted to make it on my own, I didn't want people to think that I was using my last name to get success in the business. It's not fair that that…that _bitch_ told the world about my family!" she cried. TJ pulled on her pants, trying to get her attention.

"What's up Teej?" Mack said, wiping her eyes and squatting down to her little brother's height.

"Why are you sad Mwackie?" he asked cutely. "Are you hurted?"

"A little bit baby, my feelings are hurting."

"Where is your feelings?"

"Right here." Mack pointed at her temple, "And right here." She pointed at her heart. TJ walked over to her and kissed her on her temple and again on her chest, right where she pointed.

"All better?"

Mack couldn't help but smile at the 3 year old's innocence. "Yeah man, I'm all better now." She hugged the small boy in front of her and planted a kiss in the mess of brown hair on his head. As she turned to walk away with Shelton, someone called to her.

"Shorty?"

"Yeah, Uncle Randy?"

"Those lights make make-up run like crazy…nice hickeys sweetie." He winked at her. Mack turned red and walked away quickly, Shelton laughing as he followed.

SHELTON'S POV

As soon as we got inside the locker room, Mack went on a rampage

"Ugh! I can't stand that chick! No one was supposed to know!" Mack said as she wiped the remaining make up from her neck and shoulders.

"I did a good ass job doing that." I grinned, motioning to her neck, trying to take her mind off of her problem.

"Shelton, shut up."

"I love you too baby."

Mack rolled her eyes at me and then sat down next to me. I put my arm around her and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Not really. What if they hate me now?"

"Baby, they can't hate you because of where you come from. Hell, they voted for you before they knew that. And even if they do; screw them. You have all the support you need back here. Now, what you're going to do is go in the bathroom, change your clothes, and get ready for your match." I said, kissing her forehead softly. She nodded and handed me her locket which I stuck safely in my pocket. She changed and came back out dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a tiny Cincinnati Bangles jersey.

"Where'd you get that? The kid's department?" I teased.

"Actually, yes. I got it at Kid's Foot Locker…you know Cincinnati's my favorite football team." The jersey grazed her belly button, and she had an orange and a black bandana tied together at the ends and threaded through her belt loops. On her feet were her wrestling boots and her hair in a high ponytail with some pieces around her face.

"You ready baby?" I asked. She nodded nervously and I took her hand. We walked to Gorilla where Jeff was standing.

"Hey Mini Me."

"Jeffers…I'm nervous."

"Don't be. In fact, I've got something for you." He pulled off his black arm band and put it on her arm. "For luck." He said simply.

"Thanks Jeff." She whispered and hugged him. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then she turned to wait for her music. John followed her out.

"Dad?"

"Hey, everyone knows now." He shrugged, giving her a push through the curtains. "Cold Hard Bitch" by Jet filled our ears and I silently wished her luck one last time.

RAW

"Well, here's Mack Winters, who we now know to actually be McKenzie Cena, the daughter of WWE Champion John Cena." King said as The crowd gave a mixed reaction to her entrance to the ring. John Cena walking behind her.

"That's right King, And it appears that these fans don't know what to think." JR replied. "Mack is now walking around the ring and shaking hands with the fans…and look who's in the crowd; Number 85 for the Cincinnati Bangles, Chad Johnson!"

The audience watched as she grinned and hugged the football player. Then she slid in the ring where John was standing, watching her with pride. He took her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. He gave her a few encouraging words, she nodded, and he kissed her forehead. Then he rolled out of the ring and went to sit at the commentators table as Candace Michelle made her entrance into the ring.

"Well ladies and gentleman we are now being joined by WWE Superstar John Cena. Welcome to the table John," JR said shaking John's hand.

"JR, King, it's good to be here."

"Well, John, let's talk about the hottest topic we've had in a long time…Mack Winters is actually your daughter?"

"Yeah, that's my Mack."

"And the match is on." JR said.

"So, why didn't you say anything about Mack?" King asked.

"King, we talked about it, and she told me that she didn't want my help getting in. She said she didn't want any one knowing about her family, and so I kept my mouth shut. I wanted to help her out, trust me I did, but the fans decided that they wanted her to be a Diva, the Fans decided that they liked her the most, so Mack did it on her own. I had nothing to do with that decision."

"You must be proud." JR replied.

"No doubt. That's my little girl."

"And that's an excellent drop toe hold by Mack Winters."

MACK'S POV

I circled around Candace after taking her down. I went for the pin; she kicked out at 2. _okay Mack…focus. Think things through._ I could hear my dad's voice in my head._ Look for your opening…wait for it to come._ Candace kicked me in the gut and gave me a pretty nice bulldog. _Take a couple breaths Bella, you can do this! Watch out for the kick!_ She stomped on my lower back a few times. _Ignore the pain till after the bell. Focus on the match, not the pain._ I rolled out of the way and did something a bit unthinkable for a Diva's Match (unless Trish, Lita, Mickie, or Victoria was involved); I gave her a suplex. A pretty powerful one if I do say so myself. Then I kicked her hard in the back and went to the ropes. Taking a page out of Jeff's book, I did a rather sloppy corkscrew moonsault. I hadn't set my foot properly, so it wasn't as properly executed as it could have been. But, I still got the pin for 3. As my music started to play, Dad slid into the ring and gave me a hug. He spun me in a circle and kissed the top of my head.

"I knew you could do it Bella!" he grinned as we walked back to gorilla; his arms around me the entire time.

"Mini me, we have to talk." Jeff said after he congratulated me.

"I know Jeff, I know. I didn't plant my foot good enough before I threw my moonsault, that's why it was sloppy." I interrupted.

"Actually, when you did it with your legs spread like that, it looked really cool…I was gonna say that we need to go in the ring and practice that."

"You liked it?"

"Hell yeah! It was something new. It was exciting and one of a kind!" he grinned, throwing an arm over my shoulder. We walked to catering while reliving the match.

"Hey Mackie, can I have a word?" I turned around to see Shane McMahon standing there, his arms were folded in front of him and he looked upset. I looked over at dad who nodded and started to follow me out. "No John, I need a word alone." Dad gave me a kiss and pushed me towards the door. I followed Shane to his office and sat down looking at my hands.

"Did you have any idea that was going to happen? Because if that was your idea, I swear…"

"Shane, I swear to god, I had no idea Courtney was going to come out and do that…and if I'd have known I would have knocked her teeth right into her throat before she even made it down the ramp." I said viciously.

"Well then, we have to change your storyline, and we're going to start having you valet for John now…I mean, we have to work with it because now everyone knows. It would be pointless to ignore that, especially since you've beat her into holy hell."

"Thanks Shane, I appreciate it." I shook his hand and turned to walk out of the office.

"Mack?"

"Yeah?"

"Hell of a match…and the finisher…insane. What do you call it?"

"Phoenix Drop." I said after giving it some thought.

"Go on, I'll send you the script for next week."

I walked out of the office and I noticed a camera following me now. I walked straight into my dad's arms.

"So what'd the boss say Baby Girl?"

"He wasn't happy….he thought it was my idea to tell everyone. But I told him the truth, and he was _okay_ with it….i still think he's mad at me though." I said thoughtfully, resting my head on his chest.

"Well, just relax, you're not getting fired, trust me if Shane-O-Mac was going to fire you, you'd know it." He reassured me.

"Why'd she have to tell though? No one was supposed to know! I wanted to make it on my own, and I didn't want people to think I won because of you…that's why I used mom's last name!"

"Mack, don't worry bout it. Courtney'll get hers in the end. They always do. Now, we're gonna get ready to go get some food, and spend the rest of the night together; we're not gonna worry bout that one."

"Alright then…I will."

"Then go get your stuff, and I'll meet you at the car." He nudged me towards my locker room.

"Thanks daddy," I whispered.

"Anytime, Bella." He gave me another squeeze before the camera crew left. When I walked in my locker room Shelton was standing there grinning at me.

"My, my, my…hell of a match baby."

"Why thank you. I thought so too!" I said cheekily. I grabbed my bag and smiled when Shelton took it out of my hand and put his other arm around me.

"My bag's already in the car…I was just waiting on you."

"You don't have a match tonight?"

"Nope, There's just a tag match left, Jeff's got the main event…and I did all my promos already." He shrugged.

"Well then let's get out of here…I don't know if I can act cheery much longer."

"What do you mean?" We stopped in the hall and he put my bag down.

"When Courtney showed my Amber Alert…I mean, all I could think about was…" I took a deep breath. Shelton put his arms around me.

"Baby, calm down. Nothing like that is going to happen to you ever again. You've got me, and your dad, and Randy and Jeff…no one's going to hurt you like that again…I promise you baby." Shelton cupped my face in his large hands and looked me in my eyes. "I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too…so much."

We went out of the arena with his arms around me, and he spent the night holding me as I relived my past in my sleep.


	15. Hurt

"Mackielicious definition: make these boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasure from my photo. You can see me you can't squeeze me I ain't easy I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease 'em, these boys come and go like seasons, Mackielicious. But, I ain't promiscuous, and if you are suspicious, all that shit is fictitious. I blow kisses that put those boys on rock, rock and they be lining down the block just to watch what I got; So delicious."

Mackie was dancing around in her OWN ROOM! She was so happy to finally be home after almost three months. She'd missed her house so much. She'd missed her closet and she'd missed her picture of her mom in the front room. She'd made up her own remix to Fergielicious…her favorite song out right now.

Mack's attire was…well, brief, to be discrete. She was wearing a pair of black lace boy-cut underwear and a black camisole that stopped right above her navel showing off the dark green crystal embedded in her navel. She also had on a pair of ankle socks that were pink and black stripped.

"Hello?" Mackie said into her ringing phone.

"Baby? Where are you?"

"My room?" she giggled.

"Well, get your sexy little ass to the front door! I've only been knocking for 5 minutes." Shelton's voice rang out merrily.

"Front door, as in you're here _right now_?"

"Yeah. Now come and open the door!"

"SHIT!" Mack hung up and ran to her closet. She grabbed a pair of pink track pants and slid them on as she ran down the stairs. When she got to the door, Sure enough, Shelton was standing there with an 'it's about time!' look on his face. He was wearing a black sweater and jeans with a black fitted on his head. His leather jacket was over the entire outfit.

"Hey Baby…why couldn't you hear me knocking?"

"Uh, I was upstairs in my room…."

"What were you doing?"

"Listening to music…I couldn't hear you." Well, it wasn't an exact lie….but it wasn't the truth either.

"Oh, well, are you gonna make a brother stand out on your doorstep for another half an hour or can your man come in the house?" he smirked. Mack giggled and stepped back, giving him access to the house. He walked in and they went in the basement.

"It is so hot in this basement!" Shelton said, pulling his sweater off, revealing the white beater he had on underneath.

"Let me guess…Family Guy?" he asked, going to get the DVD.

"Actually, you can pick." Mack said, laughing at his comment. Shelton decided on Amityville Horror, as he was in the mood for something scary-ish. They sat down to watch the movie.

Mack smiled as she curled into his side and wrapped her arms around his middle. His arm went around her shoulder, holding her tight against him. They watched the movie (which they decided wasn't really all that scary…just jumpy) and then decided to turn some music on.

The reason the boys wanted the basement to live in was because even if it was daytime, if you didn't turn any lights on it was pitch black. Mack and Shelton turned the lights low and just decided to listen to the music, lost in each other.

_**My whole life has changed since you came in. I knew back then you were that special one. I'm so in love, so deep in love. You made my life complete. You are so sweet, no one competes. Glad you came into my life. You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight**._

Shelton stretched out on the floor in front of the couch with Mack beside him, his arms around her, one leg between hers and one of hers between his. He kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers.

**_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feeling down. I don't know about you, but I keep mine around. You can look round the world and it is hard to find another shorty like mine. Baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it, everything you say to me. Never knew it could be so wicked, hoping that you'll stay with me. You look around you will ever find another shorty like mine, shorty like mine._**

This was perfection. There was no need to be intimate, there was no need to talk. Just laying there in each others arms was enough to show how much they loved each other. A soft kiss here and there, a stroked cheek; that at most was all that they gave each other.

* * *

"MACK!" 

_**What would I be without you? I only think about you. I know you're tired of being lonely, so baby girl put it on me**_

Shane was confused. He and Chris had been calling the house for hours and no one would answer. He was a little worried because Mack hadn't been answering her cell phone. She could be asleep and would wake up to answer her cell phone. He checked her room and saw that her phone was on her bed, and her radio was still on. Now he was freaking out a little bit. Mack never went anywhere without her phone.

Ever.

Shane looked everywhere. In the garage, the front room where Mack's mom's picture was, the kitchen, Mack's room, and the bathrooms. He ran down to the basement. He could hear music playing and when he came around the corner, he saw the object of his search and knew why he couldn't find her.

She was asleep, arms and legs tangled with Shelton's; her hair made a blanket around Shelton's white-beater covered torso.

"Mack? Shelton, dude, wake up!" Shane sighed in relief, kicking Shelton lightly to wake them up.

"Shane Christopher, go the hell away. I'm very comfortable, and I know Shelton is too." She grumbled, putting her face back in the crook of Shelton's neck. Shelton's face disappeared in a sheet of blonde hair.

"Mack, I've been calling you for about 3 and a half hours. Dad's worried, Lance and Chris are worried, and the girls are freaking out. You have about 30 missed calls, and your voice mailbox is full." Shane said, handing her the pink Razr phone. Mack's arm shot up, not looking and eyes still closed. She lay there and listened to the voice mails.

"Shelton? When'd you get here?" Shane asked, sitting on the couch.

"About 2:00. you didn't see my truck in the front of the house?"

"I just go-carted it from the old man's house; I came around the back."

"So it's Hail's birthday party, eh? December 1st…An all month event?" Mack smirked, referring to one of the messages on her phone.

"Yeah…part one…her birthday's not till the end of the month, but she's having a 4 part celebration all this month...the biggest party's gonna be the New Year's one out in LA. This one's in Boston. She's having one in Boston, New York, Detroit, and LA."

"It must be awesome to be Eminem's daughter man." Mack grumbled to herself joking.

"Hey, it must be awesome to be John Cena's daughter too." Shelton countered, flicking some of her hair.

"I'm gonna get my hair colored this week." Mack announced suddenly.

"Where'd that come from?" Shane laughed as he walked into his room to answer the ringing phone.

"I'm tired of being blonde. I'm gonna get it colored like…brown or something the black I had it dyed temporarily on my birthday was too dark…brown would look good on me with my eyes."

"Do you know how much you'll look like John?" Shelton asked, laughed. People were always saying just how much she looked like John, and that she'd look even more like him if she had brown hair. She really didn't know where she got her blonde hair from honestly. Both her parents had brown hair, only her grandfather on her mom's side had been a blonde; maybe that was where she got it.

**Warning – Sex Scene….more explicit than usual…I'm getting more and more bold…hee hee**

"It would be kinda sexy if you got a dark color…a little more mysterious." Shelton murmured, kissing her collarbone slickly. He rolled over and hovered right over her body.

"Hmm…maybe I should get it done then, huh?" Mack purred slyly, arching into his kiss and pushing into his groin in _just_ the right way. Shelton groaned appreciatively and ran his tongue along her neck lightly; earning a tiny moan from the small blonde beneath him. He kissed the same spot then bit down on it without warning. Mack couldn't hold back. This time she moaned loudly, arching against him, pushing against him again.

"Upstairs. Now." Shelton said huskily when she pushed against him for the 4th time. Mack grinned and Shelton stood up. Shelton put his hands on Mack's hips and lifted her up. Instantly, Mack's legs went around his waist and she smirked mischievously as he started to walk up the stairs towards her room. Then she put her arms around his neck and licked from his collar of his beater up to the back of his ear. Then she kissed the spot below his ear before sucking on it hard. Mack listened as Shelton's breathing deepened.

"Girl, you keep that up, we're not gonna make it up to your room…" he warned as he pushed her body against his hardness. She grinned at him again and went through the same ministrations on the other side.

Shelton took another deep breath an started walking faster. Five more steps…Three more steps. One more step. Shelton walked into Mack's room and kicked the door shut. Without even setting Mack down he sat down on the bed, Mack straddling him. Mack pushed him back and kissed him, grinding against him. Mack smiled to herself, proud that she could make him respond so openly when he usually guarded his emotions and reactions. She nipped at his collarbone and slid her hands up the front of the beater he still wore. When she raked her nails along his abs, she felt him shudder and he took a shaky breath. She pulled his beater off, then grinned as she pulled his jeans off; leaving him in his black boxers.

Shelton decided that he wanted to be in the dominant position, so he flipped Mack over and kissed her hard. He slowly shed her of the track pants she wore and kissed her navel softly before lifting her Cami up inch by inch; kissing the new flesh that exposed with each motion.

"Babe, what's that?" he asked, looking up slightly. He'd looked up and a picture on her bedside caught her eye. It was of her and Carmine. They were arm in arm and smiling widely. The picture had been taken two months ago.

"Oh, that's me and Carm…American Music Awards."

"Hmm…well, you're not his anymore." He said as he fixed her with the most possessive look he'd ever given her. But for some reason, it didn't scare or freak out Mack at all, if anything, it made her feel safe. It made her feel special; wanted. It made her feel like she was so special and wonderful that he didn't want to share her with anyone else. "You…(kiss on the collarbone)…are all….(kiss on the cheek)….**mine** (kiss on the lips)." He whispered before he slid her out of her boy-cut briefs.

"I love you too." She grinned when he hooked her leg in his elbow and pinned her beneath him gently.

_This is gonna be **so** fun…_ she thought as she arched her back.

**

* * *

Mack sighed and smiled. Everything was going to plan. She looked at the outfit she had laid out; Black skirt that would stop at mid-thigh, a pair of sheer stockings, dark blue in color, and a midnight blue off the shoulder top that skimmed the top of her belly button, showing off the dangling sapphire jewel navel ring. Her top was decorated with black stripes in random directions. On her feet was a beautiful pair of black riding boots. They came up to her knees, and they laced all the way up. They had about a 4 inch heel on them. Mack curled her newly colored hair so that it fell in soft ringlets down her shoulders and back. She put these items on along with a black lace panty and bra set. **

Mack looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a satisfied smile after adjusting her make up a bit. Then she left her locker room and started to stroll towards Gorilla.

RAW had just started; the smoke from the fireworks was just beginning to clear. "Cold Hard Bitch" began to blast…Mack's face was set into a cold mask; even her eyes were unreadable. She climbed into the ring where a stool was placed in the center with a mike on the seat. Mack picked up the mike and her music cut. The crowd began to boo slightly, and Mack simply raised her eyebrow at their reaction.

"So…you guys learned something about me last week...and from what I read over the internet over the weekend, a lot of you guys aren't happy about it. Well, I have an announcement to make to those people. I AM JOHN CENA'S DAUGHTER! Okay? There! I admit it. Are you happy now?" she snapped. "BUT, I just want to point out that you guys voted me to be the newest RAW Diva _before_ you knew that fact. Don't try to say that I used my dad to get in this business, and don't say he helped me in anyway, because NO ONE knew, alright?" The crowd gave her small amounts of boos and cheers at the same time, but it was mostly silent. No one expected to see their favorite and newest Diva snap at them, especially one as cool and sweet as Mack. "Not the Fans, not the superstars, not anyone! It isn't fair that you guys are booing me now…SO, if you're gonna shut up about my dad being my dad, then cool, if not…well then I got two words for you….TOUGH LUCK! I'm not going anywhere. I'm Mack Winters…and I am the newest RAW Diva. Like it, or NOT!" she dropped the mike and rolled out of the ring. Just as she was on her way to the back, familiar music began to play, cutting off Mack's.

"Hello Mackie…how've you been lately?"

"Mr. McMahon, uh, I'm fine sir." She said, looking up into Shane's blank brown eyes.

"Well, that's good, since you have a match tonight. It's next." He said. Mack's eyes widened.

"But sir, I'm not dressed to compete!" she protested.

"Well, I'm feeling lenient, I'll give you 10 minutes, starting 2 minutes ago. If you're not in the ring and ready…well, you lose the match." He said viciously.

"Who is my opponent Shane?"

"Courtney…who just signed her own 1 year WWE Contract."

"I'll be back in 5.' Mack said, running up the ramp and into the back. Ashley was standing there already grinning, arms full.

"Black Cargos, your wrestling boots." She said simply, handing the items to Mack. Mack reached up and took of her locket, handing it to Ash, along with her ring from Shelton. Then right in the middle of guerilla, she slid the cargos over her skirt and slipped the skirt off. Then she pulled the boots on.

"I have on no sports bra…this is gonna suck." She said to herself.

"Eh, you'll live." Ash chuckled.

"Bella!"

Mack turned around to see her father jogging towards her, Shelton on his heels. She gave him a smirk and threw her skirt at him. He caught it and gave her a look. "I'm coming out with you," he said, passing the skirt to Shelton. Ash also gave him her boots.

"Why are we giving the Shelton Kenzie's clothes?

"Cause Shelton loves his Kenzie and will put those clothes away for her in her bag." Mack gave him a little pout and he just rolled his eyes. Mack heard some music playing…she rolled he eyes. WHY DID HER ENEMY HAVE TO HAVE ONE OF HER FAVORITE SONGS AS ENTRENCE MUSIC?

"_Why'd she have to have Fergielicious as her song?"_ Mack pouted.

"It doesn't matter baby….you're still gonna win." Shelton smiled, kissing her softly.

"Luck Mack." Ash smiled.

Mack gave them all a smirk and turned around. "Cold Hard Bitch" blasted and Mack walked out, Johns arm around her shoulder. Mack walked up the stairs and flipped over the top rope into the ring. (like how Kane leaves the ring at the end of a match). John climbed in and held her face in her hands.

"You can do this, Bella." He said, kissing her forehead. She nodded and he pressed his forehead against hers for a second and climbed out of the ring. Mack stretched her legs out slightly as she waited for the bell to ring.

Turns out, Mack was right; without those brass knuckles, Mack beat Courtney in abut 5 minutes. She only did her finishing move for fun, and that was because she felt she needed to perfect it. The pin was followed by Mack's arms raised in victory. John rolled back in the ring and spun her in a circle before kissing her on the forehead again and hugging her tight.

"Hell of a match baby girl." He nodded.

As they celebrated, Dawn Marie's music cued. She walked out on to the ramp and smiled at the now scowling pair.

"Oh John Boy…long time, no see. I have a bit of a message for your little princess there." She said.

"Well I'm right here Dawn…what do you want?" Mack said after taking another microphone.

"Three weeks from now, at Survivor Series, you and I have a match. You see, I challenge you to a match. And so that I can't harm you too bad, it's a mixed tag match. A partner of my choice, against you and…whoever."

John took the match. "We accept."

"oh darn, silly me! I forgot, the stipulation is; since your daddy didn't help you get into this business, he can't help you win the match…he's banned from ringside."

John swore. Mack put her arm on his shoulder to calm him.

"I think I can get help from someone in the back. Calm down, daddy. Dawn…I accept." She said forcefully. Dawn smiled, winked and turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Mackie?"

"What?"

"Turn around."

When Mack turned, she was met with something hard and metal to the face she felt in her face crack. _I think that was a sledgehammer, she thought._ Then, a chair hit her two more times before she even hit the ground.

_Why isn't Daddy helping me? _She kept thinking. She opened one eye slowly to see Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch standing over her father yelling at him.

Murdoch was holding a sledge hammer. Cade was holding the chair that was now covered in her blood. Cade stopped yelling at her father and smirked down at her as she tried to get to her feet. Cade began to beat her with the chair. Over and over, he brought the chair down onto her back and head.

Mack was on the verge of losing consciousness when she felt a body cover her own, shielding her from the blows from the chair raining down on her. She heard her dad's shallow breathing and tried to push him off of her, to save him. Eventually, they stopped and walked away smiling smugly. Mack finally gave into the pain and let herself fall into the darkness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of red rimmed chocolate brown ones looking down on me. 

"Ash?"

"Hey…how're you feeling?

"Like I got hit by a sledgehammer and a steel chair repeatedly." I whispered. Ash smiled a watery smile and kissed my forehead.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's right over there. I made sure they gave you the same room so that I could keep an eye on the both of you."

I turned my head slowly to the right and saw Shelton sitting next to Mack's bed. He looked like shit to put it lightly.

"I'm so sorry baby…I tried to go out there and help you…I swear to god I did. I couldn't get bout there fast enough. I shouldn't have gone out to get the sandwich…Baby just…please just wake up? For me?" he was rambling. I don't even think he realized he was talking. He was holding her hand and shaking horribly. Mack had a bunch of bandages wrapped around her left eye.

"How is she?"

"She's not doing to good. She broke a bone in her face…under her eye; they took her into surgery to mend the bone, but she'll have to wear an eyepatch until the stitches are ready to be taken out in a month.. She has to be out for 4 to 5 weeks, and she hasn't woken up yet..."

"How long's it been since the match?"

"It's…Wednesday."

"You mean I was unconscious for two days?" I said softly. She nodded grimly. "So that means Bella…"

"Hasn't woken up yet either. She took the most of it. Before you covered her, she'd been hit in the face with the sledgehammer once, and beaten all over with that chair. But the doctors say that if you hadn't covered her up when you did, she could have died, or dropped into a coma."

I tried to sit up and was introduced to the wonderful world of pain.

"Don't move…you have a couple of cracked ribs…and more bruises than I've been able to count." She warned gently. She moved the bed up so I was in a comfortable sitting position.

"Where's everyone?"

"Mike, Chris, Lance, Shane and the girls are back in Massachusetts fixing up the house. Mack's gonna be there for a few weeks. Jeff and Matt are in the cafeteria with Dave and Randy."

"How's Shelton holding up?" I asked quietly.

"He hasn't moved from that spot but twice and once was to throw up. He hasn't eaten, he hasn't slept. He just sits there, staring at her."

"Shelton." I called over to him.

"I'm not hungry and I'm not leaving her side Jeff. How many times do I have to say it?" he snapped, not even looking at me.

"SHelt…no man, it's not even jeff talking to you." I said gently. He turned his head and his eyes focused on me.

"How are you feeling John?"

"I've been better, but I've had a lot worse. How's my baby girl?"

"She can't get in the ring for 6 weeks. She had a broken bone in her face….not her nose, her FACE. She's got so many bruises all over her body, she…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"John, it's all my fault. I'd gone back to me and Baby girl's locker room, and I put her stuff in her bag. Then I took a shower and changed for my match. I streatched, and went to catering to grab some Gatorade and a bite to eat before my match…I never thought to turn on the damn TV. Because I just _had_ to have a sandwich, I didn't have the TV turned on in the locker room, and I didn't even look up while I was eating to one of the monitors with the matches already on. When I came back into the locker room and turned on the TV; You were covering my Kenzie…and she wasn't moving. Shane said I had to compete in my match before I could come here, I got here as soon as I could, I a SO sorry. I didn't mean to let her get hurt. I'd never do anything to put her in danger. I should have paid attention better." He said this all so fast I barely caught it.

"Shelton, stop rambling." I interrupted. "And it's not your fault! Stop trying o put it on yourself. I should have been paying attention. I don't know why I didn't hear them get in the ring!"

"Both of you stop it." Ash said. "None of this is your fault; wither of you. And if Dave and Randy come in here with that it's my fault shit, I'm going to hit someone. C, you did everything in your power to protect Mack on Monday; including risking your own health to keep her safe. Shelton, you were going through your pre-match ritual, who expects you to change you ways for a match that has nothing to do with your storyline?"

Shelton opened his mouth to protest. "Shut up. Now I'm telling the two of you that it's not your fault. John Cena and Shelton Benjamin are NOT responsible for what happened to Macks, alright?"

"But what if she hates me?" Shelton whispered.

"I won't" a voice whispered. We turned around to see Mack's eyes flutter a bit, but not open.

"Baby Girl?"

"Bella?"

"Mack?"

We all called out to her at the same time.

"Mhmm…It's not your fault. Either of you." She whispered again.

"Can you open your eyes for me Kenzie?" Shelton asked softly, walking back over to her and grabbing her hand.

"I'm trying…but my eye…"

"It's wrapped up boo, but open the right one." He urged her. I watched my daughter open her right eye slowly but then her face contorted into one of fear.

"Shelton?"

"Whats up boo?"

"I can't see you…or anything."

**A/N: Okay, so I have absolutely NO idea where that came from….but my muses took over and my fingers just started to fly. SO, review my minions!**

**Nique**

**Oh, BTW, I went to RAW last night…it was the ISH! John Cena looked so freaking good! Like, yummy!**


	16. Recoveries

When Mack said she couldn't see, immediately I ran out of the room and to the doctor who'd been coming in and checking on her periodically.

"Mrs. Cena…is something wrong?"

"They're both awake. They woke up within 30 minutes of each other." I said, slightly out of breath from running down the hall.

"Are they alert? Competent?"

"Yes…but Macks…Mackie, she – she can't see."

The doctor followed me back to the hospital room where Shelton was sitting on Mack's bed, cupping her face in her hands, singing to her softly. Not many people knew Shelton had an excellent singing voice. Matt and Jeff were sitting on either side of her bed, each with concerned looks on their faces.

"Macks, the doc's here." I called, going back over to where John was sitting, looking at Mack with a worried and anxious expression on his face. I sat on his bed and held on to his hand.

The doctor had to practically force Shelton off of the bed, but then he started to examine her. He put three drops of liquid in her right eye, and then started to check over her other injuries.

"I'm dilating your pupils right now…this will keep your cornea open when the light shines in it, giving me the ability to look directly into the eye." He said as he put the drops in. Then he started to push on her ribs.

"Are you feeling any discomfort? Any pain when I press here? How about here?" he pressed on different places. Then he un-wrapped her left eye, checking her stitches.

"Well, McKenzie, you're healing quite nicely, and actually, you heal a lot faster than I anticipated. Your stitches might only need to be in for three or so weeks instead of five." He commented. Then he took out a small flashlight and shined it in her right eye.

"Hmm…it appears that there are small slivers of metal in your eye. Because you weren't blinking, as you were unconscious, your cornea can be saved if we act quickly. We'll need to get you into the OR as soon as possible." He said, scribbling into her chart.

"Metal?" Mack whispered. "It must be from that sledge hammer."

Everyone in the room was quiet…John was shaking, Shelton was shaking as well. Matt and Jeff both looked afraid.

"We can get you in the OR at 3:45 today, is this fine?" the doctor looked to me.

"Absolutely. Will her vision be saved?"

"It should…it's a very simple surgery. Many people get it done and leave that same day." He left the room, and it was silent again.

"So daddy? How long are you out for?"

"Just a week…then I'll be back on RAW…but I have an idea…How much time do you want to have off?"

"I don't want ANY time off, but apparently, I have about a month until I can get in the ring."

"Well, I have an idea…I'm going to go on RAW from the hospital…satellite. We can make you look worse than you do, you're following me on this right?" when Mackie nodded he continued. "Well, we play it out like they nearly killed you – "

"Which they did!" I interjected.

"I'm going to go on a rampage. Just beating the hell out of everyone who had something to do with your injury…but I'll leave Dawn for you." he grinned.

"Please let me help!" Shelton piped up. "They don't have to know she's my girl…I'd like them to know, but the fans don't have to know! I could just say that we've been friends for a long time…and that I was close to Kenzie too…"

"Absolutely, when I get back on Raw in two weeks…me and you, we go after Cade and Murdoch."

"We'll get revenge in our own way, don't worry." Matt said, Jeff nodding.

"Dawn's all mine." Mack said evilly. I looked over; she had a mad grin on her face, her face holding a rage and bloodlust that scared me.

We spent the rest of the time plotting out what we were going to do next Monday, when the door opened.

"Short Stuff?"

"Uncle Randy? That you?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, it's me baby doll…how're you holding up?"

"Well, I'm temporarily blind." She said, like she was talking about the weather.

"What?"

"Yeah, man, slivers of the sledge hammer scrapped off of her broken cheek bone and got in her eye. And I'm fine Rando, thanks for asking."

"Sorry John, I was worried about my niece is all…but how _are_ you man? And what kind of revenge can I get on?"

"Me you and Shelton…we're extracting the same kind of revenge. Pain…the best kind of revenge there is." John now wore the same mad, bloodthirsty look Mack had wore an hour before.

"Miss. Cena, are you ready?" a nurse at the door asked.

"Absolutely. Just give me a minute?"

"Sure."

Matt and Jeff kissed her on her cheek, Randy kissed her forehead. I kissed her forehead as well. Then, much to my disapproval, and much to the nurse's objection, John got out of bed and walked across the room, slowly.

"Alright now, don't be scared Bella…you'll be able to look at my beautiful face in just a few hours." He joked, trying to break the tension.

"In that case…can I just stay blind?" Mackie shot back, causing the room to laugh. "I love you daddy." She whispered, holding her arms up.

"I love you too Mack." He said, bending to hug her. He kissed his daughter then slowly made his way back to his bed. Shelton gave her a lingering kiss.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Babe." She smiled. "I can't wait to see those beautiful brown eyes."

"Hurry back…I got something for you." He said. Then she was wheeled out of the hospital room. Hopefully, she'd make a full recovery.

* * *

When I woke up, there was entirely TOO MUCH light in the room.

"Lights…turn them off!" I mumbled, covering my right eye with my hand. The left one was still wrapped up. Immediately, it was dark and there wasn't too much light in my eye. A certain voice immediately soothed me.

"Short Stuff."

"Hey there, Mickey Blue Eyes. Great to see those baby blues again." I smiled. Uncle Randy kissed my cheek. Matt and Jeff grinned, and Jeff began flashing his hands, wiggling his fingers quickly, asking me how many fingers I was holding up. I held up a very special finger for him.

"Baby…"

"Hey you…I missed those eyes." I grinned. Shelton laughed back before pressing his soft lips to mine. I heard my dad clear his throat. I smiled and pushed Shelton away slightly.

"No need to ask if you're fine, eh Bella?"

"I'm good daddy." I giggled.

"Baby girl, you ready to have some Cameras in your face?"

"But it's only Thursday."

"We're being transported to the best hospital in Boston today. I'm being discharged on Saturday, but you have to be in till Wednesday."

"Why do I have to be in till Wednesday?" I pouted.

"Because they want to be sure about that bone sweetie. You just had 2 surgeries in 3 days." Ash said.

"But Daddy…"

"No arguments babe. You have to get better…we have to make sure that bone doesn't crack or break any more before we let you go home. I don't want you hurt." Shelton said, kissing my cheek.

"But I don't like hospitals." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Don't pout." Jeff teased. "You look like a 12 year old."

I stuck my tongue out at Jeff.

"So maybe you _are_ still 12." Matt joked.

We talked for a while longer, until it was time for us to leave…and go to another damn hospital

* * *

By Monday, I was having a bad case of cabin fever. I was so sick of looking at those hospital walls.

"_Daddy_! Can I go home now?" I whined.

"Nope. Two days is all…you just have to stick it out for 2 days and then you'll be back in Boston, in your own room, in your own bed, kicking back watching TV."

"Can I call Shelton again?"

"Again? Come on Sweetie, how many times do you have to talk to the guy?" he teased.

"Well, I'm bored, and I don't know who else won't mind me calling him every 20 minutes and yacking about pretty much nothing!" I whined again. My dad sighed and tossed me his cell phone. I dialed the familiar number and waited for Shelton to answer.

"What's up John?"

"I'm not John, but nothing. I'm bored out of my mind!" I grinned.

"You again?" he teased.

"I'm bored!" I whined.

"You'll be out soon, and when you get out…I'll make sure you're not bored personally. Are you ready to act like you're near death though?"

"Yeah, I guess, I think it's hilarious that dad's gonna let Dawn think she can put me in a coma for a week! I'm not that weak, it takes more than a little steel chair to keep me down." I grinned confidently.

"That's my baby." He laughed.

"What cha doin?" I sighed, once again bored.

"Playing Madden against your Uncle, who sucks at it."

"which uncle?"

"Orton."

"Tell Uncle Randy I say hi!"

"Kenzie says hi…Randy says that you need to get some friends and stop calling me." He laughed.

"Hey! I resent that comment!" I pouted.

We talked for a few more minutes then he said that it was almost 9 o'clock and he was on first.

"Alright then, I love you."

"Love you too, boo. Feel better, alright?"

"Yeah, kick some ass, yeah?"

"Definitely." We hung up and I flipped the TV to USA. Law and Order was still on, but I kinda liked the show. Then when it went off, they showed me getting beat down…I'd never seen footage of it…and to be honest, it chilled me to the bone. Then, Shelton's music started, and he walked out, dressed in jeans, and a dark orange button down shirt I'd bought for him. He rolled in the ring and grabbed a mike.

"Cade and Murdoch…last week, you guys did something…unforgivable. You see, John Cena is one of my best friends, me him and Randy Orton have been traveling and working together for a long time. We've been friends for years, and to be honest, when you hurt his daughter, you hurt me. But, I have a message from John…He'll be back next week, definately." The crowd cheered. "He's fine, he got out of the hospital two days after you guys beat the hell out of him…but Mackie…well, she's not doing so good." He stopped talking and looked around the arena. They started to boo Cade and Murdoch. "You see…when I talked to John before we went on the air…he told me that Mackie wasn't exactly healthy. She's…well, last I heard, she was in a coma." Shelton started to pace. "So I have to face my best friend tomorrow back in Boston, and when Mackie's better, I would suggest you guys watch your back, because John's coming back with a vengeance, and I'm definitely helping." With that, he dropped the mike, and walked out of the arena.

I watched a couple of matches, Ash and Dawn got into a brawl…I growled under my breath…I wanted Dawn at 100 and healthy.

"Don't hurt her Ash…that bitch is mine." I said to myself. There was a knock on my hospital room door. My dad was there grinning.

"Ready to look a little bit worse?"

"Eh, alright, I guess." I teased. He handed me a roll of bandages and I wrapped it around my head; I'd been without my eye wrapped about 2 days…the stitches were still there from the surgery though. Then I wrapped another roll around my shoulder with Daddy's help. My ribs were still sore and bruised.

"Alright now baby…the cameras are outside, and we're about to be live on RAW, so you gotta turn the TV off, Kay?"

"Alright then." I shrugged. I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, slowing my breathing. Daddy sat next to me and folded his hands, like he was praying.

"You're on." The camera man whispered. I felt my dad stroke my face, kissing my hand.

"Cade and Murdoch, look at what you've done to my daughter. She hasn't woken up yet. It's been a week, and she hasn't opened her eyes once. She hasn't moved, and we had to rush her to the hospital. She flatlined three times, and they stop trying at 5. You nearly killed the one thing in my life that I _will_ kill over, and I guarantee that I _will_ get you for this. My daughter is the one thing you don't _mess_ with, and I guarantee, you have gone too far. Next week, in Boston, Massachusetts, we will have a match; me and Shelton Benjamin, against you two…see you soon." He spoke in a deathly calm tone. I moved a little and groaned.

"Bella?"

"Daddy." I whispered. He stroked my face a couple of times.

"Come on baby, come back; we have revenge to seek out."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, remembering to look fearful. "Daddy, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital baby…CADE AND MURDOCH, I _WILL_ GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Clear." The camera man said.

I grinned up at my dad. "I play a good damsel in distress."

"Yes, you do Bella." He smiled. "Good one with the whole _Daddy where am I_ line…I almost had to try not to laugh at that question. If anyone knows what this place is, it 's you!"

"I know; I've been here 25 years already."

"Sweetheart, you're only 19."

"I can't exaggerate? Gosh dad." I giggled.

"So, turn the TV back on." He said, sitting back in the chair and resting his head in his hand, his elbow propped up on the bed. When we turned it on, JR and King were talking about how strong I was, and how they didn't want to be Cade and Murdoch once Daddy came back next week. Closing out the night, Matt beat the hell out of Murdoch, and Jeff punished Cade in a tag team match. I picked up my cell pone and dialed Ash's cell number.

"Hey Kid."

"I told you I wanted Dawn 100 and healthy! I want her at her best so I can break her down slowly, methodically, and scientifically." I said, thinking of all the ways I wanted to physically dissect her.

"Sorry Macks, I saw her and well…I snapped. Sorry." She laughed. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"Yeah, whatever Ash." I laughed

"Soo, what're your plans for the night?" she asked.

"Uh, lie here and watch TV? It's not like I can do much anyway."

"Sorry girly, Can't help you."

"Can't you tell daddy to sign me out? I'm so sick of these walls! Get daddy to sign my discharge papers. I don't see why I can't sign them myself…seeing as I'm legally an adult…but they won't let me! ASH! PLEASE?" I whined.

"Tell you what Macks…I'll see what I can do."

"Ash, you're awesome!" I hung up and then dialed another number.

"Hey Mackie, how're you feeling? Better, I hope."

"Hey, I need a favor." I said.

"Shoot."

"Well, you have some influence on the writing staff, right?"

"Yeah, sort of…"

"I need you to schedule a match for me." I said, smiling evilly.

"I'll see what I can do…what kind of match are we talking about?"

"Well, I'll be off of Injured Reserve come November 29th edition of Raw. ECW's December to Dismember is on December 4th."

"How does that concern you?"

"Well, I want Dawn Marie."

"Okay. I can give her to you on the 11/29 Raw if you want."

"I want her ECW rules…and I plan on dissecting her Uncle Paul. And with your wife being the head of creative…I figure you can swing it."

"You're mental, you know that right?"

"Yes I do. And I know I'm going to do my best to keep her out of commission for at least 6 months…if I'm lucky."

"I'll see what I can do Mackie."

"Thanks Uncle Paul." I replied.

"Yeah, get better too, you hear?"

"Of course...I'm only on bed rest until Friday. Then I can start to do minor work outs…I'll be back on Raw in 3 weeks."

"That's my girl. Take care of yourself, and your dad."

"Okay. Give Aunt Steph and little Aurora a hug for me?"

"Yeah."

"Later."

"Bye."

"Tell me you didn't just do what I think you did Mack." Dad sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Depends on what you think I did…"

""Did you just ask Levesque to put you in a Hardcore match with Dawn at December to Dismember?"

"Well…yeah, I did."

"_Bella_…"

"Dad, I can do this! This is my chance to beat her and get revenge on not just this, but EVERYTHING she's done to me. I'm not weak! I can beat her dad!"

"But at what cost?"

"Any cost dad. I'm not going to let her rule me. I'm not going to let her intimidate me either. I'll be damned if she intimidates me, or if she sneak attacks me with anymore goons. I'm going to end this thing with her once and for all." I said fiercely. Dad looked me in my eyes and I glared defiantly back. "When I signed on to be a wrestler, I knew there were risks of me getting hurt. I also knew there was a chance of me getting beat down, jumped, losing friends, and gaining new enemies. I'm prepared for that. I just need you to believe in me."

"I do baby. Trust me I do. Just…be careful, and I'm coming out there with you every single step of the way."

"Not for this D2D match daddy. You and I both know you'll try to jump in and take a blow for me. I need to do this alone."

Daddy was silent. He was fighting a battle with himself; to let me grow up, or protect me more.

"Daddy, if you hadn't protected me last time, I could have died. But this time, I know what to expect! There's nothing Dawn can do to me that Cade and Murdoch haven't already done to me. I'm prepared, and I'm ready! Look, you and Jeff and Matt, and Uncle Randy, you all can train me extra if you want! But I'm doing this regardless. I have to…for my own sanity."

I watched my dad's face form a decision. He nodded and then kissed my cheeks.

"Let's get to work Bella."

**HEY ROX!!**

**Come on…you thought I'd make my Mackie blind? She's my fave OC…Mack and Ari! I might put them through Drama…but they'll be alright in the end!**

**There's that new Chap…Well, review for me!**

**BY THE WAY…What's with the World's Greatest Tag Team getting back together? Pointless! ANYWAY…It's hard…Cuz we all know I love me some Shelton…but I'm slowly becoming a Cryme Tyme fan…I love JTG! He reminds me of my BF…and well, yeah…let's not get into that…I love JTG is all…and now he's going against Shelton…it's HBK vs HHH all over again for me!!!! That's my rant for the week…sorry.**

**Nique**


	17. I'm Focused Man

**My Favorite Song belongs to me. It's of my own creation and belongs to no one but me…it is yet another of Phoenix's songs…so enjoy!**

"46…47..48…49, come on mini me, one more! **50**! Jeff coached me, counting my push ups.

This had been my routine since I'd gotten cleared to start training. 6 hours a day, 6 days a week. That's 2 hours with each daddy from 6:30 to 8:30, then Jeff from 9:00 to 11:00, then Shelton 12:00 till 2:00 every day. That's not even counting the hours of tape I watched with Ash and Uncle Randy every day as well. Once I was cleared, I told them not to go easy on me. Now, I'm regretting that. Especially with Jeff.

I got up off of the floor and caught the Gatorade he threw to me. I took a quick swig and looked at Jeff expectantly.

"Pullups, right?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, pointing at the bar above his head. Jeff grabbed my waist and lifted me up so I could grip the bar. "25."

I lowered my self and pulled myself back up, holding there for 3 seconds. "one."

As I did my pull ups, I had my Ipod plugged into the stereo. It was on what I liked to call my work out playlist. Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Trapt; not really hard rock, just some stuff that kept adrenaline pumping. I grinned when Eye of the Tiger started to play. Daddy'd put it on there saying it was the most inspirational song ever written.

"So, why am I doing pull ups again?" I asked for what I'm sure was about the 5th time.

"Two reasons…One, it'll make you tougher. And two, you'll always be able to pull yourself up if you're knocked down."

"How many was that?"

"22. three more doll." He counted them out and then held out his arms so that when I let myself drop, I wouldn't fall on my ass…I'd done that the first day.

"What next?" I said as I stretched my arms above my head.

"Nothing; our time's up baby girl…cool down, 10 minutes n the treadmill slowly…then we'll go in and have some lunch, yeah?"

"Hell yeah." I agreed. I walked on the treadmill at about regular pace to bring my heartrate back down to normal. After, I grabbed my hoodie and threw it on along with my track pants. (I'd been in a pair of basketball shorts and a sportsbra). Then I darted outside into the cold November late morning.

I ran across my backyard area and to the backdoor. I opened the large glass doors and walked in the kitchen where Shane, Lance and Sammie were enjoying a breakfast of Fruity Pebbles in various stages of nakedness; Shane being the closest in his boxers,  
Sam in her own camisole and short shorts. Lance was wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants.

"Hey." I murmured, thankful daddy'd scheduled me an hour for lunch before Shelton's torture session began at noon.

"Hey Mackie." They said in their own personal way. Sammie actually using words and they guys replying in a series of grunts and slurps as they drank the milk from their bowls. I smiled at them as I pulled out a bowl of tuna salad I'd made the night before and spread the mixture on 4 slices of bread, making 2 sandwiches. I poured a glass of grape Gatorade (we had a gallon in the fridge) and sat at the table next to Sammie.

"What's on the agenda for the rest of your day?" Sammie asked.

"Well, after my torture session with my boyfriend the evil dictator, I plan on taking a hot, hot shower, begging Shelton for a massage, and then sleeping till about 5 or 6 when Ash will get here; Uncle Randy had to get back on the road." I said as I sipped my drink. "why, what's up?"

"Shopping."

"No thanks, I'll be too wiped." I finished my lunch quickly, desperate to get at least a half hour nap in before Shelton got back. I walked into my white room where my mom's picture was. I grabbed the white cashmere throw blanket from the corner and lay on the couch. I closed my eyes and was sound asleep almost instantly.

When I walked into the front room to wake up Mack, I laughed. She had the white cover over her head, and at first glance, if her brown hair hadn't been sticking out of one end, she would have been invisible. I folded the cover away from her face and kissed her nose. She stirred slightly and cracked one eye open.

"Torture time already?" she grumbled, not fully awake.

"Yes ma'am." I grinned, pulling her up. I tossed her her jacket and we walked out t my truck. I drove us to a gym with a ring that I knew of; it was a wrestling school to be exact, but they weren't in session on Wednesdays around this time…they broke around 11:45 and didn't show up again until about 1:00.

"First, we gotta re-stretch. Then we'll go over in-ring strategy; knowing where you are in the ring, and knowing how to use the ring as a weapon. It's gonna be a light day today, because I already heard about Jeff's torture." I started off. I watched her face morph into one of relief, then turn into annoyance.

"I told you not to take it easy on me!"

"Baby, I'm not. I'm giving you a bit of a break! And you're gonna be just as tired, just not as sore today." I replied smoothly. I prodded her towards the ring and sat her down crosslegged in the middle of the ring. "Close your eyes." When she did I started to walk around her.

"Today , nothing but the ring exists." I started. "Sometimes, you're in the ring, and things are moving so fast that you don't know which way is up. So, today, we're going to do something that will help you know where you are at all times. Keep your eyes closed….Now…how big is the ring?"

"20 by 20 feet."

"So that means that there are 4 10 by 10 quadrants in the ring, right?" at her nod I continued. " when you move, you have to think about how close you are to the ropes, in the event that you get put in a submission. You have to think about how close you are to the center when you put your opponent into a submission; you have to try and get as close to the center as you can. Open your eyes."

We talked about baseball slides, using the ropes to launch yourself to the outside, and just plain knowing where the hell you are in the ring. We tried out the moves as well.

"Okay, grab the ropes here…and here. Grip it tight…good, good. Now, plant your feet, and lean back, pushing your hips forward a little bit…bend your knees, you have to jump…good, you've got it baby. Now I'm gonna go outside. Launch yourself at me. I'll catch you."

"You'll catch me?" she repeated incredulously.

"Yeah! I'll catch you!" I laughed, rolling out of the ring. I stood just outside the ring and held my arms out. "Come on baby…no one's here but me."

She gripped the rope just like I showed her, her face contorted in concentration. She took a deep breath and launched herself out. She went a little further than I thought she would on her first time but I followed her, arms out. I caught her and landed on my back, Mack's body sprawled over mine in a rather compromising position.

"Did I do it?" she said, her eyes shining earnestly.

"Yeah baby, you did it just fine. We just need to work on control. Now, go do it again!" she got up off of me and rolled back in the ring. After doing it about 25 times, not that I counted, she did it perfectly, nearly. She could do it with confidence and she had good aim.

When the students from the school came back, we drove to a large park. We ran around the park at a moderate pace. We ran for about 45 minutes to an hour…then we walked back to the car, me with my arms over her shoulder.

"So, do you think you're ready?"

"With the way you guys have been training me, if I'm not, I'll burn my wardrobe."

I gave her a surprised look. "But…you love your clothes! You threatened death upon anyone who entered your closet with out you being there." I laughed.

"That's because of my shoe collection! Do you know how expensive my stilettos are?"

I smiled at her. She's changed a lot in the past month or so. She was going on Raw that Monday to announce the match against Dawn; and I for one, was proud of her. I couldn't believe how head strong and determined she was after getting surgeries and broken bones. To be honest, it turned me on. I pulled into the driveway of her house and turned to her. She'd been quiet since we drove away from the park 10 minutes ago.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She was staring out of the window, her forehead against the glass; a slightly saddened look on her features.

"Nothing…just a lot on my mind is all." She almost whispered.

"Worried about the match?"

She shook her head negatively. "I…it's my…my face." She confessed after a long silence. "This…this scar is…"

"Baby…you're tripping over that scar?" I inturupted, reaching over to trace the long thin scar on the left side of her face. You could see where the stitches had been.

"I…I hate it. You know I haven't looked in the mirror in almost 3 weeks? I hate looking in the mirror now. I think I'm ugly! My face is…"

"Just as beautiful as it's always been. That scar is testament to just how strong and determined you are…" I protested. "you're just as beautiful now than you ever have been. Nothing changed to me."

"Really?"

"For real. Baby, you don't have anything to worry about okay?" I said gently. "Do you want me to show you just how beautiful you are?" She nodded and kissed my knuckle. I cupped her cheek and kissed her softly…eventually, things heated up, and the back seat of my truck became very necessary.

* * *

I looked out of the window into the front, and I noticed Shelton's truck there.

"Hey Jeff?" I called, not taking my eyes off of the car.

"YO!" he walked up towards me.

"Is it just me…or is – "

"Shelton's car bouncing fast and hard? Yeah, it's bouncing Chris."

"So then Mack and Shelton are having sex in the back if his truck." Lance smirked as he joined us by the window. "And from the looks of things…it's nothing soft and sensual abut it." He laughed.

"yeah…that right there is raw pure unadulterated fucking." Shania piped up.

"What're you guys looking at?" a voice asked as they walked into the white room. We turned around and noticed Ash standing there.

"Nothing!" we all chorused quickly. Ash of course ignored us and walked to the window.

"Is that?"

"Yeah."

"Are they in?"

"Yeah."

"Are they having?"

"YES."

"Damn…they're really goin at it!" she laughed. The car stopped moving. And after a long pause, the door opened. Shelton and Mack got out of the back seat, small smiles on their faces. We all darted back to the living room, flopping on to random spaces on the couches and chairs. When Mack and Shelton came in, we looked up.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mackie-girl…good work out?"

"Yeah."

" I'll _bet_ it _was_ a good work out." Lance muttered under his breath. We all laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing…but hey Shelton?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you wanna screw our front woman hard and fast in the back seat of your truck…you might not wanna park it directly in front of the house where we can watch from the front windows." I smirked. Mack's face turned bright red, and Shelton had the decency to crack a sheepish smile.

"You saw that then?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah…we saw Shelton. And let me just say that you're just lucky that John's not over here. He would have killed you in the middle." Ash added.

"Besides, me and Lance had Mack pegged as a slow and sensual, rose-petals-on-the-bed kind of girl." I added.

"Hey, hey now, Romance is great. Mack _is_ a romantic make-love-by-the-fireplace kind of girl…but everyone needs to get it rough and hard and fast every once in a while."

"SHANIA!"

"Come on Mack, it's true! I like a good hard go at it every once in a while too." She shrugged.

"You guys aren't gonna shut up about this for a while, are you?" Mack asked.

"Not a chance."

* * *

I had 3 days until my match with…_her_…and I was relaxing…well, relaxing with a busy schedule. I was on a Phoenix promotion whirlwind. I was in New York already, Daddy and the rest weren't going to be there for D 2 D for another day. I was with Shane, Lance and Chris going from the Today Show, to Jay Leno, to my personal favorite…I'd gotten asked to host SNL! That was Saturday though…and Daddy'd be backstage watching.

As we climbed into a cab to go to yet _another_ interview, albeit this one was gonna be a lot more fun, I yawned and rested my head on Chris's shoulder.

"Tired much?" he laughed.

"God…I haven't been this tired since…I was put through the circuit that first time with Shelton."

"You mean since you and Shelton did it hard and fast in his truck?" Lance asked.

"Chris?" I said pitifully.

"No problem baby girl." He nodded, smacking Lance hard in the back of his head.

"Why'd he get to hit me?"

"Cause I'm too tired to beat you into a pulp, and I can't reach you in this cab…now shut up." I teased, closing my eyes back after giving him a glare.

"Why're you so mean to me?"

"Because I can be."

"No you can't!"

"Chris?"

SMACK

It was 1:30; we had to get to Times Square in an hour so we could get ready for TRL. When we got out of the Taxi about 35 minutes later, we were mobbed. The body guards waiting on us along with New York's finest helped us get into the building all the while we signed anything our pens/sharpies touched. We finally made it inside, and we were ushered upstairs. We went into the Greenroom and sat there quietly, yet excitedly. All that we had after TRL was a telephone interview for (I told you we were busy).

A stage hand came and got us with 5 minutes to the start of the show, and we were sat in front of mirrors and capes were thrown over us. My make up was redone, and the guys (much to their discomfort) were all brushed with a little powder to keep them from looking shiny. My messy bun was pulled down and my brown hair was left down…because of the way it was tied up, it looked slightly wavy, yet messy. It looked really cute. Shane's once curly black hair was now down to his shoulders, and bone straight. Chris's brown hair was still shaggy and all over the place in that adorable 'someone come and take care of me' kind of way. Lance's light brown hair was in short spikes, a lot like Uncle Randy's.

I looked down at my outfit…I had on a black tee that was layered over a white long sleeved one. The black tee said 'The funniest thing about my t shirt is by the time you realize that it doesn't say anything, it'll be too late to stop reading. Idiot.' in silver letters. I was also wearing low rise dark jeans and black cowboy boots…not bad…it's just TRL. Chris was wearing the same shirt but in white with black letters and a black long sleeved under. His dark jeans had a hole in the knee, and his chain was thick connecting his wallet to his belt loop. Shane's red long sleeved button front shirt with a dragon curling around his entire right arm, the head resting on his shoulder, was paired with black cargos. And Lance had on a dark purple, almost blue button up shirt that was opened over a white beater. He also had on dark jeans and motorcycle boots.

About midway through the show, "Phoenix, you're on in 5." A stage hand called to us. We nodded, and stood up, walking towards the entrance.

"Put your hands together for PHOENIX!" The VJ grinned. We walked out, slapping hands with the fans. I gave hugs to the guys, and rolled my eyes jokingly at the marriage proposals I heard. We made it over to the window and waved down to the people down in the street.

"Well, welcome to the show!" Armanda, the VJ smiled. She was a little shorter than me, and had curly brown hair.

"We love coming back here! Oh my gosh! You guys are awesome!" I laughed at the cat calls the male section on the audience was still shouting at me.

"So, what're you guys getting into now?"

"Ah, a lot of in and out of the studio…interviews, it's dizzying to be honest. We just came from what? 2 radio interviews?" Shane said.

"Yeah! It's insane. Chris added.

"So…and for those of you that don't watch, you definitely should, Mackie here…is seriously kicking ass in the ring in the WWE! What's it feel like doing something like that, and then turning around and doing a concert?"

"Tough. If you guys remember, I got injured in the ring about a month and a half ago…we had to put the tail end on hold until I could open my eye!" I laughed. "But I wouldn't change it for the world. I wanted to wrestle…since before I wanted to be in a band. We formed Phoenix when I was 14. I joined the WWE when I was 18. I'd been training for it since I was 16 however."

"Yeap…this girl…if she's not in the studio, or doing an interview…she's in the gym!" Lance teased.

"So, rumor has it that you guys have a new video for us?"

"Yeah, it's called My Favorite Song…this song is really special, mainly to _me_ but the video was a lot of fun." I said.

"Yeah, we had a blast, we shot it in Miami Beach…near the end of August. It was a lot of fun." Shane added.

"I hear there are a lot of cameos in the video?"

"Yeah…there are cameos by Bam Margera, Nick and Brooke Hogan, my dad and step mom, John and Ashley Cena, my uncle, Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin, and my cousin Mark Predka. There are a lot of different people in the video. It's based a lot off of my dad's 2nd video, Right Now. There's a lot of us just, hanging around on the beach…we'd started a 2 hand touch game of foot ball, we cooked out on the grill…we just had a lot of fun…"

"Let's see it!"

**My Favorite Song**

**Your love is something real and I don't know where to start**

**But I gotta say what's on my mind, and it's coming straight from the heart**

**I been with you for a while now, and I just can't figure out how**

**You got your hold on me**

**And I can't shake loose**

**You got a hold on me**

**And I don't know if it's a bad thing**

**Your love is deep inside me**

**And you came in perfect timing**

**(Chorus)**

**You make me feel like dancing**

**Baby**

**I'll always sing along**

**You're taking over me**

**And I like it**

**You make me feel amazing**

**You're like my favorite song**

The way that we edited the video, it would show all of us hanging out, eating, dancing, laughing and joking. Then it would cut to later on in the day, when everyone was stretched out on towels and lounge chairs relaxing while we played. I loved how it made it seem like the entire day was surrounding my Dad and Ash. The only person missing was TJ. He hadn't been apart of our family yet.

**You let me be me, and you never complain**

**About the things that make folks know I'm insane**

**So I just want to say, that you make me feel this way**

**You got your hold on me**

**And I don't want you to let go**

**(Chorus)**

**You make me feel like dancing**

**Baby**

**I'll always sing along**

**You're taking over me**

**And I like it**

**You make me feel amazing**

**You're like my favorite song**

**You're the song that I hear in my head**

**That plays over and over again**

**It's like a melody that only I can hear**

**You make me stronger**

**And I feel myself go higher**

**That's why I always want you near**

The only part of the video that made it look like me and Shelton were a couple was when he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then he started to spin me in circles. I'd love to tell the world…but then that would have simply ruined things with WWE viewers and storylines.

**(Chorus)**

**You make me feel like dancing**

**Baby**

**I'll always sing along**

**You're taking over me**

**And I like it**

**You make me feel amazing**

**You're like my favorite song**

The final shot was a close up of my face smiling as I sang the last two lines of the song.

**You make me feel amazing,**

**You're like my favorite song.**

Everyone clapped and cheered at the end of the video.

"Alright," Armanda said. "Shameless plug time. You've got 15 seconds to say just why everyone should vote and put the video on the countdown."

"Alright, so we all know that the video was awesome! It's a great song, and we put a lot of work into it." Shane said.

"And did you not see all of those guys in their swimming clothes? Come on, Ladies, that's reason enough to want to watch it again." I piped up jokingly.

"And guys, Mackie in a bikini…need I say more?" Chris added.

"Just vote! Put up on the countdown! The video's great, it's a great song, and –" the shameless plug mike cut off on us. Our time was up.

"Well you guys, that was a lot of fun. Thanks for stopping by!"

"We love TRL! You guys are awesome!" I smiled.

"Well, Look out for Phoenix, their new album, Rebirth, will be coming out sometime in the spring. You've just heard the first single off of it, called My Favorite Song. And I think it just might be my favorite song!" she laughed. "I think that I speak for everyone when I say that I love the video. Stay tuned for the top 3 videos of the day!"

When we went to commercial, we signed a bunch of stuff for the audience, then we left and went to the hotel. Daddy's plane was coming in soon, and I couldn't wait to tease him. I was hosting SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE! The best he'd ever done was MadTV, even though he did it like 5 or 6 times. When Daddy got to New York, we relaxed and had fun. He said I'd spent so many days constantly training and working out that I needed to relax and keep my mind off of the match.

Between clubbing with the guys, Ash, Nia, Sammy and Shelton, and shopping in Chinatown, I don't think I thought about the match for the entire Friday night, or Saturday morning.

However, after SNL stopped taping, and I sang the final not of Alive, my mind switched directly to payback and revenge.


	18. Match You've All Been Waiting For

I was squatting down directly in the center of the ring. The Hammerstein Ballroom was still empty. It reminded me of how the band used to practice before the shows. I was ready, no doubt in my mind that I was ready. I'd trained for weeks, months really for this night. I wasn't afraid; there was nothing more she could do to me. She'd taken away my childhood, caused me to be paralyzed, made me a paranoid mess, threatened my life on more than one occasion, put me in the hospital, and on top of that, kept my little brother a secret form me for almost 4 years. She was gonna pay for what she'd done to my family; to me.

I cracked my neck to each side, then my knuckles. Then I stood up and walked backstage. I went back to my locker room and stood under the hot spray until it ran cold, simply focusing on the match and what I wanted to do, and on the objective.

When I got out of the shower, I toweled off and got dressed; I put on black cargo pants with huge pockets. I put brass knuckles, my dad's old lock and chain he used to wear in my pockets, and most importantly; I put in a folded up picture in my pocket too. This was more for my mental preparation than anything. The picture was of Me and Dad. It'd been taken one day right after I'd started walking again, so I still had my crutches. We were in Grandma and Grandpa's house on the couch. I was lying across him, my cheek on his, he was lounged across the width of the couch, his arms around me. We were both asleep; and you could tell he's my dad, we both had the same content yet innocent-like look on our faces. I kissed the picture, folded it back, and put it in my back pocket. Then I jammed my feet into my favorite steel-toed combat boots and laced them up.

I sat on the couch in my black sportsbra and black cargos and boots; I opened my bag and pulled out a box.

Since I was in New York, I decided to do a bit of shopping. I picked up an assortment of thick knobby rings; all gold, silver, plastic…they were knobby and would hurt like hell; that's all that mattered. I slid them on all of my fingers, minus the thumbs. Then I pulled out a black wrist wrap. I wrapped up my left wrist, then my knuckles with the fabric, securing the loose end by tucking it in the space between the fabric and my palm. Then I repeated the process on the right. I pulled on my fingerless gloves and flexed my fingers experimentally. I dug in my bag and pulled out a black long-sleeved shirt. I topped it with a black short-sleeved one that had one word on it; Revenge in chiller font and in a haunting midnight blue. I pulled my hair in a ponytail, and then picked up a black bandana. I folded it, and tied it on my head. I didn't put on any jewelry, and I definitely didn't put on make-up; I wanted her to see just what she'd done to my face.

There was a knock at the door. I called for them to come in. I grinned when Rob Van Dam came in. I'd only met him a few times, but he was always sweet to me. It was strange meeting him this time. I hadn't seen him in almost a year, since then, he'd had a bad injury in a match, and now he was paralyzed from the waist down. He got around in a powered wheel chair, but you never even thought to have pity for him. He was at peace with it, and that made everyone around him at peace with it for some reason.

"Hey," I said, nodding hello.

"Hey," he replied. "I came in here to check on you…John asked me to."

"Is he mad that I told him I didn't want him or anyone close to me around me tonight till after my match?"

"Not really…he says he understands. Shelton, on the other hand is on edge. Jeff's trying his best to calm him down though."

"Oh."

"You're focused huh?" he said knowingly. "Ready, and not afraid at all."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I nodded.

"The look on your face. I've been in this business for nearly 17 years. I may not wrestle anymore, but I'm still around here a lot. I want to give you advice though."

"Okay." I took a deep breath.

"After this match, you need to have your peace with this. After you give your all in this match and you two beat each other until you can't even think, you have to let it go. You have to simply stop caring that this woman even exists, alright?"

"WHAT?"

"I'm not saying forgive her and be her best friend, I'm just saying be at peace with it. Acknowledge it and move on."

I thought about what he said and nodded.

"You're right. I need to get past this if I ever want to move on and live my life the way I want to."

"Good, Dudette. Now I'm gonna go calm your dad and boyfriend down…and the show starts in 5 minutes. You might want to watch till your match is up; take mental notes."

I held up a composition book that was filled with writing in black ink pen and certain spots highlighted in blue.

"I've been watching and taking actual notes." I smirked

"Wow…you _are_ ready." He chuckled. "Good luck Dudette." He left the room.

"Bye Rob, and thanks."

I pulled out my IPod and put the headphones on. I turned the volume all the way up. Then I put it in my pocket and started to do a couple of push ups; as much as I hate them, they kept my mind off of being nervous. Then I decided to run and grab a Gatorade from the catering area. I jogged there, music still blasting in my ears. I wasn't even listening to my workout playlist. I had all loud angry hard rock blasting. I was currently listening to Drowning Pool's Bodies, which was ironic considering I was at ECW. I was listening to Alter Bridge, Our Lady Peace, Papa Roach, Korn, Disturbed, Marilyn Manson, ICP, NIN, Metallica, Slayer, Motorhead and Iron Maiden. It was putting me in the right mindset to do what I needed to do.

Kick ass.

I picked up my Gatorade, nodded at Uncle Chris, who was back visiting friends on ECW, and walked back to my locker room. Our Lady Peace's Whatever started to play, and I grinned.

_There's no holding me back. I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger…_

I sat on my couch and rested my head against one of the arm rests, closing my eyes. I let the music flow through me, letting song after song play, simply focusing on the objective.

A stage hand knocked on the door (not that I heard it) he had to come in and tap my shoulder.

"It's time?"

"Yes. You have 3 minutes."

I stood up, turned off the Ipod and tossed it in my bag. Then I pulled out the picture in my pocket and looked at it for a second. I kissed it, put it back in my back pocket and walked out of the room, rotating my arms in large circles as I walked.

_Get ready Mack, it's time._

**

* * *

"Welcome beck to ECW's December to Dismember! I'm Tazz alongside Joey Styles!" Tazz said as the PPV came back from commercial.**

"We've had a hell of a show so far, and it's about to get even better. Up next, we have some WWE Diva Action, coming to you from Raw. Dawn Marie, against McKenzie Cena. This McKenzie chick is ruthless. From what I've heard from Jeff Herdy backstage, she's never been this focused for a match." Joey commented.

"And not to mention she's hot."

"That too."

With that, Dawn Marie's music started. She walked down the entrance way calmly and confidently. When she got in the ring, she leaned against a turnbuckle, waiting for her opponent.

A guitar riff began to play…but it wasn't "Cold Hard Bitch"…a very different song was playing as they waited for Mack. "Right Now" by Korn was playing. And Mack walked out with a black hoodie and black cargos on. Gloved hands balled into fists.

_I'm feeling mean today. Not lost, not blown away. Just irritated and quite hated, self control breaks down. Why's everything so tame? I like my life insane. I'm fabricating and debating who I'm gonna kick around. Right now can't find a way to get across the hate when I see you. Right now I feel it scratch inside I want to slash and beat you. Right now I rip apart the things inside that excite you. Right now I can't control myself. I fucking hate you._

Mack was mouthing the words, and when she slid into the ring, she threw Dawn a death glare, acknowledged the crowd briefly, and pulled her hoodie off. Dawn visibly paled when she saw Mack's shirt.

The bell rang, and the two circled around the ring, sizing each other up. They locked up, Dawn having the upper hand first. Mack was thrown into a turnbuckle, and then met with a boot in her gut. Mack doubled over and received Dawn's knee to her face. Mack blocked a second knee, hooking Dawn's knees and pulling her legs forward sharply, causing Dawn to fall back first onto the canvas hard. Mack kicked Dawn in her ribs hard, but not hard enough to do serious damage. Then she grabbed the older woman by her arms and stood on her hair. She pulled Dawn into a bridge, holding her to the ground by her hair effectively.

Mack couldn't help but smile at the almost, _melodic_ tone to Dawn's screaming. Mack let her down roughly and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a length of chain held closed with a heavy metal lock. She held the length of chain in the air, letting the lock swing before her face almost hypnotically. Mach then wrapped it around her right fist tightly. She punched Dawn in her mid section as hard as she could. Twice. Three times. Four times. Mack paused for a second before kicking Dawn's midsection with her steel toed boots. Dawn screamed in agony and looked at Mack with an equal amount of hatred as Mack held for herself. Dawn caught Mack's foot as she stomped down again and pulled hard, sending Mack down. Dawn rolled on top of Mack and started to punch her in the face and head as hard as she could.

"I'll make sure you NEVER walk again Mackie! I swear it! You will _never_ walk again when I'm through with you!" Dawn hissed in Mack's ear as she choked Mack with her belt.

Mack's head felt like it was going to explode. She tried to take a deep breath, but she couldn't. So she reached for Dawn's Face, clawing at it to get free. It worked and Mack lay there for about minute.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME DAWN!" Mack screamed manically while rolling out of the ring. She reached under the ring and pulled out a Signapore Cane. "You should have killed me in that house…you never should have let me survive." She murmured as she raised the cane above her head. She brought it slamming down on Dawn's back sharply. "You should have let Bryce kill me! You made one mistake Dawn! You let me live!" she yelled over and over, bringing the Cane down again and again.

JOHN'S POV

I watched as Mack fought against Dawn, my arm across Ash's shoulders, and the other across Sammie's. She and Shania are like daughters to me anyway.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be Sammie-girl; Mack's doing just fine." I said.

"No…I'm scared _for_ Mack. I've never seen her like this."

"You remember how she was after that Sam." Shane said. "She was afraid to be alone. We had to take her everywhere. Not to mention she was paralyzed. I think Mack is just finally releasing that stress and tension she's been carrying since they got her out of the house."

"Besides, Mack's always been the one to kick ass without asking questions…true Hardcore style." Chris grinned, lightening the mood like he always did.

I watched as Dawn knocked Mack down and she gripped the ropes and pulled herself back up.

Every single time.

"That's my Mackie!" Jeff cheered. "Always pull yourself up." He murmured. We watched as Mack was able to get herself up and toss Dawn to the outside. Mack got a grin on her face, like she did when she got an idea. She rolled out of the ring and set up a table. She put Dawn atop it and rolled back in the ring. I looked over at Shelton and we locked eyes.

"She's not gonna…"

"I think she is!" he said, a worried yet proud look on his face. We turned back just in time to see her gripping the ropes to launch herself over, doing a summersault in mid-air. She landed on Dawn and her body impacting with Dawn's caused the table to crumble.

"Damn Mack!" Shane laughed. "Kick some ass!" My daughter looked up and glanced around the arena and then walked to the announce table. She pulled the cover off; with some help from Tazz, who in my opnion was _way_ too eager to help her, and then removed one of the TV's so she could stand on it. She turned her back to Dawn, and held up the punk rock sign to the audience. Then Mack hit the corkscrew moonsault to Dawn's already broken body.

"OH SNAP!" Lance said amazed and laughing.

All of us were shocked. We never expected her to do half of the stuff she'd done in the match. We expected the chains, the brass knuckles, hell, we expected sledgehammers, but got Singapore canes instead. But we didn't expect the high-flying moves. She jumped from everywhere from the top rope to the black barriers. She even pulled a leaf out of Jeff's book and jumped from the top rope to the outside, almost breaking her neck in the process. Mack dragged Dawn's body back to the ring and covered her.

One

Two

Thr-

Mack pulled Dawn's shoulders up and grinned mischievously.

"What the hell is she doing? End the match!" Randy called to the TV.

"What's on your mind Mack?" Jeff whispered. "End it before you get hurt."

Mack rolled under the ropes and pulled out something that we'd expected a lot sooner.

"SLEDGEHAMMER!" we yelled.

Mack sort of…_caressed_ the steel with one hand; then waited for Dawn to turn around. When Dawn regained her equilibrium, she turned, looking for my Bella. She was met with a face full of metal.

The way that Mack wielded the sledgehammer…was pure grace; Perfectly honed fury without a single wasted motion.

The ref pulled mack away and mack shrugged, as if she didn't even care. She pinned Dawn for the three count, then picked her sledgehammer back up. Mack wore a crimson mask; just as Dawn did. Mack wiped her face, smearing the blood in diagonal streaks across her face. Then she wiped her hands off on her pants and walked out of the filled space and into back stage. She didn't acknowledge the crowd, just walked away, sledgehammer in hand; a slight smile on her face.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Sammie-girl?"

"I think Mack's finally lost it."

"Me too." Shania added. I looked at the two girls. They wore fearful looks on their faces.

"I don't know girls…I really don't know."

**A/N: Short, yes...but hey, it's what we've all been waiting for! Review please!**


	19. Aftermath

**A/N: You guys!**

**I know, I know, you missed me. I missed you guys too! I haven't updated in MONTHS, and I'm sorry. On top of having to go to more funerals than I can count in the last few months, I just recently graduated from High School, and am getting ready for college in a month. But, I haven't updated because I've been in and out of the hospital...I was really sick guys, so I haven't had the time, or energy to update. But I'm back now, and feeling better than ever. So once things settle down, I shall be able to update regularly. SO, thanks for not sending death threats my way for not _reviewing _your great fics, and I'll update mine as regularly as possible!**

**Love ya muchness,**

**Nique**

I stood under the hot shower until the water ran cold. Then I pulled a large towel around my body and sat on my couch. I'd cleaned the blood off of my body, but the cut wouldn't stop bleeding. I was trying to get it to stop by pressing a small wet cloth to my head, but something told me that I needed real help.

There was a knock at the door and I called for them to enter. The one person I really wanted to see walked in and gave me the smile that I loved so much.

"Hey." I smiled, accepting the kiss on my cheek.

"How's my Bella doing?"

"My head's still bleeding really bad, Daddy." I said, removing the cloth to show him. "I'm kinda dizzy too."

"Aw, man, that's pretty deep...let's get you dressed and up to a trainer's office...they should be done with Dawn by now." he helped me put on some sweatpants and a tank top then he carried me (unnecessarily) to the trainer's office.

"I could have walked you know," I mumbled as he set me down.

"You've lost so much blood though baby girl, I wouldn't want to risk you collapsing on me," he said, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I still could have walked." I whined.

"I know." he whispered and smirked at me.

"So what's going on with you then, Ms. Cena?" Beau, one of the trainers asked me. I gave him a weak smile and pointed at my forehead.

"I'm guessing this is from that chair shot, yeah?" he asked with his light Australian accent. At my nod, he tisked with a slightly saddened look on his face. "You poor Sheila, this is gonna need stitches."

"Damnit! More stitches!" I whined. "But I don't _want_ anymore stupid scars on my face!"

"It'll be just fine. And we'll use the liquid ones, how about that?" he asked, giving me a bright smile as he got his supplies out. He shined his penlight in my eyes.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself a mild concussion. That means no competing on RAW tomorrow, or at any of the house shows. Only for a week though, you're a tough little Sheila." He winked his grey eyes and started to clean my wound. Then he checked me over and told me that my ribs were bruised as well. "You've lost a lot of blood there, so you're gonna have to drink lots of fluids, and get a lot of rest...but don't go to sleep for 4 or 5 hours...don't want to risk anything with that concussion."

"Sure thing, Beau...thank you." Daddy said, shaking his hand. He helped me back to his locker room, where he and everyone had watched the match. Sammie and Nia were sitting on the floor leaning on either side of Lance, and Shane and Chris were sharing a short couch. Uncle Randy and Jeff were both in Armchairs, and on the long couch were Ash and Shelton. As soon as I entered the room, Shelton was on his feet coming towards me.

"Baby Girl...Hell of a match." he said finally, pulling me into a hug. I rested in his arms quietly and relaxed. "You alright?" he asked quietly.

"Concussion, bruised ribs, and more stitches..." I murmured into his shoulder.

"Damn baby...well, I'll make sure to keep you up then won't I?" he asked quietly. "What do you say to going back to the hotel room and finish what we started last nigh- "

"Shelton...are you sure you want to finish that line of conversation?" I heard my dad asked quietly.

"We were playing sudoku, dad...he was helping me keep my mind clear by confusing me." I clarified.

"ah..."

"So we getting out of here?" Shane piped up, standing up with my bag in his hand.

"Yeah...but I want food...I'm so hungry...food would make me happy right now." I said.

"Anything for you, Junior." Jeff grinned, kissing the top of my head.

"Especially after kicking that whore's ass the way you did." Ash whispered, picking up TJ. He was asleep.

"I did kick her ass, huh?" I smirked cockily as we walked down the hall.

"You wouldn't be my Sis if you hadn't!" Lance smirked from behind me.

We stopped at a 24 hour diner, grabbed some food and went back to the hotel where Shelton made me want to murder him by forcing me to play that dumb game that I can't win at.

I woke up with a headache. Dawn'd definitely rang my bell; because my head was ringing. I rolled over and put my head back in Shelton's shoulder.

"You woke baby?" Shelton grumbled, sitting up slightly. He always woke up right after I did...if I moved he noticed and would wake up.

"Uh hun, I just...don't feel like moving." I said, pulling his arms back around me and closing my eyes. He settled back down and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Relax then, I'll be here when you wake up baby." he said, planting a kiss on my head.

"I'm not sleepy, I just feel lazy actually...and my head's killing me when my eyes are open."

"Keep them closed. I'll be back." he climbed out of bed and walked across the room. I heard his footsteps come back to the bed. "Sit up baby." he handed me a bottle and two small capsules. I took the bottle with a questioning look. "It's just aspirin baby and a bottle of water."

I took the pills and lay back down. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Thanks baby."

"Anything for you, you know that." he winked. We watched TV for a few hours until there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled jokingly.

"Junior, come on, it's almost 2:00...we're going out to eat lunch, so get your ass up!" Jeff's voice came through the oak door cheerily.

"Yeah, we're getting food. Shelton can come too!" Matt added in.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can climb out of bed." I giggled. I got out of the bed and opened the door to let the brothers in. Jeff kissed my cheek and Matt did so on the corner of my mouth in a brotherly way.

"Feeling better, Kid?" Matt asked cheerily.

"Well, Shelton took good care of me." I shrugged. "Where are you going to feed me?"

"That would be the first question you ask us," Jeff smirked. "Well, we were thinking Ellen's Stardust Diner...it's really 50's style and the waiters and waitresses sing to you while you eat."

"Sweet, let me get dressed!" Shelton pushed me towards the bathroom to change and he changed outside, talking to the guys. I pulled on a cream colored cashmere turtleneck and a thin, very thin olive green fuzzy sweater. Then I slid on some dark blue jeans, and some black boots. I brushed my brown hair out and it fell in soft waves down my back. I came out of the bathroom to see Shelton in a dark blue sweater that I'd picked out for him under his leather jacket with some dark jeans and navy blue timberlands.

"Let's motor. I'm hungry." I said taking Shelton's hand after pulling on my own thick coat. December in New York isn't a joke. I walked with my group of guys to the front of the hotel where we grabbed a cab to the Diner. It was in the middle of Manhattan, off of Times Square. This place was awesome. They sang songs from Grease, and of course I sang along. We ate great burgers and chicken fingers and drank cokes. We had a blast and left there around 3:30.

We caught another cab to Madison Square Garden after calling for my dad to bring mine and Shelton's bags. (we would have been late if we had gone back to the hotel to get them.) Matt and Jeff had already called Uncle Randy to bring theirs.

We walked into MSG after signing autographs; everyone was a bit concerned about the bandage on my forehead, and hoped that I made a quick recovery. We made it to my, Daddy and Ash's locker room without incident and flopped down on the couches.

"So, I have no idea why I'm even here tonight...it's not like I can compete." I shrugged.

"So you don't want to go out there and gloat about your win?" Matt "asked" knowingly.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I'm here for a reason." I laughed.

"That's my baby girl." Shelton smirked. I rolled my eyes at his antics and lay back into his warm embrace just as the door opened.

"Why is it that every time I come in my locker room, ­you­ two are in here? I just can't get rid of the pair of you." Ash smirked, throwing looks at Matt and Jeff. Dad was right behind her, TJ on his shoulders.

"Mwackie!" he called cheerfully.

"Hey Teej, how's my little man?" I smiled, collecting him from my dad's arms. TJ's arms immediately went around my neck.

"Mwackie? What happened to your head? Did you get another boo-boo?" he asked innocently.

"Something like that, Shorty. But I'll be okay."

TJ gave me a concerned look then kissed my forehead right where the bandage was; just like he always did when me, Ash or Dad had forehead wounds. "All better?"

"All better." I nodded. 'Thanks Teej."

'You're welcome!" he replied brightly. "Daddy?"

"What's up Little T?"

"Do you have to fight tonight?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you gonna get another boo-boo?"

Daddy paused for a second before answering. "I don't plan on it. But remember what I told you?"

"That most of it is pretend."

"And when things go like they're supposed to?" Dad asked.

"Then people don't get hurt because people know how to take a hit."

"How very fatherly of you." Jeff smirked.

"Yeah, well, I've had 4 years of practice, right Bella?" he winked at me and gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, well, I definitely haven't made it easy on you have I?" I gave him an identical smirk.

"You two are WAY too much alike." Matt announced.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" we chorused, causing laughs through the room.

"Daddy?"

"Yo little man."

"I gotta go."

'Go where, Teej?" Ash interjected.

"He's gotta go to the bathroom...duh." I giggled.

"How'd you know that?"

"He's holding himself." Shelton said, pointing at the 3 year old who was, indeed, holding on to his crotch. "Come on, I got you Squirt."He picked Tony up and took him to the bathroom.

**- RAW -**

**Mack Winters walked down the ramp dressed in black cargo pants, a dark orange camisole and a black fishnet shirt. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, proudly showing her bandages and scars. She climbed into the ring stiffly and accepted the mike from Lilian Garcia.**

"**I told you guys 2 weeks ago that I'd get revenge on Dawn for what she did to me; having Cade and Murdoch attack me like the cowards that they are. They put me in a coma for a week. They broke my eye socket, temporarily blinded me, and broke 2 of my ribs." The crowd booed at Cade and Murdoch's actions. "Well, my dad and his good friend Shelton Benjamin took care of those two...and I took care of Dawn last night."**

**The titantron showed highlights from the match at December to Dismember, ending with Mack walking out of the arena with a crimson mask and a blank expression.**

"**Dawn...I've ended my quarrel with you. As of now, you do not exist to me. You don't matter, you aren't even a factor in my life. Go on as the insignificant speck of useless human life that you are. But be warned...if you attempt what you did to me again...I _will not_ hesitate to end your pathetic existence in this business. I'll end your carrier. I'll make sure you _can never _set foot in a ring again for the rest of your natural born life. I could stop myself one time...you won't be lucky the second time."**

**Mack walked out of the ring and backstage. The camera followed her to the back where John was standing waiting on her.**

"**All done baby girl?"**

"**I'm finished. I just wanna go on with my life now. Maybe aim for that Women's Championship." Mack smiled and gave him a wink.**

"**Let's go, I have to get ready for my match tonight."**

After Daddy's match against Uncle Randy for the number 1 contender, we went to the cars and got ready to go on to the next city. TJ was in the car with me, Shleton, Matt, and Miz, while Daddy, Ash, Uncle Randy, and Jeff were in another car.

"You know, you're really scary on RAW sometimes, Mack," Miz smirked at me.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, it could be the fact that you physically dissected Dawn Marie and smiled during nearly the whole thing..." Matt laughed.

"Don't make fun of the demented Matt..." I teased lightly.

"Especially when they know what hotel room you're gonna be sleeping in." Shelton added.

"It's not my fault you're crazy..." Matt pouted.

"Mikey...smack Matt for me please." I asked, looking to the back seat sweetly.

SMACK

"I love being spoiled." I giggled. "Thank you Mikey."

**A/N 2: Sorry it's so short...I'll be moving on next chapter...I just knew I needed to get something up before there was a boycott on my fics or something. Lol. Well, that's all for now, the next chap will be of average length...maybe longer since it's been such a while.**

**Nique**


End file.
